Ainda e Sempre
by F.Mellingott
Summary: COMPLETA. Songfic pósHogwarts. Spoilers OdF. Sozinha em Londres, Ginny se vê repentinamente em meio a um turbilhão de emoções há muito escondidas. Sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo, e Draco está em busca do amor da garota. Leia e comente!
1. Uma Coruja Inesperada

Disclaimer: Como todos sabem, as personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à J.K. Rowling. A história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e sem a intenção de usurpar os direitos de quem quer que seja. Para aqueles que não leram _A Ordem de __Fênix_, é melhor deixar pra ler o conto depois, porque ele contém _spoilers_. A música "Sketches of Pain" é do Tears for Fears, para aqueles que se lembram. E sim, prefiro usar os nomes das personagens em inglês. É hábito...

Capítulo 1 – **Uma coruja inesperada**

     Era um dia monótono, como outro qualquer. Entardecia, e uma chuva fina caía sobre o telhado do prédio. Sem dinheiro, como sempre, ela preparava o chá no fogão de duas bocas usado, que seu pai havia conseguido por intermédio do escritório. Porque, embora habitasse a velha mansarda na rua Falls, 319, em meio a trouxas, Ginny não costumava se misturar muito. Não que fizesse questão de se isolar, mas os vizinhos pareciam incomodados ao passarem por ela, e os comentários que ela ouvia através das orelhas extensíveis lhe garantiam que a opinião formada na vizinhança era a de que ela era definitivamente tida como uma solteirona solitária e estranha. Bem, pelo menos, era uma garantia de que seria sempre deixada em paz.

     De frente para a janela, contemplava o céu plúmbeo, que prometia mais chuva, pensando no serviço pendente. Escrever artigos acadêmicos para a Academia Brasileira de Magia e Bruxaria não era bem o que tinha em mente quando se formou mas, graças a um contato útil de Mione, estava empregada. Coragem para visitar o local ela até tinha, o que faltava mesmo era ânimo, e o gesto de levar a caneca fumegante à boca era automático. 

     Sentindo o gosto leve e exótico da canela com _rosehips_, divisou ao longe um ponto branco que oscilava ao vento. Crescia muito lentamente e, antes mesmo que seus contornos estivessem definidos, o coração de Ginny batia em descompasso. Era ela, só podia ser ela! Mas há quanto tempo não a via? Talvez, fosse uma outra, embora as brancas fossem realmente raras na Grã-Bretanha. 

     De massa amorfa, o ponto passou a ter os contornos do que era claramente uma coruja e, quando chegou ao peitoril da janela, molhada e com algumas penas viradas, foi recebida pelas mãos trêmulas da jovem. Em sua perna direita, vinha amarrado um pergaminho obviamente protegido pelo feitiço _Impervius_. 

     -- Hedwig? Tem certeza de que não errou o endereço, querida? 

     Mas o destinatário, numa letra que ela conhecia muito bem, dizia "Srta. Virginia  Weasley, Rua Falls, 319 – W2 – Londres". Na verdade, já fazia tempo que ela não tinha notícias dele. Especialmente depois do que aconteceu no baile dos alunos do sétimo ano. A humilhação era tanta, que não conseguira encará-lo de frente mesmo quando ele passou a ser considerado o grande herói do mundo mágico, e tudo o que pôde declarar ao _Daily Prophet_ é que o "admirava" pelos grandes feitos e que lhe desejava sorte em seus empreendimentos. Porque, depois da derrota de Voldemort e da mudança de direção em Hogwarts para as mãos de McGonagall, tudo o que soubera de Harry é que estava empregado como auror no Ministério da Magia. Afinal, o que mais poderia dizer depois da vergonha que passara? 

     No entanto, parecia-lhe agora que, depois de seis anos, _ele _é quem tinha coisas para dizer. E a carta era, na verdade, um convite:

Para a amiga Ginny Weasley,

Rua Falls, 319 – W2 – Londres

Querida Ginny,

Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos, não é? Tenho visto o Ron e a Mione, e são eles que me dão notícias suas. Acho ótimo que esteja trabalhando com os brasileiros; eles são profissionais capacitadíssimos e, de fato, têm nos ajudado um bocado a manter as coisas sob controle, mas você deve saber disso, já que se comunica sempre com a Academia. 

Escrevo para convidá-la a comparecer no Três Vassouras no próximo dia 25 de novembro, para se juntar a mim e aos nossos velhos amigos para uma comemoração: estou de volta a Londres, e desta vez, com Parvati. Como sabe, estamos juntos há quase dois anos e, assim, resolvemos nos reunir para oficializar o nosso noivado. Por favor, não deixe de comparecer, sim? Será às quatro e meia da tarde, e fazemos questão que esteja lá!

Nós te aguardamos, então, e pode trazer um amigo ou uma amiga com você, é claro. Por favor, mande uma resposta pela Hedwig, ok?

Com carinho, 

Harry

     Um convite... de noivado! Aquilo era uma bomba, isso sim! Como ele havia tido coragem de fazer isso com ela??? Acaso ele não lembrava da expressão de dor em seus olhos quando ela o viu descendo as escadas do saguão, tão lindo com suas vestes aveludadas, tão verdes, acompanhado por Parvati? Os homens eram mesmo insensíveis. Ela havia, de fato, brigado com ele e dito que não seria seu par nem por um milhão de galeões, e ele, tão tolo, havia acreditado. Depois daquilo, só restara a ela aceitar o convite floreado de Malfoy, feito com insistência, para ser seu par, como desforra. E foi saboreando cada palavra, num tom baixo, suave e muito calmo, que Draco se virou para ela e disse:

     -- Viu só no que deu tantos anos de dedicação, Virginia? Eu lhe disse que, no final, o que você receberia seria uma punhalada. Ainda bem que seus cabelos são da cor do fogo, querida... Eles disfarçam bem seu rosto rosado de raiva... ou seria vontade de chorar?

     -- Não ouse falar mal de Harry, Draco! Você não chega nem aos pés dele! -- ela retrucou, empurrando-o. Seus olhos marejavam, mas o orgulho Weasley não deixou que as lágrimas tombassem. 

     -- Ora, ora, não dirija esta raiva para mim, querida. Ou quer estragar o embuste? Vamos lá, Ginny, não seja criança, _chérie_... Venha cá, vamos brindar nossa "união" bem pertinho do casal 20... -- e Malfoy a arrastou entre os pares de dança para a mesa de comes e bebes, no meio do salão, onde pegou um par de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada para ambos. -- Vamos para mais perto deles, cumprimentá-los.

     -- Não, Draco...

     -- Medinho agora, Weasley? Tá bom, tá bom, se não quer falar primeiro, ok. Mas temos de ir lá... Faço questão que aquele panaca veja a "jóia" que perdeu esta noite... -- e ele continuou a guiá-la através da multidão de alunos, em direção a Harry e Parvati.

     As lembranças daquela noite continuaram, e o rosto de Ginny voltou a se afoguear no momento em que se recordou do beijo demorado que Draco lhe roubou, para que Harry os visse. Tinha sido um beijo de vingança, é verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo terno e carinhoso, lânguido, provocante. Os lábios de Malfoy cobriram os seus com a força da posse, mas era com gestos leves que ele a abraçava, deslizando suas mãos pela nuca, enredando seus dedos pelos cabelos acobreados e lisos, desmanchando o penteado tão cuidadosamente feito para parecer linda naquele baile, enquanto sua outra mão a provocava propositalmente em suas costas seminuas, delizando para a cintura, sobre o tecido acetinado rubro. O hálito era fresco e quase gélido; arrepiava-lhe a espinha senti-lo, e aquela era uma sensação completamente nova e, mais do que isso, inesperada. Não que fosse seu primeiro beijo -- Dean Thomas também beijava bem -- mas, Deus, como podia aquele rapaz exercer sobre ela, que o detestava, um poder tão grande? E que rastro de fogo era aquele que ficava em suas costas, conforme as mãos de Draco passavam? Um beijo de fato inebriante, surpreendente. Os olhos do sonserino, que normalmente demonstravam desprezo, estavam mais escuros, prenunciando uma tempestade de sentimentos que, pelo que ela viu num relance, também ocorreria para ele. Sentindo-se um tanto quanto zonza, apoiou sua testa no ombro de Draco, aspirando seu perfume almiscarado, tantando manter a respiração sob controle. 

     -- Diga, Virginia, quando em seus sonhos aquele idiota com a cicatriz na testa te beijaria assim? -- e, olhando para frente, estreitou-a nos braços, pois Harry os vira. E nada fizera para separá-los. 

     Eis a dor maior: a de ter se sujeitado ao pedido de Draco, que sabia ser por vingança, e a de ver que Harry não a defendera. Ao invés disso, fora Ron que partira para o ataque, sangrando o nariz de Malfoy, não sem antes sofrer um ataque duplo de Crabble e Goyle e de ter, surpreendentemente, se livrado de ambos com uma força que Ginny suspeitava que houvesse, mas que nunca havia tido antes a chance de presenciar. Acompanhou a ambos para a Ala Hospitalar, enquanto Madame Pomfrey se lamentava pela briga e McGonagall prescrevia-lhes o que seria a última detenção. E Harry permanecera no baile, com Parvati. Quando aquilo havia acontecido? Quando havia começado? Não sabia ao certo. Só lembrava de ambos no Baile de Inverno do quarto ano deles, quando acompanhou Neville, e nada mais. Lembrava-se, ainda, do descontentamento de Parvati, porque o menino só tinha olhos para Cho, que acompanhava Cedric. Teria sido durante as reuniões do Exército de Dumbledore? Teriam sido somente lições que ele susurrava em seus ouvidos, enquanto todos treinavam suas lições de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Não sabia, e se tinha recusado a ouvir qualquer tipo de consolo que Mione viera lhe oferecer após a briga e, principalmente, após o baile. Tampouco quisera rever Malfoy -- o que sentira com o rapaz fora realmente estranho e forte, e sabia que aquilo não poderia ser controlado se fosse levado adiante. Além disso, a briga dele com Ron era a prova definitiva de que sua família o mataria e a desligaria se algo acontecesse. Preferira acreditar, durante todos os anos que se passaram após o baile, que Draco era mesmo um galanteador típico da Sonserina e que, como tal, havia usado a laia Weasley somente para provocar Harry -- uma malfadada tentativa, pelo que tinha visto. Que humilhação. E agora...

   Olhou novamente para o pergaminho, nas mãos abandonadas no colo. Começava a anoitecer.

Daylight saved 

(_Luz do dia poupada_)

Daylight saved 

(_Luz do dia poupada_)

To spite the dark 

(_Para evitar a escuridão_)

In spite of the darkness 

(_Apesar da escuridão_)

There I'll crave 

(_Lá eu cavarei_)

There I'll crave 

(_Lá eu cavarei_)

To get to the heart 

(_Para chegar ao coração_)

In spite of the darkness 

(_Apesar da escuridão_)

     No quartinho arrumado, ficou escuro. A chuva engrossara, e aquilo que Ginny sentia em seu rosto não era uma gota da chuva, porque tinha um gosto salgado. Um gosto que ela tantas vezes sentira depois daquela noite. Automaticamente, sem se importar com quem pudesse espiar pelas janelas, pegou sua varinha e murmurou "_Lumus_", e o ambiente se encheu de uma luz fraca. Mas o chá estava gelado. Seu suéter, tricotado com o enorme G, não a aquecia. Outubro, início do grande frio, e aquele convite não a ajudava em nada a se aquecer. Nem mesmo as imensas telas que nos momentos de maior dor havia pintado, para tentar não chorar, aqueciam-na. 

Great wide stretches of canvas

(_Grandes extensões de tela_)

Signed by a godless name

(_Assinadas por um nome sem Deus_)

Strange bright colours of madness

(_Estranhas cores brilhantes de loucura_)

Only a fool would frame

(_Somente um louco as emolduraria_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos de dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos de dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunho de dor_)

     Ela olhava, e sentia como se toda aquela dor, escondida há tempos por detrás daquelas pinceladas -- porque, depois de um tempo, nem mais para seu diário ousava dizer o que sentia --, tivesse voltado numa só onda. Eram pinturas metafóricas, e o vermelho era o sangue que jorrava, e também o símbolo de toda a paixão, de todo o amor que sentia. E então, chorou. E, de novo, sentiu-se envergonhada por estar chorando _por ele_. 

Some cry shame 

(_Alguns gritos envergonham_)

Some cry shame

(_Alguns gritos envergonham_)

We tore them apart

(_Nós os arrasamos_)

     Ela tentou lutar contra o sentimento de perda, de tristeza, mas a dor precisava ser extravazada. Chorando, lembrava-se mais e mais das cenas que escondera nos cantos de sua memória, e das frases que a tinham marcado. E do quanto tivera de enfrentar a ira de Ron e de seus irmãos -- até mesmo do chato do Percy, muito impertinente em sua missiva -- por causa de Draco, que teve uma única oportunidade de estar a sós com ela para conversar sobre o que havia acontecido no baile, antes que ele deixasse Hogwarts definitivamente.

We failed to imagine

(_Falhamos ao imaginar_)

God might claim

(_Que Deus pudesse reclamar_)

God might claim

(_Que Deus pudesse reclamar_)

The works of art

(_As obras de arte_)

We failed to imagine 

(_Falhamos ao imaginar_)

     -- Pois é, Weasley, parece que nós dois falhamos ao imaginar que o todo-poderoso Potter pudesse sentir ciúmes de você.

     -- Veio para me machucar ainda mais, Draco? -- questionou a garota, que estava pintando uma página do diário. -- Porque, se for para isso, pode virar as costas e ir embora. Eu não preciso de mais problemas além do que o que aquele beijo já me causou. 

     -- Ora, não vá dizer que não gostou. Você até suspirava... --  o olhar de Draco denunciava zombaria. 

     -- Bom, parece que você veio mesmo para zombar de mim, Malfoy. Porque agora voltei a ser uma Weasley pobretona e indigna de sua atenção. Então, porque é que você não vai se juntar à sua turma? Aposto que Pansy deve estar louca para te ajudar a arrumar as malas. -- E virou-se para ir embora. 

     -- Não vire as costas para mim, Virginia! -- agarrando-a pelo braço, Draco a arrastou para perto do lago. 

     -- Ai, você está me machucando! Me solta!

     -- Não suma, então. Vê se larga a mão de ser pirralha e me escuta uma vez! -- bramiu Draco. E, embora o dia estivesse quente, estava reservado àqueles que queriam se despedir dos amigos comemorando em Hogsmeade, de forma que tanto o interior quanto a área externa do castelo estavam quase vazias. -- Não adianta ficar chorando pelos cantos. Porque você _não_ vai mais voltar para ele. _Ele _não a quer, e as cenas tórridas de beijos trocados com Parvati pelos corredores provam isso para quem quiser ver.

     -- Pára, Draco... pára... você não vê que... -- seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas.

     -- Não, _você _é que não vê a verdade pura e simples. Ele não reconhece a grande garota que você é e a mulher maravilhosa que você está se tornando, Virginia. -- Soltando o braço da garota, Draco a encarava com uma expressão que, pela primeira vez, estava despida de toda a superioridade sonserina. Era sincera. 

Great wide stretches of canvas

(_Grandes extensões de tela_)

Signed by a godless name

(_Assinadas por um nome sem Deus_)

Strange bright colours of madness

(_Estranhas cores brilhantes de loucura_)

Only a fool would frame

(_Somente um louco as emolduraria_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos de dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos de dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunho de dor_)

     -- Pára de ficar se lamentando por ele neste seu diário, como você tem feito há anos.   

     -- Mas...

     --  Você acha que são só os panacas da sua Casa que a vêem escondida na biblioteca, escrevendo? Não gaste sua energia dedicando odes e sonetos a alguém que não te merece, não pinte para ele. Ele nunca vai ver nesta sua pinturazinha a dor que eu vejo no vermelho, e o orgulho que eu vejo no ouro. Chega de ser submissa desse jeito.

     E Ginny levantou a cabeça, as lágrimas marcando o rosto vermelho, os olhos castanhos encarando um Malfoy totalmente novo, depois de tantos anos de gozação e de perseguição. 

     Olhando para ela, Draco deixou escapar um suspiro de cansaço e disse: 

     -- Virginia, se você pertencesse à Sonserina, teria sido minha desde o princípio. -- E Ginny deixou finalmente o queixo cair. -- Porque eu reconheço em você toda a dignidade, toda a grandeza, toda a superioridade que são necessárias para fazer parte da minha Casa, mas foi para a Grifinória que aquela porcaria de Chapéu Seletor te mandou. Achou que sua coragem valia mais para você, e a condenou a seis anos de sofrimento, pelos cantos da Sala Comunal, pelas escadas que vão em direção aos dormitórios, pelas quais você certamente perambula à noite, sonhando que um dia desses ele a pegue no colo e a esconda nos dosséis vermelhos de sua cama. -- Draco respirou profundamente, pegou em sua mão e continuou: -- E, com certeza, condenando-me à cegueira. Porque eu jamais conheci alguém como você. Demorei seis anos para tirar a venda do preconceito dos olhos, para enxergá-la como você é, independentemente de pertencer aos Weasleys. -- Ginny fizera menção de falar -- Não, não me interrompa, porque eu só falarei desta vez, Virginia. Você sabe que o convite e o galanteio foram provocações que não deram certo. Mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, e aqui estou eu, te dizendo tudo isso. Porque eu não escondo o que eu sinto e vou direto ao ponto. É você quem eu quero, para toda a minha vida. Que se dane o meu pai, o orgulho da minha mãe, ou os Comensais restantes, que reportam ao meu pai tudo o que eu faço. Que se danem os seus irmãos; enfrento todos com uma só mão. É você quem eu quero, porque sei que é a sua força que completa o que há de melhor em mim. O que você me diz?

     Ela não podia dizer nada: não sabia o que dizer. O que havia acontecido com ele? Seria um truque para destruir sua família? Para destruí-la de vez? Os olhos de Draco diziam que não. Pela primeira vez, estavam claros, e a íris acinzentada refletia o olhar estupefato da garota. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, ela respondeu:

     -- Draco, eu... não posso. Eu não o amo. -- E então tinha sido a sua vez de ver a dor nos olhos do rapaz. -- E você não me ama, eu sei disso. Seria estupidez da nossa parte...

     -- Não, Virginia, não fale mais nada. Basta. -- e ele a abraçou num abraço terno e longo, quente e confortador, procurando naquele contato o alento para os anos que se seguiriam, procurando na pele rosada e sardenta o calor do qual se lembraria depois. Havia sido desse modo, com um beijo breve, pouco mais do que um roçar de lábios úmidos, que ele se despedira dela, aconselhando-a pela última vez: -- Você tem mais um ano aqui. Desta vez, sozinha. Aproveite para crescer, ensaiar para despontar como a grande mulher que você é. Aprenda a encarar a vida de cabeça erguida, não abaixe um olhar sequer. Pinte o quanto quiser, grite sozinha, chore o quanto for, desde que seja longe dos outros. Mostre sempre ao mundo o belo rubi que você é. Aja com decência, Weasley. Eu a estarei espreitando por aí. -- E, dizendo isso, riu-se e foi embora, deixando-a com seu diário e sua dor, agora aumentada pelo remorso de dizer-lhe "não". 

     Lembrar cenas como essas faziam-na chorar mais ainda. Ainda se lembrava da pintura que havia feito naquela tarde. Uns borrões misturados pelos pincéis e pelas lágrimas. O diário, guardado no fundo de um de seus baús, era a testemunha da tarde em que decidira ficar sozinha pelos anos seguintes. Havia, de fato, agido "decentemente", como Draco a aconselhara e, assim como imaginava que ele a "espreitava", acompanhava sua carreira de sucesso no Ministério da Magia, como um Inominável, sempre viajando, com aquela pinta de galã e sempre tão insuportavelmente arrogante. Mas era a Harry quem acompanhava mais ainda, disfarçadamente, ouvindo "ao acaso" uma ou outra conversa entre seus irmãos e seus pais, na Toca, quando se reuniam. No Natal, era quase impossível não cruzar com Harry em sua casa, e Mione já havia insistido muito para ela parar de ser tão orgulhosa e passar a conversar direito com ele. Tudo não passava de "oi" e  "tchau", sem beijos no rosto, sem apertos de mão, somente sorrisos gelados em seu rosto e o olhar de pesar nos olhos do rapaz. 

     Era, porém, um pesar que sequer chegava perto do que, lá no fundo, ela sentia ao vê-lo em sua casa, sem poder revelar para ninguém além de seus pincéis e de suas telas. Pensando nisso, inspirou um bocado do ar gelado do quarto, levantou-se, exclamou "_Accio tela! Accio pincéis! Accio paleta! Accio tintas!_" e, intempestivamente, começou a trabalhar. A luz difusa do ambiente não ajudava e, por isso, acendeu os candelabros com um gesto da varinha, e voltou à tela. A pintura abstrata revelava senão seus sentimentos, mais uma vez, e o movimento do braço era lento, deslizando o pincel sobre o branco da tela, traçando com o amarelo-canário -- um nome que havia aprendido em suas leituras do material enviado por colegas brasileiros -- uma curva sinuante, tentando reafirmar seu orgulho grifinório sobre a tela. Mil imagens se passavam em sua mente, enquanto pintava, e foi quando se lembrou de Parvati adentrando a sala da Toca que passou a bater furiosamente o pincel sobre a superfície rugosa e agora manchada de vermelho. 

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos da dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos da dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos da dor_)

     Não era possível que, após todos aqueles anos, ainda o amasse, mas ela o amava. Desesperadamente. Incansavelmente. Como encará-lo? Como aceitar? Não poderia jamais ser vista sozinha numa comemoração como aquela, e deixar de ir seria reconhecer a dor e o amor fracassado. Draco havia dito que agisse decentemente. Que nunca abaixasse um olhar sequer. Se havia agüentado por tanto tempo, o que era essa fraqueza? 

     Largando os pincéis, a testa molhada de suor, Ginny sentou-se à frente de sua escrivaninha, molhou a pena na tinta vermelha e passou a escrever com uma letra que em nada denunciava seu estado de espírito:

Olá, Harry,

Vejo que se lembrou de me convidar para o seu noivado. Sim, pode confirmar minha presença. Estarei no Três Vassouras no dia 25 de novembro, às quatro e meia da tarde, para prestigiá-lo, e levarei alguém comigo. Parabéns pela decisão. 

Um abraço,

Ginny 

     Por fora do pergaminho, amarrado com fios finos trançados de dourado e vermelho, escreveu somente "Harry Potter". Virou-se para a coruja branca, que estava acomodada na jaula de sua amiga, e chamando-a, disse:

     -- Hedwig, vá e leve a mensagem para o seu dono, querida. Ele deve estar esperando que você retorne ainda hoje, e já faz algumas horas que você está comigo. -- Prendeu o rolo em sua perna, murmurou "_Impervius_" ao agitar da varinha e acariciou-a. O pio e a bicadinha carinhosa em seu ombro lembrou-a de como Harry era visto com sua coruja em Hogwarts e, mais uma vez, se emocionou. Olhou para suas telas e voltou a dizer: -- Só não o deixe saber da minha dor, Hedwig. Permita-lhe saber que estou perfeitamente bem.

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos da dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos da dor_)

Sketches of pain

(_Rascunhos da dor_)

     Hedwig alçou vôo através da noite nevoenta e fria, sumindo na primeira nuvem do _fog_, e Ginny voltou-se decidida para seu quarto. Pegando novamente a pena, rabiscou:

Draco, 

Se você ainda está me espreitando, sabe que preciso do seu apoio, agora. Você irá ao Três Vassouras comigo? 

Um beijo,

Virginia

     -- Venha, Pig. Hoje você tem de fazer um favor pra mim. E veja se entrega esta mensagem ao destinatário correto; nada de levá-la ao Ron. -- A corujinha mínima pulava incansavelmente sobre os papéis da escrivaninha, enquanto a moça amarrava o pergaminho enrolado para "Draco Malfoy, Mansão Malfoy, Wiltshire" em sua perna. Com a varinha, murmurou "_Impervius_" sobre a coruja e o pergaminho, novamente, e disse: -- Vá, antes que eu perca a coragem. E volte para cá, ouviu? Ron está viajando e pediu para que você não saísse daqui.

     A coruja parda e muito pequena saiu para a noite de outono, alegremente, para entregar o bilhete. "Seja o que Deus quiser", murmurou Ginny, olhando para o pontinho que sumia no céu esfumaçado. Fechou as cortinas e, somente então, olhou para o quadro à sua frente. 


	2. Sem Pó de Flu

Disclaimer: A história ora escrita é baseada na obra de J.K. Rowling, embora não tenha vínculo com ela e nem tenha a intenção de usurpar os direitos autorais e nem de publicação e tampouco de quaisquer produtos envolvidos com o enredo original. A maioria dos personagens pertencem à autora, como todos sabem. Neste capítulo, a canção inspiradora é "Belos e Malditos", de Capital Inicial. Aproveito para lembrar ao leitor que esta songfic contém _spoilers_ de _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_. Portanto, se ainda não leu este volume, deixe para ler o conto depois.

Capítulo 2 – Sem Pó de Flu 

     Ele já estava indo dormir. Ao contrário do que diziam os tablóides, incluindo o _Prophet_, Draco não era dado à vida boêmia. Quando ficava acordado à noite, era para trabalhar e, geralmente, em missões previstas pelo Ministério da Magia aos Inomináveis. Assim, era preferível que o vissem como o playboy que acreditavam que fosse, antes que suspeitassem de suas ações. O problema disso era, certamente, ter de fingir o tempo todo, porque, embora fosse criado como um Malfoy, não lhe agradava ter de bancar a pinta de bonitão o tempo todo.

Belos e malditos

Feitos para o prazer

Os últimos a sair, os primeiros a morrer

Há anos, preferira a solidão, ao que sua mãe, Narcissa, olhava com resguardo e evitava comentar, mesmo que preferisse tê-lo por perto. Lucius já não estava ali para condená-lo a um casamento de conveniência, como havia sido seu plano, quando o rapaz nasceu, e ele era a única companhia da mãe que, infelizmente, não mantivera os laços da família com os parentes do marido, e tampouco com seus próprios parentes. O "primo" Sirius já não estava lá; sequer podia conversar com Bellatrix, e falar com Nymphadora... "nem pensar", lembrava-se o loiro das palavras horrorizadas de sua mãe. Obviamente, ter de lidar com aquela metida a sabichona todos os dias andando pelos corredores do Ministério era algo enfadonho, mas garantia a ele que mantivesse contato com sua (argh) prima mais distante, como sua avó paterna, a única da família do pai com quem mantinha contato, lembrava que era necessário, mesmo que por conveniência. Ele só não sabia qual era essa conv...

     Um pio estridente tirou Draco de suas divagações a respeito da família e de si. Aborrecido, alcançou a varinha e abriu as folhas da janela que dava para uma noite fria e chuvisquenta. Uma coruja mínima entrou zanzando pelo quarto e batendo no lustre de cristal, até que pousasse, muito inquieta, no edredon de plumas, algodão tingido com corantes naturais e lã merina. 

     -- Justo na hora de dormir! O que será que esse panaca do Weasley ...? – e foi então que percebeu que, apesar de ser aquele chato do Pigwidgeon, o recado não era de Ron Weasley. Sabia que a caligrafia fina era, mesmo apressada, de Ginny. – Vem cá, sua coruja feia! Vê se pára quieto ou ... – mas já havia conseguido retirar o pergaminho da perna de Pig.

     Com um suspiro de apreensão, abriu a missiva. Há quanto tempo ela não falava com ele? Seis anos, quatro meses e dezesseis dias, e umas horas... Desde aquela fatídica manhã de sexta-feira, dia 10, quando ela dissera "não". Na época, não pudera fazer nada além de deixá-la sozinha, para que não a fizesse se sentir pior por tê-lo rejeitado. O amor tem dessas coisas idiotas, mesmo. Porque por mais ninguém ele teria se privado de fazer o que quisesse, e tudo o que pudera fazer até então tinha sido acompanhar notícias dela através dos amigos que tinham em comum e que trabalhavam no Ministério. Até mesmo aquela intragável sabe-tudo da Granger o mantivera informado a respeito da garota. Agora...

Belos e malditos

Eles ou ninguém

De carne e quase sempre são anjos para alguém

São anjos para alguém

     "Você irá ao Três Vassouras comigo?" A pergunta ressoava em sua mente. Definitivamente, Ginny devia estar no fundo do poço para, depois de tanto tempo, procurá-lo. Isso não deixava, porém, de fazer com que ele se sentisse eufórico. Finalmente, ela cedera ao orgulho e o procurara. Reconhecia, então, que ele havia sido decente com ela e que a deixara livre para fazer o que quisesse, embora a estivesse "espreitando", conforme havia prometido da última vez em que haviam se falado. E, justamente por isso, sabia que, tão certo quanto o dia se transforma em noite, ela o procuraria quando aquele retardado do Potter resolvesse dar o passo definitivo que o separasse dela. Desde que recebera o convite, naquela manhã, sob a escrivaninha no Departamento de Mistérios, esperava – no sentido mesmo de esperança, ainda que paradoxalmente tênue, mas forte e constante, como um fio de prata – que ela entrasse em contato com ele. Afinal, não era à toa que fosse um dos maiores bruxos de sua geração e que pertencesse à Sonserina. 

     Olhou para o relógio de prata. O pêndulo se movimentava e ouviu soar as duas badaladas. Decidido, levantou-se e rumou para o closet. Não se daria ao trabalho de chamar um daqueles elfos imprestáveis para auxiliá-lo em sua toilete. Era capaz que esquentassem demais a água, ou amassassem a capa de viagem. Dirigiu-se à banheira contígua ao aposento e, com um menear da varinha, murmurou "_acquaesortia!_", e a banheira se encheu com a água que dela jorrava. Mais algumas ordens, e a água ficava tépida e espumante. Mergulhando na banheira, fechou os olhos, saboreando o momento de pequena vitória, imaginando o que pudesse falar para aquela mocinha cujo queixo era mais duro do que sua condição financeira permitia. Sabia muito bem que ela vivia precariamente, numa mansarda sem iluminação, sem conforto, sem espaço para nada, pelo que ouvira Tonks comentar com Lupin, sem calefação. Agora que o inverno viria, o lugar deveria se tornar um gelo total, porque nem... "que inferno!", murmurou, porque se lembrava que sequer uma lareira aquele lugar tinha. Havia conversado com aquela fofoqueira da Marieta Edgecombe, e esta, não sem dar antes uma risadinha de escárnio, informara-o, graças à mãe, que trabalhava no Departamento de Regulamentação de Transportes Mágicos, que a lareira de Virginia Weasley não constava da relação de ligação à Rede de Flu simplesmente porque _não_ havia lareira alguma em sua "casa". 

     Controlando seu mal-humor, Draco saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha felpuda pousada ao lado. Ainda pensava na expressão de Edgecombe quando dissera "casa" de modo tão preconceituoso. Bem, era obrigado a concordar que uma bruxa que se preze _deve_ ter uma lareira, mas nem por isso aquela dedo-duro podia se dar ao direito de falar assim. Lembrava seu pai Lucius, comentando da casa dos Weasley ou, pior ainda, da cabana daquele bobão do Hagrid. Ainda não entendera como aquela menina fora parar um dia na Corvinal e não na Sonserina. Mas, do mesmo modo, o Chapéu Seletor havia feito a besteira de colocar Ginny na Grifinória. Nem tudo é perfeito, embora algumas coisas sejam ótimas. De vez em quando, aquele chapéu inútil servia para alguma coisa, já que o poupara de sete sofridos anos de companhia de dormitório com aquele idiota de cicatriz na testa. Por outro lado, devia picar aquele chapéu só por tê-lo privado da companhia de Ginny e de tê-la colocado na mesma Sala Comunal que aquele convencido do Potter. Pelo que Snape contara, numa única oportunidade que pôde presenciar, o garoto tinha a quem puxar, porque Tiago havia sido insuportavelmente convencido, também. Só mesmo uma sangue-ruim para aceitar uma coisa daquelas, a tal da Evans. 

     Não havia mais tempo para divagações. Draco já encaixava o botão serpentino na casa da capa negra aveludada, perto da gola, quando seus pensamentos se voltaram para aquela com quem devia conversar. Talvez fosse uma bobagem procurá-la àquela hora da manhã mas, pelo que conhecia dela, sabia perfeitamente que ainda estava acordada, sentindo pena de si mesma, desesperada pelo que ousara escrever... e para quem. 

     Aproximou-se do beiral da janela para checar o tempo. Vassoura, nem pensar: aquela chuva incômoda estragaria o seu penteado. Lareira, ela não possuía. Na verdade, se pensasse bem, havia uma dupla vantagem nisso: ninguém do Ministério poderia rastreá-lo pela Rede de Flu e tampouco ele se sujaria de fuligem após um demorado banho. Fazer uma Chave de Portal também seria trabalho árduo e se mostraria desperdício para uma só pessoa, além do fato de poder ser rastreado pelos melhores bruxos do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. É, o jeito seria mesmo aparatar. Resistia um pouco à idéia porque não gostaria de invadir o espaço dela sem um aviso prévio, embora a idéia de pegá-la desprevenida e de roupas sumárias de dormir fosse tentadora. Sorrindo diante da visão que se lhe surgiu na mente, apertou a varinha contra o corpo e desaparatou, exatamente no momento em que sua mãe batia à porta de seu quarto. 

     Ginny se deixara recostar à beira da janela, observando a garoa e o nevoeiro, que começava a penetrar no quarto. Sentindo frio e estando ansiosa como estava, resolveu não dormir enquanto Pig não retornasse com sua resposta. E se ele não respondesse? Ah, que idiotice a levara a fazer aquilo? Agora, não adiantava lamentar. 

     A tinta da mais recente tela recendia no quarto; o exercício físico a cansara, mas não fizera com que seu coração se acalmasse. Ainda se sentia quente por dentro, e sentia vontade de chorar de raiva quando se lembrava de Parvati na Toca. Como sua mãe permitia uma coisa daquelas? "É o único jeito de tê-lo conosco, querida", dissera num dos Natais. Que se dane, não queria mais vê-lo se assim fosse. Preferia conversar com Draco. Talvez tivesse feito uma grande besteira recusando-o; a esta altura, não estaria sozinha. Mas a questão é que seus sentimentos pelo rapaz eram conflitantes. Ela se acostumara a detestá-lo por tanto tempo, que não conseguia entender como alguém que a prendera e a prejudicara poderia tê-la amado. 

     E Pig não chegava. Ah, que droga... humilhada pelo Potter, e agora, desprezada por Malfoy... que decepção. Estava mesmo no fim do túnel, e nem uma luzinha de lamparina surgia. Esticou o braço e murmurou "_accio cerveja amanteigada!_", mas deixou a garrafa de lado tão logo a pegou. Não, não aquilo de que precisava, era algo mais forte. Lembrou-se, de repente, de Sibila Trelawney de do vexame que esta dera quando Umbridge tentara expulsá-la de Hogwarts e, num meio-sorriso, murmurou "_accio brandy!_", e uma garrafa de xerez surgiu à sua frente, vinda de um de seus baús. 

Suave é

Suave é

A noite é

De bar em bar

De bar em bar

De bar em bar

     "Crack!" Ginny estava sorvendo seu primeiro gole quando um enorme estalido a assustou, fazendo com que ela derrubasse metade do conteúdo da taça em sua camisola. 

     -- Deu para beber agora, Weasley? – a voz pastosa de pretenso desdém era sua velha conhecida. Ainda não se embebedara a ponto de chorar, mas lágrimas se lhe assomaram aos olhos no momento em que viu Draco, tão bonito como sempre, à sua frente. Chorava de alívio e de desespero, e não se sentiu envergonhada por isso. Ao contrário, atirou-se em seus braços, a taça rolando pelo chão, em estilhaços. – Que é isso, Ginny? Perdeu a compostura, mulher? – Mas, lá no fundo, Draco exultava, surpreso com a atitude impetuosa da moça. Ora, não era bobo nem nada. Que aproveitasse aquele momento para saborear a oportunidade de tê-la nos braços, como ansiava por longas noites, durante momentos de tediosa vigília no serviço.

Belos e malditos

Culpados por viver

Num mundo feito de tédio 

E cego para o poder

     Confortando-a, Draco resmungava para si, amaldiçoando cada momento que Potter a fazia sofrer daquele jeito. Ao mesmo tempo, afirmava, mentalmente, que fizera grande negócio surpreendendo-a daquele modo. Os momentos em que a mantinha consigo, sentindo seus braços frágeis frios abraçando-o, as lágrimas molhando seu ombro, eram aqueles dos quais se lembraria por muito tempo. Mas não podia facilitar: -- Vamos, vamos, Ginny, olha pra mim. Quer dizer que não vai mais jogar papões em mim, como fez na sala da Umbridge, hein? Já não me acha o metido a poderoso, o convencido da Sonserina... Que é que deu em você, afinal? Resolveu tomar coragem e parar de se lamuriar pelos cantos?

     Ginny se aprumou, encarando-o. – Entendeu meu bilhete, então?

     -- Ora, o que acha que eu sou? Alguma espécie de retardado ou o quê? É claro que entendi! – o rapaz se fazia de ofendido. Não seria nada mal fazê-la sofrer um pouco. – Quer dizer, então, que aquele idiota do Potter resolveu se casar com uma das Patil. Nada bobo, ele. Ouvi dizer que Padma e Lavender serão as damas de honra. Mas ele é tão burro, que é capaz de confundir Parvati com Padma e se casar com uma pensando que é a outra!

     -- Draco! – seu protesto era genuíno.

     -- E você ainda se dá ao trabalho de se importar com o Potter, tsc, tsc...  Ai, ai, ai, que é que faço com você, hein? – Draco pensava numa infinidade de possibilidades para responder à pergunta que ele mesmo formulou. E, olhando para o quarto: – Mas me diga, não dava pra pagar um lugar melhorzinho, não, Virginia?

     -- Se você veio aqui a esta hora da noite só pra ficar me humilhando, não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de sair da sua linda mansão de Wiltshire e viajado até aqui para isso.

     -- Veja bem, primeiro, não vim só pra isso, ainda que seja também para isso; segundo, eu não viajei, eu aparatei, e isso para mim é realmente como piscar os olhos. Então, o trabalho não foi tanto assim, Ginny. Mas diga lá, que mesmo se apresentar no Três Vassouras ao meu lado e matar seus pais do coração? Sabe muito bem que não vou tolerar aqueles chatos dos seus irmãos me enchendo a paciência. 

     O rosto da moça se iluminou com um sorriso de esperança:

     -- Quer dizer que vai mesmo comigo?

     -- Digamos que este seja um prêmio pelo seu bom comportamento durante estes últimos anos. Agiu quase decentemente. Se fosse uma verdadeira sonserina, teria passado por cima dessas picuinhas da Parvati na sua casa e conversado normalmente com aquele imbecil do Potter, embora eu duvide que ele seja capaz de manter uma conversa normal e inteligível ao lado de alguém tão esperta como você. – O elogio de Draco a deixava contente e aumentava o seu ânimo, mesmo que isso significasse falar mal de Harry. Seu abraço também era confortador. Quem diria, há dez anos, que fosse precisar dele para ampará-la daquele jeito?

Belos e malditos

O drama em carnaval

O lado escuro do paraíso

O bem que vem do mal

O bem que vem do mal

     Se Ginny fosse sincera consigo mesma, confessaria que estar entre os braços de Malfoy a agradava. Eram quentes, macios e protetores – tudo aquilo, enfim, que jamais imaginaria que pudesse ser. Mais do que isso, era inebriante, talvez mais ainda do que o xerez que pretendera beber há momentos atrás. Aos poucos, o frio que sentia ia embora, pois que era substituído pelo calor que preenchia não o quarto, mas sua alma. O frio, afinal, era da noite, e não mais dela; pertencia a algures, e não a aquele lugar, ou a ela. Porque a própria noite havia mudado para ela, agora que Draco a confortava silenciosamente. Era, afinal, o anjo de que precisava, aquele que tomaria conta para que ela não desmoronasse após tantos anos de resistência.

Suave é

Suave é 

A noite é

De bar em bar

De bar em bar

De bar em bar

     Para Malfoy, aquele era um momento difícil. O quanto resistiria à vontade de afagar seus longos cabelos ruivos e de dizer ao seu ouvido palavras que guardara só para ela? A luta interior era grande, o orgulho o impedia de repetir as palavras ditas há tanto tempo. A situação, porém, era daquelas em que não é preciso dizer nada, e inconscientemente, deslizou suas mãos pelas costas de Ginny, naquela camisola de flanela de risca escocesa, tão rigorosamente careta. Percebeu seu gesto quando ela inspirou o ar mais fortemente e olhou para ele, os cílios acobreados escondendo seus olhos. – Ginny, olha pra mim. – Uma de suas mãos levantava o queixo da garota. Havia, nos olhos dele, o reflexo da paixão represada e acalentada por noites a fio, fosse em seu quarto, na mansão, ou em seu posto de serviço, ou ainda naquelas festas chatas que freqüentava. 

Eles brincam com fogo e sabem queimar

Eles brincam com fogo e sabem queimar

     Ginny se sentia confusa e carente. Como podia se sentir tão bem estando com Malfoy, se continuava a amar Harry? E o que dizer, então, daquele abraço maravilhoso, do calor daquele corpo junto ao seu? Aquele era um terreno muito perigoso, as águas eram profundas e ela não se atrevia a mergulhar, porque sabia que poderia magoá-lo e magoar a si mesma. Mas a tempestade nos olhos de Draco era inconfundível. 

Eles brincam com fogo e sabem queimar

Eles brincam com fogo e sabem queimar

     -- Draco, eu não...

     -- Sshhhh, Virginia... Pra que estragar esse momento tão bom? Fica quietinha e se esquenta, que você está gelada. – Ele suspirou, olhando a chuva que engrossava. – Parece que você é mesmo boa em feitiços. Bom, eu sempre soube. Mas aquela coruja do Weasley é realmente lerda... Lá vem ela, e já faz uma hora que estou aqui. E veja, ela continua seca! Seu feitiço impermeabilizante é realmente duradouro!

     Pigwidgeon entrou esbaforido no quarto e foi descansar na gaiola. – Obrigada, Pig --, agradeceu a moça. A coruja piou alto, satisfeita consigo mesma, olhando para Ginny e Draco. 

Suave é

Suave é 

A noite é

De bar em bar

De bar em bar

De bar em bar

     – Acho que o clima só tende a piorar daqui pra frente, Draco. – Ginny olhava pela janela.

     -- Em ambos os sentidos, Virginia. – ainda abraçando-a, Malfoy mirava o horizonte. – Já que você quer mesmo levar esta história adiante, vou te ajudar. Mas se prepara, porque a luta vai ser grande, o falatório certamente virá.

     -- Estou de saco cheio de ter os outros murmurando às minhas costas a cada vez que resolvo visitar meus pais. Já chega de me esconder aqui. – Draco assentiu e aproveitou a deixa para lembrá-la:

     -- E, por falar em se esconder, o que é que você acha de sair desse moquifo? – Ginny olhou para ele exaltada. Imediatamente, ele se arrependeu de ter dito daquele jeito e tentou consertar: -- Veja, está bem arrumado, mas definitivamente este não é o lugar ideal para você!

     -- Você bem sabe que eu não posso pagar por nada melhor no momento!

     -- Realmente, trabalhando para aquela tal Academia Brasileira, a coisa deve estar difícil para você. E se eu...

     -- Nem vem, que não aceito ajuda de modo algum para absolutamente nada! – esbravejou Ginny, vermelha.

     -- Ah, sim, o orgulho grifinório. Bem, que assim seja, Virginia, não vou interferir – mas, em sua cabeça, Malfoy já estava maquinando contatos mais interessantes do que os da Granger para melhorar a situação da moça. – Vire-se sozinha, então. – Levantou e disse, ao depositar um rápido beijo em seu rosto. – Nós nos vemos no dia 25, então. Esteja pronta às três – e, dizendo isso, desaparatou, deixando-a sozinha, porém mais calma e, finalmente, na expectativa daquilo que prometia ser o acontecimento do ano.

***

**N.A.: **Aos leitores do conto, agradeço pelo apoio e pelas reviews que recebi! E prometo que o próximo capítulo não demorará tanto a sair!


	3. Os dias que antecedem

AINDA E SEMPRE  
  
Disclaimer: Simples e rápido: personagens de J.K. Rowling, exceto Marina Murtinho, Fernanda Melfontes e Silvia Maria Batira, aqui utilizadas para fins de entretenimento sem ligação à autora ou a quaisquer órgãos e/ou empresas a ela ligados. Não há lucro gerado com isso. Contém spoilers de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. A canção que inspira este capítulo é "Dias Melhores", de Jota Quest.  
  
Capítulo 3 – Os dias que antecedem  
  
Foi com um susto que se deu conta da presença de Hermione. Esta, apesar da sutileza para chamar a sua atenção, acabou por fazer com que ela pulasse do banco de madeira, causando um estrondo que mereceu um olhar feio e um "psiu!" de Madame Pince.  
-- Chegou uma correspondência da Academia Brasileira para você, Ginny. Toma – e a moça de cabelos castanhos dourados lhe estendeu o pergaminho enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. Ao ver que ela não fez menção de abri-lo, perguntou: -- Ué, não quer saber do que se trata?  
-- Não agora. Estou ocupada. Você sabe, ando correndo contra o tempo para entregar o artigo sobre as propriedades do murtisco dentro do prazo para a Professora Marina Murtinho, de Poções, para poder fechar o número 10 do periódico deles. Quisera eu ter um daqueles vira-tempos que vimos no Ministério da Magia, agora... – e olhou para a grande ampulheta que descansava sobre a escrivaninha da bibliotecária.  
Hermione tentou uma idéia: -- Você pode pedir ajuda ao Harry. Ele pode descrever com perfeição os milagres que uma poção de murtisco que eu preparei para ele operou nos cortes causados por aquela maldita pena da Umbridge. – Sua amiga não respondeu. Deu uma olhada de esguelha para a ruiva, que fingia estar concentrada na consulta ao Moste Potente Potions. Resolveu insistir: -- Sabe, isso agilizaria o seu trabalho, você está há dias internada nesta esc...  
O barulho do livro bruscamente fechado atraiu mais um olhar de advertência de Madame Pince.  
-- Olha, Mione, eu agradeço pela ajuda, mas não quero fazer isso porque... pPorque... pPorque o trabalho não seria meu -- concluiu de forma pouco convincente. E, para tentar soar natural e firme, acrescentou: -- Afinal, é você mesma que disse que devemos fazer por merecer. Quero ganhar o meu dinheiro honestamente!  
-- Ah, sem essa, Ginny! Pedir ajuda faz parte da coisa toda, várias pessoas aprendem assim, sabia? Além do mais, se você não fosse tão cabeça- dura como o seu irmão, já teria desistido da sua idéia de desprezar o Harry!  
Foi a vez de Ginny argumentar: -- Eu não sei do quê você está falando. Você sabe que eu estarei no Três Vassouras daqui a uma semana, Mione – e um tremor imperceptível da voz denunciou a si mesma que ainda não se encontrava pronta como gostaria. Voltou a remexer suas anotações, como se buscasse algo, somente para manter as mãos ocupadas.  
O silêncio que antecedeu a afirmação de Hermione tornou a frase ainda mais séria: -- Não para mim, Ginny. Guarde sua atuação para o dia 25. Você vai precisar dela, sabemos disso. – E, colocando as mãos da ruiva entre as suas, apertou- as levemente e sussurrou, otimista: -- Dias melhores raiarão para você minha amiga.  
  
"Vivemos esperando dias melhores  
  
Dias de paz, dias a mais  
  
Dias que não deixaremos para trás"  
  
Depositou um beijo na bochecha sardenta de Ginny e disse: -- Até a semana que vem. Se precisar, apareça ou mande uma coruja, se já estiver longe daqui. Vou almoçar e voltar à sala da Professora McGonagall; ela me aguarda para uma reunião no início da tarde. – Já estava se virando para sair quando se voltou e perguntou num tom casual: -- A propósito, você não me disse quem vai levar ao Três Vassouras.  
-- Tchau, Hermione -- e, com um sorriso tranqüilo, voltou sua atenção às suas coisas, dispensando-a eficientemente.  
Hermione saiu, mas carregou consigo, ao que parecia, não só a fome dela, mas a atenção sua atenção para o trabalho. Guardou suas anotações no material e tirou da bolsa o diário de capa de couro vermelho monogramado na frente com o VW na margem inferior. Molhando a pena na tinta marrom, abriu- o e escreveu.  
  
Ainda em Hogwarts, enfurnada na biblioteca -- como se eu não gostasse disso! Mas o que eu não suporto mesmo é quando Mione tem razão. Saiu daqui há pouco e levou minha paz falseada consigo. Que droga, não dá sequer para disfarçar minha dor sem que ninguém interfira? Nem o trabalho sustenta meus dias. Eu me alimento, trabalho, venho para cá, pesquiso, vou para a beira do lago, mas nada demove o sentimento de angústia do meu peito, e isso me aperta, me faz suspirar e temer os dias que virão. Até a Murta veio me dar sermão, veja só! Disse que ando gemendo mais do que ela, e que não posso me dar a esse luxo, já que posso resolver meus problemas, uma vez que ainda estou viva. As coisas vão muito bem, se uma Murta está em condições de me aconselhar! Já não bastam os vivos?  
Devolvendo a pena ao tinteiro, olhou para a janela alta ao lado e olhou para o dia branco. Os fracos raios do sol brincavam timidamente no lago, e a lula gigante esparramava-se preguiçosa à margem, próxima à árvore. O problema de se viver muitos anos no mesmo lugar, pensou, é que as pessoas passam a te conhecer tão bem que se acham no direito de julgar o modo como você escolhe levar a sua vida. Bem, não adiantava ficar se lamentando pelo que não conseguia esconder. O jeito seria trabalhar melhor seu modo de agir e direcionar sua atenção para outras coisas.  
  
"Vivemos esperando  
  
O dia em que seremos melhores  
  
Melhores no amor, Melhores na dor – Melhores em tudo"  
  
Melhorar mais ainda, atingir a perfeição no que fazia era um objetivo perseguido com obsessão por Ginny. Por isso, decidiu enfurnar-se mais ao fundo da biblioteca, na área restrita, para tentar terminar o artigo. O que era mesmo aquela cor lilás relacionada ao animal? Voltou ao seu antigo Fantastic Animals & Where to Find Them, para ler um resumo das características do murtisco. Isso serviria para auxiliá-la numa escrita mais simples e mais direta, pois o artigo se dirigia também aos alunos da Academia e não somente aos professores. Quanto ao seu português... Lamentável, é o que poderia dizer. Teria de pedir para sua amiga Fernanda Melfontes para revisá-lo. Fernanda estava morando em Londres há cerca de um ano e meio, para um estágio no Gringots. Era bastante requisitada por saber de muitas falcatruas e feitiços de criação brasileira que os bruxos utilizavam para lograr o banco, uma vez que se especializara em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e em Feitiços na Academia Brasileira. Mais um contato útil de Mione. Na verdade, devia muito à amiga de infância, ainda que ficasse brava com sua intromissão. Não ousava segredar-lhe que Malfoy iria com ela ao Três Vassouras, pois sabia que a isso se seguiria um sermão e a fala assustada acompanhada do olhar de choque da amiga, perguntando-lhe se não endoidecera de vez. Bem, ela mesma se tinha perguntado se não estava mesmo maluca, mas seu coração dizia que não. Apesar de arrogante e até mesmo antipático, Draco não era nada disso quando se tratava dela. Sentia- se mal em abusar da (rara) boa-vontade do rapaz, e sabia que ele fazia isso porque gostava muito dela. Parecia-lhe, de certa forma, que o estava usando para alcançar seus objetivos, mas se ele aceitava, mesmo sabendo que ela não o amava, então não devia se sentir tão culpada assim. Sabia que, no fundo, a idéia de causar frisson em todos os presentes ao acompanhar a garota também era algo que o agradava e que ele antevia com prazer.  
Já havia anoitecido quando largou a pena, satisfeita consigo mesma. Dois rolos de pergaminho de um metro cada, com sua caligrafia fina e miúda eram mais do que suficientes. Enrolou-os, escreveu o nome da destinatária e dirigiu-se ao corujal para enviar o artigo à amiga brasileira. Amarrando o pergaminho na perna de uma coruja-das-torres, recomendou-lhe que fosse diretamente a Londres e encontrasse Fernanda no serviço, e somente então se dirigiu para o lago.  
A tarde ia a meio quando se sentou sob a volumosa copa da árvore para descansar. Conjurou um pedaço de torta de rim de porco e uma taça de suco de abóbora. Sentia-se, finalmente, faminta, mas era sempre assim: só conseguia descansar, sentir fome ou baixar a guarda quando terminava de honrar seus compromissos. Agora, era com a Fernanda e, depois... Depois, nem sabia o que fazer. Sabia que teria de enfrentar a realidade e se preparar para a grande tarde na "agradável" companhia de Harry e das Patil – de Parvati, para ser exata. Tinha de escolher o vestido, os sapatos, decidir o que fazer com aquelas mechas flamejantes que tinha no lugar dos cabelos e, é claro, decidir o que fazer para deixar aquele rosto sem-graça e coalhado de sardas em algo desejável. Oh, não! Não havia pensado isso. Que se dane!, pensou em seguida. Se não era bonita, feia também não era.  
Aproximando-se das águas profundas, mirou-se no reflexo. Alguns raios fracos da tarde ainda batiam nas leves ondas que o vento frio fazia nas águas, e a imagem que apareceu era turva. Mesmo assim, achava que a face refletida naquele azul escuro era bonita. Bom, pelo menos, Draco gostava, e Dean também havia gostado, assim como Michael. Só Potter é que não.  
Na verdade, não sabia bem o que pensar disso. Lembrava-se da única vez em que o rapaz, quando ainda era um adolescente, dissera-lhe que ela era bonita. Tinha sido numa tarde como aquela, embora estivessem entrando na biblioteca. Ron a estava criticando por não sair com Neville, que estava sem par para o Baile de Inverno dos sextanistas:  
– Mas se você já saiu com ele antes, Ginny, não vejo qual é o probl... --, quando, surpreendentemente, surgiu uma voz por trás de sua nuca e respondeu para seu irmão: -- Ron, larga a mão de ser chato. Se a Ginny não quer ir com o Neville, é porque ela já deve ter um par!  
-- Não tenho, não, – havia murmurado, entre os livros e os cabelos lisos que escorriam pelos lados de seu rosto, cobrindo seu semblante sem que Harry a visse direito. – Eu não fui convidada por ninguém, e nem Neville me chamou, Ron. Você é que está enchendo.  
-- Eu, enchendo?! – bBradou seu irmão no corredor. – Você reclama de estar sozinha e diz que não quer acompanhar o Neville! Estou te fazendo um favor!  
Com o rosto afogueado, levantou seu queixo e desafiou seu irmão: -- Duvido que você consiga algo melhor para você! Mione já está cheia dessa sua falta de sensibilidade! Não precisa ficar me lembrando a toda hora que eu sou feia e desajeitada!  
-- Não fala besteira, Ginny – foi o que, surpresa, ouviu Harry dizer. – Você nunca foi feia. Ehr... Ddesajeitada, talvez, mas nunca foi feia. – E, para o assombro de Ron e dela própria, completou com um assopro: -- Sempre te achei uma menina muito bonita. – E entraram na biblioteca. As orelhas de Ron, que sorria radiante, estavam vermelhas, mas ela tinha certeza de que seu rosto não estava escarlate, mas púrpura de vergonha.  
Depois daquele dia, poucas foram aàs vezes em que ela havia estado realmente perto dele. É claro que sempre havia a sala comunal e que andava na companhia dele, de Hermione, de Ron, de Neville e de Luna – que se descobrira apaixonada não por seu irmão, mas por Neville, mas não estava junto do garoto. E, quando as coisas começaram realmente a se complicar para todos, e mesmo após todas aquelas mortes e desastres com a ascensão do poder de Voldemort – ela sempre conseguira pronunciar o seu nome --, não teve chance de chegar tão perto para uma conversa franca com ele. Covarde é o que tinha sido, até que, antes do Baile de Formatura dos setimanistas que eram seus veteranos e amigos, havia cruzado com Harry no corredor. Os boatos de que ele estava ficando com Parvati já corriam a escola, e ela se roia de ciúmes. Isso a impediu de interpretar melhor os olhares vagos no rosto sério de Harry, quando estava sentado à frente do xadrez de bruxo, na poltrona vermelha da sala comunal. Mal sabia ela que ele não a olhava como a irmã de Ron, mas como alguém diferente, a quem estava passando a enxergar aos poucos. Ainda envenenada pelas palavras de Lavender, acreditava na versão de que Harry a havia beijado uma única vez como prêmio de consolação, antes do baile. Obviamente, aquilo havia gerado fofocas que correram como fogo em meio à campina seca, e por isso Draco havia acreditado que Harry havia "ficado" com ela.  
Não podia se lembrar daquele dia. Definitivamente. Ele estava cansado, exausto, mal-humorado... eE embriagado. Era humilhação demais. Achava que não poderia suportar mais do que aquilo, mas quando ele não a defendeu do beijo de Malfoy, foi o fim.  
Depois daquilo, os dias se seguiram iguais, um após o outro, dias de tristeza, de afastamento e de dor constante. Dias iguais e a mais, sem que nada mudasse – até que aquela maldita carta chegasse à sua casa e fizesse com que ela ficasse esperando por uma nova oportunidade.  
  
"Vivemos esperando O dia em que seremos para sempre Vivemos esperando – Dias melhores pra sempre"  
  
Talvez, estivesse sonhando, mas alguma coisa teria de acontecer. O que não podia mais era ficar na mesmice. Pelo menos nisso Hermione tinha razão. Afinal de contas, era uma Grifinória. Se abrir a chaga e expô-la à dor aguda fizesse com que melhorasse de vez, então que fosse. Pelo menos, não passaria mais os dias pensando no que jamais poderia ter, e levasse uma vida mais feliz.  
  
"Dias melhores pra sempre Dias melhores pra sempre Dias melhores pra sempre"  
  
*****  
  
Sentado de frente à lareira do sobrado onde morava, ele mirava vagamente o fogo crepitante. As labaredas dançavam alegremente em meio às cinzas e ao carvão vermelho. A caneca fumegante de café jazia ao seu lado, os papéis do Ministério espalhados no chão. Mas isso não importava. Não via que o café manchava o tapete roído pelas traças. Contemplava o fogo e se lembrava dos cabelos flamejantes de Ginny, de seus lábios rosados e doces, que somente uma vez tivera coragem de provar.  
Tinha se mostrado um fracasso total: estava cansado, sujo, suado, e muito mal-humorado, porque tinha acabado de cruzar com Malfoy, que soltava piadinhas cruéis sobre ele e Parvati, gabando-se de ter sido aceito – quando na verdade isso ainda não havia acontecido – para ser o acompanhante de Ginny ao Baile de Formatura. Agora, nunca conseguiria dizer a ela que a achava maravilhosa. Embebedara-se com duas ou três doses de uísque de fogo para esquecer. A bebida ainda ardia na garganta quando cruzou o caminho da ruiva e, sem falar nada, tropeçando, completamente bêbado, havia se agarrado aos seus finos braços como se fossem tábuas de salvação da situação que vivia, e havia colado seus lábios aos dela num beijo desajeitado e breve, para depois sair andando e, na esquina do corredor, tropeçar e rachar a testa na parede. Madame Pomfrey havia ajudado a curar sua bebedeira, é claro, e, se não fosse por Dobby, jamais teria conseguido ir para a Ala Hospitalar sem fazer alarde. Nenhum remédio ou poção, porém, seria capaz de tirar de sua memória a suavidade e a maciez que havia sentido ao entrar em contato com os lábios rosados de Ginny, e tampouco foram capazes de fazê-lo esquecer do perfume de rosas que ela emanava da pele alva e lisa.  
-- Amor, você vai ficar aí?  
Que coisa, não conseguia um minuto de paz. Lá vinha ela ajeitar o vaso na mesa, recolhendo os papéis do chão, limpando o café do tapete, murmurando Scourfigy! a cada sujeirinha que via, sempre muito eficiente. – Você quer que eu prepare o seu banho?  
-- Não, Parvati, pode ir dormir. Você também deve estar cansada do trabalho na livraria. – Descruzou as pernas e, apoiando sua mão no braço da poltrona, ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente.  
-- Querido, ler para crianças não é um trabalho extenuante – rRetrucou, sorrindo. – Mas investigar o contrabando de poções romenas ilegais para cá deve deixá-lo exausto.  
Harry assoprou: -- Tudo o que eu preciso, Parvati, é de paz para colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem.  
-- Eu sei no que você está pensando. Está calado há dias. Acha que eu não sei, que eu não percebi o jeito como você folheia aquele seu maldito álbum de fotografias e pára na foto dela? Harry, você não percebe que ela não te ama como eu amo e que ela não pode te oferecer o que eu te ofereço agora? – cColocou a mão no ombro dele, mas o rapaz se levantou de chofre e a encarou:  
-- Nunca, nunca queira saber o que eu penso, porque você sequer vai alcançar a profundidade dos problemas que enfrento – aAtacou. – E, quanto à Ginny, você teria de melhorar muito na vida pra ser tudo o que ela é.  
Parvati olhou-o com mágoa e rancor, os olhos parecendo fendas: -- Mas é comigo que você vai se casar, Harry Potter.  
-- Deus e você sabem o porquê, Parvati Patil. – Seu ar era cansado e o tom de voz denotava frustração: -- E, antes que eu enlouqueça, vou à Toca. Aproveite para descansar você. Não sei se volto hoje. – E, por estar muito cansado para se concentrar, jogou Pó de Flu na lareira, guardando os óculos no bolso da calça e entrando nas chamas saltitantes, gritou A Toca! e sumiu, enquanto Parvati bradava: -- Vai, pode ir! Já vai tarde! Ela não vai estar por lá, mesmo!  
  
*****  
  
Estava de volta à Rua Falls. Ali era o seu lugar – um lugarzinho simples e precário, tinha de admitir, mas era seu e ninguém a poderia tirar de lá, a menos que quisesse.  
Esquentou a água para o banho, encheu a banheira pequena de ágata que possuía, e mergulhou na água tépida, molhando os cabelos e apoiando sua cabeça na curva da banheira. Domingo à noite era um dia maravilhoso para fazer "nada" além de descansar, já que estava livre de suas tarefas mais urgentes. Havia sido exatamente isso ao que havia se dedicado desde que enxugara mais lágrimas ao sair de sob a árvore que margeava o lago de Hogwarts: acordara tarde, vagueara pelas alamedas de Hogsmeade, parara na Madame Puddifoot para tomar um café com creme e canela, e comprara suprimentos para trabalho – três rolos de pergaminho e um novo vidro de tinta vermelha. A sua sempre acabava tão rápido! Então, passara somente na frente do Três Vassouras e acenara rapidamente para Madame Rosmerta, enquanto se dirigia a uma esquina e finalmente desaparatara com seu material e sua mala de viagem.  
Estava pensando em como se arrumar para ir ao Três Vassouras no sábado seguinte. Vestido vermelho? Decididamente não. Seria à tarde, e ela já havia usado essa cor naquela desastrosa noite do Baile. Não estava com vontade de repetir a dose. Não poderia usar dourado, tampouco, ou qualquer outra cor desse gênero. Ao mesmo tempo, devia estar elegante e fazer com que Malfoy não se arrependesse de andar ao seu lado. Por isso, gastaria nem que fosse seu último sicle de economia para estar à altura dele e para parecer uma rainha... eE humilhar Parvati. Ah, Deus! Como seria bom que todos a olhassem e a achassem magnífica! Seria um consolo.  
Ginny continuou imaginando. Entrementes, a água esfriava, e ela só sentiu o arrepio quando uma coruja-das-torres bateu à janela. Enrolou-se na toalha e a abriu para que ela entrasse. Brrrr! Como estava esfriando! Apanhou o pergaminho, pagou ao animal e o libertou. Sentando-se na cama, abriu-o:  
  
Querida Ginny,  
  
Aqui está o artigo revisado. Excelente, como sempre. Duas ou três expressões foram mexidas, mas seu português está melhorando a olhos vistos! Um beijo e boa sorte na Academia! Diga à Professora Murtinho que mando um grande abraço para ela.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Fernanda  
  
Sorriu, satisfeita. Fernanda era sempre tão gentil, tão prestativa e tão eficiente! Trabalhara no final de semana para que ela não atrasasse o envio do material. Por isso, não se demorou a deitar e adormecer, para que pudesse enviar o artigo o mais cedo possível. Seus olhos se fecharam, mas sua mente voou para mundos imaginários perfeitos, nos quais ela se via como a senhora de um castelo cujo rei era seu amado Harry. Porque, ainda que ninguém soubesse, aquele tipo de exercício noturno era o que aquecia os seus dias e a levava a viver mais outro dia, e era sempre daquele jeito, voando alto sem vassoura, que adormecia mais tranqüila e um pouco feliz.  
Na manhã seguinte, Ginny acordou antes que o sol raiasse e, ainda em jejum, saiu pelas ruas do subúrbio londrino e adentrou aquelas ruas estreitas e acabadas, velhas conhecidas suas, até que chegasse à cabine telefônica vermelha de vidros quebrados e empoeirados. Entrou, fechou a porta e digitou os números que sabia de cor, até que finalmente ouviu a voz suave ecoar dentro da cabine:  
-- Bem-vinda ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe o seu nome e o objetivo de sua visita.  
Com a voz segura e firme, respondeu: -- Virginia Weasley, entrega de material acadêmico para envio internacional. – E, pela fenda de onde deveriam sair moedas, foi expelido um broche dourado com a inscrição "Virginia Weasley, entrega de material acadêmico", que ela logo pregou sobre as vestes marrons. Em seguida, viu a luz do dia que nascia se extinguir, seguida pelo breu e pela luz ofuscante do saguão do Ministério, cujo centro ainda era enfeitado por uma fonte, embora já não fosse a de Brethren. Bom, pelo menos, pensou, se eu for rápida, não haverá porquê alguém me segurar aqui dentro, e eu irei embora antes que o veja.  
Atravessou o saguão, deixou sua varinha com Eric, e entrou no elevador, fechando os portões. A mesma voz de mulher disse, quando chegou ao andar desejado: -- Nível Dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel- General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.  
Ginny saiu sorrateira, olhando para os lados. Era urgente que comprasse uma coruja. Não podia ficar fazendo essas loucuras e se arriscar a esse ponto só para poder usar o Pig. Não podia, também, pensar em ver seu pai, porque ele certamente reclamaria que ela não aparecia há pelo menos dois meses na Toca, e a levaria para lá. O jeito que ela via de economizar era mesmo deixando o pergaminho endereçado sobre a mesa de Ron e rezar para que ele o remetesse logo. Encontrando o cubículo no qual se lia à porta "Quartel-general dos Aurores", entrou pé ante pé e depositou o rolo sobre a mesa de seu irmão, sempre bagunçada. Balançou a cabeça; não sei como a Mione ainda consegue ficar com ele, e riu-se.  
Já havia conseguido escapar de outros bruxos e de seu pai, que ainda não havia chegado, e estava no Átrio pegando sua varinha de volta quando ouviu atrás de si a conhecida voz pastosa: -- Ora, ora, quem eu vejo por aqui... Quando você vai poder ter uma coruja, Weasley? E quando vai parar de usar o elevador para trouxas e incompetentes?  
A moça se virou e encarou um Malfoy cansado, um tanto quanto desalinhado mas, mesmo assim, com uma expressão de desdém e de cinismo no rosto charmoso. – Malfoy. Eu devia saber. O que faz aqui a essa hora?  
-- Se eu fosse uma nulidade, perguntaria a mesma coisa para você. – E, baixando a voz: -- Não é prudente fazer isso às vésperas de sábado, dona Virginia. Você podia ter levado o artigo para Hogwarts ou para aquela intragável sabe-tudo mandar para você.  
Sua resposta hesitava: -- Eu... não pensei nisso.  
-- Isso – retrucou o sonserino -- É evidente. Mas arquitetar e prever danos nunca foi o forte dos grifinórios.  
-- Agora, você está exagerando. Ademais, que história é essa de me espionar aqui dentro?  
-- Primeiro, eu passei a noite aqui, trabalhando. Segundo, quem deve estar aqui sou eu, e não você. Terceiro, ainda bem que tem alguém que cuida para que suas besteiras não sejam ainda maiores. Agora vamos andando, que daqui a pouco essas lareiras estarão impossíveis.  
-- Para onde vamos? – perguntou ela, quando ele já a guiava pelo braço, enquanto o bruxo que guardava varinhas testemunhava, estupefato, o diálogo deles. E, virando-se para o homem: -- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: Obliviate! Estupore!  
-- Draco!  
-- Não quero que ninguém saia por aí fofocando a nosso respeito... Não antes da hora certa... – e sorriu um meio-sorriso de antecipação. – Vamos, que eu te levo pro Beco Diagonal.  
-- O que vamos fazer lá a esta hora da manhã, posso saber?  
-- O que você acha? Passar na loja de animais, para acabar com esta palhaçada de sair por aí se arriscando. – E antepondo-se ao protesto da moça: -- Sshhh, nem um piu, moça. Encare como um presente.  
-- Eu não preciso de presentes vindos de você, Malfoy!  
Os olhos do rapaz faiscaram: -- Não se faça de insolente, Virginia Weasley. Sabe que precisa de uma coruja, ao menos, para poder trabalhar. Se não quiser como presente, depois você me paga. Mas você vai pegar uma, nem que eu tenha de enfiar goela abaixo! Vamos, que o Caldeirão Furado já está perto. Entre muda e saia calada, ouviu?  
-- E quem é você pra me dar ordens?  
Draco bufou: -- Isso não é uma ordem, mas uma recomendação. Achei que soubesse a diferença, Weasley, mas vejo que são todos iguais, mesmo.  
-- Sem essa de humilhar minha família, Draco Malfoy! A sua nunca prestou e nem todo o dinheiro que você tem pode me fazer pensar o contrário! Veja só o seu p...  
-- Nunca mencione esse homem de novo, Virginia. Nunca, ouviu bem? – ela não sabia o quanto doía para ele ser filho de quem era. Olhou para a expressão de mal-humor de Ginny e continuou: -- Agora, entra aí, atravessa e me espera do lado da parede de pedra.  
Quando Draco apareceu ao lado dela, Ginny perguntou: -- O que você fez?  
-- Nada que te interessa.  
-- Pára de ser grosso comigo!  
-- Então não faça perguntas que não te dizem respeito – e bateu com a varinha nos tijolos de pedra. O quebra-cabeça se movia magicamente enquanto uma ruiva aborrecidíssima se recusava a encará-lo.  
Foi com a voz mais branda que Draco se dirigiu a ela, segurando-a pelos braços: -- Vamos, Ginny, não fique magoada comigo. Só não quero que ninguém saiba que estivemos juntos; há olhos e ouvidos por toda parte, e eu tenho de me proteger e de protegê-la também, mas isto não implica você saber do que faço para que isso aconteça. Quanto menos você souber, melhor será para todos nós. É por isso que sou um Inominável. – Afagou os braços dela, que relaxava aos poucos. Em seguida, agitou a varinha sobre sua cabeça, sem aviso, e a desiludiu. Ginny sentiu como se um ovo gelado se quebrasse sobre sua cabeça, e tomou a textura e a cor do que quer que se encontrasse por detrás dela. – Agora, vamos para a loja de animais.  
O sol despertara por completo, embora o dia fosse branco, como todos os outros. Caminhando em silêncio ao seu lado, Draco conversava como se falasse sozinho. – Dia branco... Fresco aqui fora, que coisa boa. Nada como poder dar um passeio de vez em quando. – E, para a senhora que atendia atrás do balcão da loja de animais:  
-- Quero uma boa coruja, que agüente longos trajetos.  
-- Pois não, Sr. Malfoy. Temos uma que servirá perfeitamente aos seus propósitos. Essa coruja branca...  
-- Nada disso. O que acha que sou, idiota? Veja para mim aquela ali da gaiola de cobre.  
-- Sinto muito, Sr. Malfoy. Ela está reservada para o Sr. Boot e ele virá busc...  
-- Não perguntei se está reservada ou não. Quero-a agora. Pago o triplo.  
Ginny cochichou: -- Draco! Eu não tenho dinheiro! – mas só ouviu-o silenciá-la discretamente, com um aceno muito leve de cabeça, enquanto se dirigia à mulher do balcão: -- Pegue-a agora; tenho pressa.  
-- Pois não, Sr. Malfoy.—Hesitando, a vendedora entregou-lhe a gaiola e murmurou: -- Nesse caso, são vinte e três galeões e cinco nuques, senhor.  
  
-- Draco jogou desdenhosamente alguns galeões a mais sobre o balcão. -- Isso deve bastar para compensá-la pela perda de um cliente. E agora, se me der licença, estou muito ocupado.  
-- Pois não, Sr. Malfoy; tenha um bom dia o senhor também --, mas o rapaz loiro já seguia adiante sem olhar para trás, seguido de uma moça invisível que estava encantada com o animal. Pararam à frente da sorveteria de Florean Fortescue.  
-- Ah, Draco, quanto dinheiro! Estou desolada!  
-- Você sabe que isso não é nada, Ginny. Não espero que me devolva. É um presente que será útil para você, acredite. E vê se pára de ficar amolando aquele babaca do seu irmão e de confiar numa coruja tão pequena e desesperada como aquele idiota do Pidwijin para fazer suas remessas.  
-- É Pigwidgeon! – ela protestou.  
-- Pouco se me dá. – E esticou o rolo de pergaminho contendo o artigo para a Academia Brasileira de Magia e Bruxaria. – Toma. Pode mandar.  
Ela estava assombrada: -- Mas... Eu coloquei na mesa do Ron!  
-- E você acha que eu não vi e não peguei? Não quero que saibam que você esteve por lá. Vamos, mande logo esse artigo. – E, vendo a expressão de protesto dela, adiantou-se: -- Não preciso ser gênio pra saber o que é isso, Ginny. Anda, que está de dia e não posso parecer bobo falando sozinho!  
Uma vez decidida a aceitar o presente, Ginny respondeu: -- Tudo bem, dessa vez eu aceito porque você tem razão-  
-- Eu sempre tenho razão, Weasley --, ele retrucou.  
Ela continuou, ignorando o comentário convencido: -- Mas não pense que vai me comprar, Malfoy. – E virando-se para a coruja: -- Poxa, você é muito bonita! O seu nome, qual será?  
-- Anda logo com isso!  
-- Já vou! Ah, já sei! Que tal Pennelope? – A coruja deu uma bicadinha carinhosa em seu dedo. -- Sim! E eu a chamarei de Penny! Minha linda coruja dourada e marrom! Quem não vai gostar nada é o Percy... – E riu-se, ao lembrar da Srta. Clearwater. E, respondendo à impaciência do rapaz: -- Sim, Draco, já vou, já vou! Toma aqui, leve a sua primeira encomenda e volte para mim. Terei saudade! Vá! – E observou o ponto meio dourado sumir no céu nublado.  
Draco estava agitado. – Já não era sem tempo. Quanta frescura para um bicho!  
-- É por essas coisas que eu me convenço que não vale a pena ficar com você, Malfoy. – Ele se mexeu, incomodado, e devolveu: -- De qualquer modo, aqui estamos nós. – Estendeu-lhe uma chave de portal e disse: vamos, pegue-a para voltar àquela mansarda que você chama de casa. Lá, eu desiludo você.  
Ginny sentiu o puxão no umbigo e tudo rodopiar à sua volta no momento em que encostou o dedo na moeda de ouro. Seu ombro se entrechocava com o de Draco e, então, caiu de joelhos no chão de seu apartamento. Draco se levantou, ajeitou o cabelo e as vestes e disse:  
-- Eu ainda insisto que isso aqui é um horror, Ginny. Não é pra você. Definitivamente.  
-- É, só que eu não tenho dinheiro para nada melhor, e já te falei que não vou aceitar nada de você – bem, fora a Penny. E agora, faça-me o favor de me fazer voltar ao normal.  
O rapaz bateu com a varinha em sua cabeça e ela se sentiu invadida por uma deliciosa sensação de morno torpor. – Vou indo. Eu te pego aqui às três da tarde, no sábado. Esteja pronta. E Ginny – Draco se voltou para ela – Veja lá o que vai usar, se quiser impressionar a todos. – E desapareceu.  
-- Não tenho pensado em outra coisa, Draco --, murmurou a si mesma, sentando-se na beirada da cama desfeita.  
Olhou resignada para a escrivaninha, e só então se deu conta de que ainda não havia aberto o envelope que havia chegado da Academia e que Mione havia entregado no sábado. Abriu-o enquanto tomava um copo de suco de abóbora – a primeira coisa que tomava no dia --, e sua boca entreabriu-se à medida que lia a mensagem:  
  
Ilma. Srta. Virginia Weasley, A/C Srta. Hermione Granger Ministério da Magia Londres – GB  
  
Academia Brasileira de Magia e Bruxaria, 18 de outubro.  
  
Cara Virginia,  
  
É com grande prazer que vimos informá-la de que seus artigos têm sido de grande valia para nossos cursos e para o aperfeiçoamento de nosso currículo acadêmico. Os alunos têm tirado grande proveito de seus ensinamentos, bem como nós do corpo docente temos nos valido de suas sugestões para tornar as aulas mais atrativas e mais substanciais em áreas que pouco conhecemos, tais como a de poções cujos ingredientes não sejam os de nosso território. Assim, como forma de agradecimento e de reconhecimento de sua valiosa contribuição para esta instituição de ensino, nós a convidamos a integrar permanentemente o corpo docente desta Academia como professora adjunta. Sua tarefa se resumirá a contribuir com pesquisa e produção de textos para nossa escola, bem como com revisão dos textos para envio aos Estados Unidos e à Grã-Bretanha, além de comparecer, a cada trimestre, para reunião geral do corpo docente e planejamento das próximas atividades e eventos acadêmicos.  
Inicialmente, podemos oferecer-lhe apenas a quantia simbólica de duzentos e cinqüenta e cinco galeões e o convite para permanecer em nossa escola quando de suas visitas, mas isso poderá mudar de acordo com seu desempenho e com a ampliação do número de publicações em nosso país. Quanto às suas referências, sabemos serem as mais confiáveis e completas.  
Esperamos, então, que aceite o convite e forneça o número de seu cofre no Banco Grigots para depósito imediato de seu salário de contratação, e nos informe via coruja quando poderá agendar conosco sua primeira visita.  
Informamos, finalmente, que seu artigo sobre as propriedades da poção de murtisco constará nos anais como sua primeira colaboração como professora de nossa Academia, caso aceite o cargo. Sem mais, aguardamos ansiosamente sua resposta e despedimo-nos  
  
cordialmente,  
  
Profa. Silvia Maria Batira Diretora  
  
-- Minha nossa! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar antes de desabar na cama, eufórica. Nem vinte e quatro anos completos, e agora isso! Que maravilha! Era melhor do que ser monitora-chefe, ou do que ser apanhadora da Grifinória. Era um emprego com um salário substancial, que permitiria que se mudasse dali para um lugar melhor, além da chance de viajar e de ajudar seus pais!  
Pulou de alegria, respirou fundo, sentou-se à escrivaninha e respondeu à carta, dizendo que estaria no Brasil ainda em dezembro para uma rápida visita à escola, e que o número de seu cofre no Gringots era 873. Agora, era só esperar Penny retornar que, logo em seguida, despacharia o pergaminho à Academia. Quem sabe um dia ainda publicasse na Editora Little Red Books? Entrementes, sorrindo bobamente, mirando-se no espelho, encarou com mais otimismo a idéia de aparecer ao lado de Draco Malfoy no próximo sábado, já definindo de que forma ela seria vista por todos.  
Sem que ela sequer suspeitasse, o plano de Malfoy havia dado certo até aquele momento e, ao observá-la por debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade, sorria satisfeito consigo mesmo, antes de desaparatar de fato, causando um estalo que foi estranhado pela ruiva.  
  
*****  
  
Nota da autora: Quero pedir desculpas pela demora no término do terceiro capítulo. Andei muito ocupada com o trabalho, e dei uma parada só para poder postar no 3 Vassouras, que eu adoro! Por isso, quero também agradecer aos leitores que me mandaram os reviews, à minha beta, Diana; à Pichi e à comissão organizadora do site, que têm se dedicado imensamente para que possamos mantê-lo no ar! E aguardem, já estou escrevendo o quarto capítulo! 


	4. Vestindo veludo verde

Ainda e Sempre  
  
Disclaimer: Esta história está baseada no enredo criado pela autora J.K. Rowling para a série Harry Potter, e a maioria das personagens são originárias dela. Não há, porém, qualquer lucro ou proveito comercial com esta atividade, que visa somente ao entretenimento entre fãs e internautas. Aviso, ainda, que esta songfic contém spoilers de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Para este capítulo, o que me inspirou foi a canção popular "Greensleeves", que data da Inglaterra do século XIII, de autoria anônima, embora ela seja creditada ao Rei Henrique VIII. Aproveito, finalmente, para dizer que apresento uma tradução livre da canção, mantendo seu sentido original, para que possam aproveitá-la melhor.  
  
Capítulo 4 – Vestindo veludo verde  
  
O dia amanheceu nublado e frio, e a garoa que caía era fina a ponto de penetrar imperceptível e irremediavelmente nas vestes dos transeuntes que Ginny sabia estarem lá embaixo, cuidando de suas vidas. Para completar, o vento era cortante. Tinha certeza de que já passava das dez, mas ainda estava sob as cobertas, que a protegiam do ar frio que penetrava sob as frestas da porta, as venezianas e as telhas fora do lugar. Nada poderia ser mais animador do que aquilo para que a fizesse se levantar e pensar em se arrumar para sair. Afinal, suspirou silenciosamente, é sábado. O grande dia.  
Decidida a não permanecer inerte o dia todo, jogou a roupa de cama para o lado, gemendo de frio em seguida, e rapidamente vestiu o roupão. Nada de pão. Esqueci de fazer. Pelo menos, tinha café. Ou pensava que tivesse, antes de abrir o pote que tirou da prateleira, sopesando-o com a cara suspeita. O mal-humor se instalou logo em seguida. Sem pão, sem café. Que droga! Vou ter de sair nesse dia terrível pra comp...AAARRRE!  
Um estalido a assustou, e Fred e George surgiram à sua frente. – Ainda de pijama, maninha? Tsc, tsc... Pensei que você fosse como o nosso querido Percy, sempre madrugador e tão perfeito!  
-- Ah, não enche, Fred! O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
-- Bom dia pra você também, Ginny! – Zzombou George. – A mamãe pediu pra vir aqui pra ver se você precisa de alguma coisa. Mandou umas tortinhas de frutas secas e um empadão de costela de porco. – ela olhou desconfiada. – Pode comer, eu juro que não fizemos nada com a comida! – ele retrucou, inocentemente.  
– Ah, ela também mandou suco de abóbora! – Completou Fred. -- Disse que sentia que você estava passando fome, já que Mione contou que você está magra... Quero dizer, mais magra do que de costume. Vamos, toma aí o seu café. A gente te faz companhia.  
-- Nossa, quanta gentileza, rapazes! – Sentou-se na beirada da cama, enquanto os gêmeos se apoiavam na parede oposta, perto da janela.  
O primeiro pedaço de empadão que abocanhou caiu em seu estômago como uma bênção, forrando-o completamente. Nada como a comida maravilhosa da sua mãe para fazê-la se sentir em casa, e estar com seus divertidos irmãos em sua casa era muito legal, também.  
-- Nossa, Ginny, que lugar maneiro! Mas a Hermione não exagerou quando disse que aqui é pequeno. – George olhava para ela fixamente, e continuou a falar, depois de estender um copo para que ela tomasse o suco. – Bom, nós também começamos modestamente, lá no Beco Diagonal. Quero dizer, eu e o Fred tivemos de dormir no nosso depósito-laboratório!  
De repente, tudo o que Ginny via ficou rosado, e ela começou a flutuar e a rodopiar lentamente. Engasgada, conseguiu apenas gritar: -- Socorro! –, enquanto eles riam, olhando-a acima de suas cabeças.  
-- Gostou, Ginny? Diga-nos, como está aí em cima?  
-- Fred, me faça descer já daqui! E devolva a minha visão normal!  
-- Quer dizer que deu certo? Está mesmo vendo a vida diferente, Ginny? Está de que cor? -- a voz de George era ansiosa.  
-- Está tudo cor-de-rosa! Me desçam daqui já, já! Ou eu vou contar pra mamãe!  
Os sorrisos esmoreceram, enquanto Fred a puxava pelo pé e lhe estendia um pedaço de chiclete azul. – Toma, é o antídoto. – Mais uma vez, ela desconfiou. – Pode pegar.  
A sensação de flutuar foi aos poucos diminuindo, assim como a visão voltou ao normal, não sem antes passar pelo lilás. – Afinal, o que foi isso, rapazes? Vocês juraram que a comida não estava alterada!  
-- É verdade. Mas você não pode dizer o mesmo com relação ao suco. Esta é a mais nova sensação da nossa loja de logros e brincadeiras, Rosa- rodopia! Faz você vez o mundo cor-de-rosa! Três gotas na sua bebida são o suficiente para o efeito durar uma hora! Somente cinco sicles o vidrinho, uma pechincha! --, informou George. – Bom, é isso aí, mana. Nós vamos indo. A loja não pode ficar fechada de fim de semana, e o prejuízo vai ser grande se não formos agora, porque vamos fechar às quatro para irmos ao Três Vassouras. Ouvi Hermione contar ao Ron que você vai, é verdade?  
Ginny tentou ser casual: -- É sim, o Harry me convidou, e como é amigo da família, eu vou. – Arrumando os lençóis, ouviu-os perguntar se não queria que eles a acompanhassem. – Não, já tenho companhia.  
-- Quem? Alguém que conhecemos? – Iinquiriu Fred.  
-- Sim, e não. Bom, não tão bem quanto poderiam... – Não seria louca de contar que Malfoy a buscaria dali a algumas horas. – Mas esperem e verão. Agora podem ir, que já estão atrasados.  
-- Não enquanto não soubermos quem é, maninha.  
-- Pode fazer essa pose de irmão mais velho se quiser, Fred, mas vai perder um dinheirão da loja, porque eu não vou contar e acabou. – Ela sabia ser eficiente com eles, e imediatamente ouviu dois estalidos, enquanto o quarto ficava maior.  
Ginny guardou a comida coberta na prateleira, jogou o suco fora e se sentou em frente à escrivaninha. Ainda não acreditava que havia recebido aquela carta. Ah, quando sua mãe soubesse! Apostou que a veria chorar de felicidade. Leu-a mais duas vezes, para se certificar de que não era sonho, e voltou seus olhos para o céu cinzento. Tinha aberto a janela mesmo com frio, na esperança de ver Penny e poder despachar a carta. Afinal, aquele era o sexto dia desde que ela viajara com o artigo. Na verdade, tinha dó de mandá-la naquele tempo de volta a uma viagem tão longa, mas era um caso de urgência, e a coruja era jovem e resistente. Sua cabeça pendia, apoiada pela mão direita, enquanto olhava para o nada lá fora.  
O tempo se fez ausente, e ela não percebeu quando a garoa parou e o tempo ficou mais frio. Sentia um torpor estranho, um medo incomparável de fazer uma besteira, de se arriscar como queria. Tantas coisas novas acontecendo! Teria de alugar um novo apartamento, num lugar melhor, ou mesmo uma casa que tivesse uma lareira, pelo menos. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas Draco tinha razão. Como habitar uma casa de trouxas sem ao menos uma lareira que facilitasse o seu transporte para o Ministério, para Hogwarts e para a Toca? Ela não era amiga de aparatações; seu teste tinha sido lastimável e havia obtido aprovação por pouco. Preferia estar montada em uma boa vassoura de corrida a qualquer outro meio de transporte. Era confortável, e podia sentir o vento nos cabelos. A única vantagem da lareira era o sopro morno, quando era inverno. Sim, deveria alugar uma boa casa com lareira, cozinha para poder cozinhar, um ambiente para montar uma biblioteca modesta, em que pudesse colocar seus livros e sua escrivaninha, e estava tudo bem. É verdade que queria um quarto maior, uma cômoda com espelho, um tapete no chão, poltronas confortáveis na sala, e um quintal onde pudesse deixar as crianças brincarem... Mas o que estava pensando? Sequer teria a chance de se casar um dia, quanto mais ter crianças! Bom, não custava sonhar. Bobamente, listou o que queria numa casa, numa letra descuidada, mas inconfundivelmente sua, num pedaço de pergaminho que jazia sobre a escrivaninha, solto. Ah, essa mania de escrever diários! Escrever tudo o que pensava, tudo o que desse na telha... Vou jogar essa porcaria fora! Chegou a murmurar Lacarnum infl..., mas desistiu, impelida por uma súbita vontade de guardar o papel. Deixou-o a um canto, abandonado, como se tivesse vergonha de ter imaginado uma casa para si, com lugar para uma família.  
Família. Ah, como sentia saudade da sua! Crescer rodeada de irmãos barulhentos e de uma mãe eriçada e muito amorosa fazia com que se sentisse solitária. E agora, que veria seu sonho ir-se embora para sempre com outra que não fosse ela, sentia-se ainda pior. Recusou-se a sentir pena de si mesma pela enésima vez. Se era pra mudar, que fosse tudo!  
Ela já havia pensado isso várias vezes naquela semana. Por isso, nada daqueles tons marrons, azuis, rosas ou vermelhos que usava. E nada daqueles cabelos escorridos e sem vida. Queria surpreender a todos, não só pela companhia provocadora de Draco Malfoy, mas por estar diferente. Talvez, aquilo fosse crescer. Fosse o que fosse, fez com que ela escolhesse roupas completamente diferentes das que usava.  
Levantando-se, foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu a porta, retirando dele o vestido e os saltos que havia comprado numa butique cara de trouxas, algo como Harrod's, ou algo que o valha... Colocou o vestido em frente do corpo e olhou-se no espelho da porta, que havia sido presente de sua mãe. Está faltando o cabelo! Arrume essa palha queimada! Foi o que ele gritou, mas ela respondeu com um aceno de desdém e uma careta com a língua de fora. Virou-se para a cama e depositou a roupa sobre o edredon estendido. Tão diferente do que era. E tão lindo. Como Malfoy, que era o oposto e se prestava a ajudá-la uma última vez. Se ao menos pudesse gostar dele! Mas amava Harry mais do que tudo, mesmo com toda a dor, com todas as lágrimas, com todo o tempo que haviam passado juntos sem que pudesse dizer. Se ele ao menos soubesse, se ao menos compreendesse...  
  
Alas, my love, you do me wrong [Ah, meu amor, você se engana a meu respeito] To cast me off discourteously [A ponto de me dispensar de modo tão grosseiro] And I have loved you oh!, so long [Eu, que te amei tanto, oh!, por tanto tempo] Delighting me in your company [Deliciando-me em sua companhia]  
  
Ela já estava enchendo a banheira quando a coruja chegou. – Penny! Tudo bem com você, querida? --, demandou com a voz preocupada. Apontou a gaiola de cobre e disse: -- Lá, aproveite para descansar. Coloquei água e comida pra você. Sinto muito, mas não poderei dar muito tempo para você se recompor... Preciso que você volte até lá e que saia ainda hoje... Não me olhe desse jeito, eu não tenho escolha. Olha só o que você trouxe na perna... eEles estão pedindo minha resposta, Penny! Aproveita enquanto eu tomo o meu banho e me visto.  
Olhou para o relógio na parede e se preocupou: duas horas da tarde. Draco não ficaria nem um pouco contente se ela se atrasasse. Jogou os sais de banho na água morna e mergulho rapidamente, enquanto mexia a água para que o produto se dissolvesse por completo. A bucha era macia como um carinho sobre o corpo molhado. Era feita de pele de ganso, coberta com um feitiço para fazê-la durar. Com pressa e eficácia, lavou seus cabelos da cor do sol poente, e então se levantou e jogou a água sem sabão sobre o corpo. Saindo da banheira, enxugou-se prontamente e passou seu de óleo rosas sobre o corpo, demorando-se no colo e nas pernas. Queria estar mais do que perfeita naquela tarde. Também não custava pingar uma gota de seu perfume secreto entre os seios, para se sentir mais feminina ainda.  
Voltando-se para o espelho, já vestida com a lingérie branca de seda e renda guipire. Pegou a varinha, mirou-se no vidro e apontou para os cabelos que, diante de feitiços para encaracolar e de sustentação, arranjaram-se num lindo penteado que prendia tudo num rabo sobre a cabeça e fazia uma espécie de coque volumoso e completamente cacheado. Alguns fios escapavam na nuca e nas orelhas. Assim está bem melhor, menina, foi o que ouviu o espelho responder. Sentou-se na cama e calçou os longos saltos finos dos sapatos prateados e, em seguida, pegou o vestido longo de veludo verde escuro e o colocou. As mangas eram compridas e justas nos braços, terminando em filetes de prata nos pulsos, o colo estava completamente à mostra, denunciando que mais para dentro havia um vale sedutor, o corpete era justo e valorizava a cintura, terminando numa saia era ampla e rodada, cobriando-lhe os pés. Somente então se voltou ao espelho.  
  
Greensleeves was my delight, [A mulher de verdes vestes era o meu deleite,] Greensleeves, my heart of gold [A mulher de verdes vestes, meu coração de ouro] Greensleeves was my heart of joy [A mulher de verdes vestes era o centro da minha alegria] And who but my Lady in Greensleeves? [E quem se não minha Senhora de verdes vestes?]  
  
Aquela não era a Ginny que conhecia, sempre de cabelos escorridos e murchos, de rosto branco e sem vida, de sardas feias e de olhar apagado. Não. Era uma mulher que finalmente saía de si mesma, escondida ali há anos, esperando a oportunidade certa. Uma verdadeira grifinória que desafiava a todos vestida de sonserina; uma mulher deslumbrante que emergia de saltos e acabava num rosto de pele alva e aveludada, de lábios vermelhos e brilhantes, de rosto corado e olhar penetrante. Era uma mulher em todos os sentidos. Não sabia quando aquilo tinha acontecido, porque passara tantos anos se lamentando pelo que não podia ter, que não reparara no que realmente era.  
O choque foi interrompido por um estalido e pela voz lânguida, já esperada: -- Eu disse, não disse, que você é uma jóia rara? – A imagem de Malfoy surgiu por detrás da sua no reflexo do espelho. Ele estava simplesmente lindo em túnica e capa negra com detalhes em prata, os cabelos lisos cuidadosamente penteados para o lado. Ele continuou: – Você surpreendeu até a mim quando não apareceu na Madame Malkin nesta semana para comprar sua roupa. Deu um certo trabalho pra descobrir o que você ia vestir.  
-- Era pra ser surpresa, Draco! – Eesbravejou.  
-- Bobagem, Virginia. Do contrário, como é que eu poderia lhe dar isso? – Ee pousou em seu pescoço uma fina tira de veludo preto que circundava seu pescoço e se fechava atrás. Na frente, ela mirava no reflexo um pequeno camafeu no centro do pescoço. Uma peça delicada e valiosa, que acariciava seu pescoço. – Seu colo exageradamente exposto pedia alguma coisa para completar o quadro. E também isso – Draco estendeu-lhe uma caixa quadrada e alta de veludo preto. – Vamos, abra. Não vai te morder.  
-- Malfoy, eu já lhe disse...  
-- Sim, sim, eu sei. Pare com o blá-blá-blá da recusa de presentes. Se quiser realmente surpreender a todos, tem de deixar de ser por completo a pobretona Weasley. Abra logo.  
O gritinho de surpresa de Ginny já era previsto por Draco. Ao abrir a caixinha, ela encontrou um anel de ouro branco, com duas pedras engastadas uma ao lado da outra: o rubi e a esmeralda. Ao lado do rubi, um leão dourado acenava ameaçadoramente para uma serpente prateada que circundava o lado oposto da esmeralda. – Nem pensar nisso, Draco. Eu não posso aceitar mesmo, é ... Seria um abuso. Não posso fazer isso.  
-- Então nós não vamos, Virgiínia. Porque não vou fazer papel de palhaço na frente dos outros. Se é para quebrar com tudo, então vamos arrebentar de vez. Diga que aceitou ir comigo e que usa o anel porque está noiva e vai se casar comigo. Não, não proteste. Eu não me iludo, Virgíinia, nós já conversamos uma vez a esse respeito. Mas quero que aquele idiota se arrependa até o fundo da alma por não te dar a oportunidade que você tanto procurou a vida toda. Se bem que pra isso ele não precisa afundar muito... – Sabia que ele era sincero. E sentia-se mal mais uma vez por dispor de sua boa-vontade e daquele amor acumulado em favor de parecer bonita aos olhos de Harry. Tudo seria tão simples se fosse Draco e não o melhor amigo de seu irmão! Mas era Draco que estava ali, olhando para ela, o sorriso triste de pierrô nos lábios finos, o queixo pontudo apoiando-se levemente em seu ombro esquerdo, enquanto seu olhar cansado a mirava no reflexo. Então, escorregou o anel pelo anular fino e comprido dela, e mirou a jóia refulgir na mão que se apoiava na sua. – Que bela ironia, Weasley...  
  
I have been ready at your hands [Eu estive à sua disposição] To grant whatever thou wouldns't crave [Para receber o que fosse que você desprezasse] I have waged both, life and land [Perambulei pela vida e pelo mundo] You love and goodwill for to have [Para que eu pudesse ter o seu amor e a sua boa-vontade]  
  
O olhar de Draco estava perdido. Ele estava perdido. Em seus cabelos, em seu perfume inebriante, em sua cintura de libélula que era macia ao toque, em seu olhar intempestivo, em seu semblante delicado e ao mesmo tempo provocante. Ah, Deus! Por que fazer aquilo, humilhar-se, fazer-se de recusado, se sabia que aquele babaca com a testa fendida no final iria ficar com ela? Porque nem aquele mestiço, sendo trouxa do jeito que era, se recusaria a enxergar uma beldade e uma gema tão cristalina, tão forte e tão límpida como esta. Ele a estava perdendo para sempre. Apoiou a testa no veludo.  
-- O que foi, Draco? – Aa voz dela denunciava uma preocupação.  
-- Nada, nada. Coloque o anel. Vamos, a farsa estará perfeita, Weasley. – Sabia que a magoava chamando-a pelo sobrenome, mas era o único jeito de se proteger dela. Virou-se para trás para não olhá-la mais uma vez. Não resistiria. – Você, Pennelope. Vem aqui. Estou vendo outro pergaminho pra Academia sobre a mesa. Não a comprei pra vê-la vagabundeando por aí! Vamos, leve isso agora mesmo!  
-- Draco, larga a mão de ser assim! A coitada acabou de voltar!  
Pronto, conseguira voltar a mostrar a imagem que ela considerava detestável. Melhor assim. Para ambos. – Não interessa. Ela pode muito bem ir para lá de novo. O que é isso, Weasley? Outro artigo? Ganhando um troquinho extra? – caçoou, enquanto prendia a carta na perna de Penny. Sabia muito bem que aquela era a resposta ao convite, e não via a hora de vê-la respondendo. Só assim poderia ter certeza de que ela sairia daquele pardieiro que ela chamava de apartamento. Soltou a coruja ao vento, enfeitiçando-a com um encantamento de velocidade, e voltou-se para a ruiva. – E então, vamos? Três e meia, estamos atrasados. Só poderia esperar isso mesmo de uma mulher.  
-- E eu não podia esperar nada além de comentários machistas vindos de você – retrucou.  
-- E do resto da sua família. Seus irmãos não são nenhum exemplo a respeito disso, Virginia. – Retirou a varinha da capa e apontou para ela. – Pronta? Ótimo! Impervius!  
-- Para que isso, Malfoy? Não vamos aparatar?  
-- Não, Virgíinia, até parece que não me conhece. Chegaremos em grande estilo. Comprei um caríssimo tapete voador na Travessa do Tranco, que já vem com canapé para você descansar e protegido contra variações de temperatura.  
-- Malfoy, você sabe muito bem que isso é proibido! Os trouxas verão a gente! Ademais, meu pai vai te prender!  
-- Primeiro, eu desiludi tudo, só falta a gente. Quando estivermos sobre o vilarejo, eu nos desencantarei. Isso impede esses trouxas intrometidos de acharem que viram coisas demais. Segundo, eu achei que fosse o seu pai que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com um certo Ford Anglia voador. Vamos, mulher, que já é hora de mostrar essa linda rosa vermelha que você se tornou, envolvida em verde e prata. Vamos matar aquele idiota de inveja e arrependimento ao vê-la vestida assim. Pena que não posso ver o que há por debaixo do vestido, -- provocou-a.  
-- Draco! – Mas já estava trancando a porta e apagando a luz, seguindo- o para perto da janela.  
  
Thy petticoat of sendle white [Seu corpete de seda macia] With gold embroidered gorgeously [Esplendidamente bordado a ouro] Thy petticoat of silk and white [Seu corpete de seda branca] And these I bought gladly. [Que tão satisfeito comprei]  
  
-- Fique quieta, agora, enquanto eu a desiludo. – Apontou a varinha sobre sua cabeça e a sensação de ovo quebrando voltou. – O frio é momentâneo. Pise aqui.  
-- Mas eu não estou vendo nada! – ela devolveu. Esta apavorada, com medo de colocar o pé no vazio e cair do terceiro andar.  
-- Confie em mim, Virgíinia. O tapete está estacionado aqui. Vamos. – Pegou-a pela mão, pulou a janela primeiro e puxou-a, para então desaparecer também com o feitiço. – Aqui, sente-se aqui. E agora vamos embora. – Fechou a janela com um meneio da varinha e se sentou ao lado dela. – Daqui a pouco, pode cair uma tempestade, e não será bom estarmos longe daquela espelunca que chamam de Três Vassouras.  
O tapete começou a deslizar invisível pelo céu escuro e ameaçador. Todavia, aquilo não se comparava com a sensação de medo, apreensão, susto, ou qualquer coisa que fizesse com que Ginny quisesse voltar pra casa e se afundar sob os travesseiros. Mas agora estava feito. Não dava para voltar atrás. Eles iam a toda velocidade e, antes que pudesse imaginar o que dizer para tentar manter uma conversa amena, Draco gritou contra o vento que só fazia força e em nada a cortava: -- Estamos chegando. Mais alguns quilômetros e você verá o seu querido Potter, Weasley-vestindo-veludo-verde.  
  
Greensleeves was my delight, [A mulher de verdes vestes era o meu deleite,] Greensleeves, my heart of gold [A mulher de verdes vestes, meu coração de ouro] Greensleeves was my heart of joy [A mulher de verdes vestes era o centro da minha alegria] And who but my Lady in Greensleeves? [E quem senão minha Senhora de verdes vestes?]  
  
Sim, ela certamente o veria. Só não saberia o que dizer.  
  
***** Nota da autora: Vejam só, parece que a deusa Minerva fez pousar Hermes sobre meu travesseiro, dando-me a inspiração que Morfeu ultimamente tem me negado. Escrevi outro capítulo antes mesmo de publicar o anterior, de forma que eles vão juntos! Mais uma vez, agradeço à equipe do 3V pelo site e à minha beta, Diana, que vai gastar um tempo lendo isso antes pra consertar os deslizes. Então é isso. Se quiserem, deixem o review! Abraços a todos e muito obrigada! 


	5. A inesperada fênix

Disclaimer: Esta songfic está baseada na criação de J.K. Rowling da série Harry Potter, fazendo uso de seus personagens, sem contudo objetivar lucro ou algum outro resultado que não o entretenimento de fãs da série. Ela contém spoilers de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Para este capítulo, a inspiração foi a canção "Caçador de Mim", de 14-Bis.  
  
Capítulo 5 – A inesperada fênix  
  
A sua vontade era a de não ir ao Três Vassouras. Porque, depois de muito confabular, de enviar dezenas de convites e de tentar racionalizar o que estava fazendo, ainda não conseguira chegar a um consenso sobre como, afinal, se sentia a respeito daqueles dias em sua vida. Tinha de confessar que nem mesmo quando tivera de enfrentar Voldemort ele se sentira acuado como agora, justamente quando nada podia fazer para evitar o que estava para acontecer.  
  
Ainda se lembrava do dia em que recebera a notícia que mudaria completamente o destino de sua vida. Não se podia ver nada além das paredes do Ministério, que preconizavam uma tempestade lá fora, em pleno mês de setembro. Uma coruja branca saíra do elevador, em meio a tantas correspondências internas de cor púrpura, carregando consigo um pergaminho cuidadosamente amarrado com uma fita branca. "Meu amor, chegue mais cedo hoje, pois temos de conversar. Tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para te dar. Mande resposta pela Hedgwig, querido. Beijos da sua Parvati", era o que dizia o bilhete. Não era incomum receber aqueles bilhetinhos embaraçosos dela durante o expediente, e teve de interromper a carta que em anos evitara escrever a Ginny, ainda em sua primeira linha, para dizer que chegaria por volta das oito horas da noite.  
  
Mais tarde foi surpreendido com a casa envolvida em penumbra, as velas acesas sobre a mesa posta para dois na sala de jantar, com uma mulher muito bem arrumada e maquiada em uma das extremidades. O suspense jamais fora suficiente para chegar perto do susto que tomou quando Parvati lhe contou de uma gravidez de três semanas. Sentiu seu estômago afundar, os óculos embaçarem, os pés pregarem no chão, as mãos agarrarem o assento da cadeira em que estava sentado até que os nós de seus dedos estivessem brancos. Não poderia, porém, duvidar da palavra daquela com quem estava há anos, ainda que fosse numa relação instável de idas e vindas constantes, entremeadas por interlúdios de paixão. Sabia que sempre fora atração física e que nunca passaria disso, porque dos anos que se seguiram após Hogwarts, era pela linda irmã de seu melhor amigo que sua respiração se acelerava e o peito sentia um impacto somente ao pensar em sua figura. Nada naquele mundo se comparava a ela: nem a beleza exuberante e elegante de Parvati e de Padma, nem a genialidade e a compaixão de Mione, nem a alegria incansável de Ron, nem a serenidade invariável de Luna eram páreo para o modo como ele a via. Ela era uma pessoa como outra qualquer; trabalhava para sobreviver, e sabia que ela se esforçava muito para ser independente. Não conseguia, no entanto, vê-la sem deixar de notar o rosto corado ficar vermelho ante sua presença, ou de sentir-se magoado com seu pretenso desprezo. A incrível força demonstrada quando ela terminava o quarto ano, e as impressões físicas ( seu perfume de rosas, seu hálito morno e adocicado, seus cílios longos e finos, seus olhos de um castanho profundo, sua pele macia, seu corpo pequeno e perfeito, seus lábios convidativos num rosto simétrico que transparecia seus sentimentos ( eram simplesmente inesquecíveis. O conjunto fazia de Ginny Weasley a mulher de seus sonhos. Mas, uma vez rejeitado por ela e ainda sentindo a dor de vê-la abraçada pelo traste do Malfoy, que a beijara longa e possessivamente no Baile de Formatura, restara-lhe o consolo dos braços da morena encantadora e voluntariosa que era a grifinória Patil. E agora ela lhe contava de um filho a caminho.  
  
Harry mais uma vez olhava vagamente para o fogo na lareira, o álbum de fotografia abandonado sobre o colo, aberto na foto em que ele se via como um bebê, entre seus pais, que lhe acenavam alegremente.  
  
Por tanto amor, por tanta emoção  
  
A vida me fez assim Doce ou atroz, manso ou feroz, Eu caçador de mim  
  
Seria capaz de amar aquela criança como fora amado por seus pais, por sua mãe, que dera a vida para salvá-lo? Apesar de toda a sua coragem para enfrentar as dificuldades que enfrentara, e depois de tanta dor e de tantas perdas na guerra que objetivara matar seu pior inimigo, sentia-se encurralado.  
  
Descobria, pouco a pouco, que seu maior inimigo não era Voldemort, mas ele mesmo. Porque somente isso justificava a sua covardia para não deixar Parvati e correr em busca da sua felicidade com aquela garota. Somente isso justificava as noites que passara em claro envolto nos dosséis vermelhos de sua cama, no dormitório da Grifinória, ou as detenções que sofrera com Snape no último ano por tantas poções perdidas devido aos pensamentos que devaneavam, sempre às voltas com Ginny, ou as diversas vezes em que, ao se imaginar com ela, correra para uma banheira repleta de água gelada. Talvez fosse isso que tivesse de fazer quando, pela primeira vez, resolvera se deitar com Parvati.  
  
Ainda se lembrava dos olhares furiosos que Hermione lhe lançava sempre que o via junto dela, e as conversas não eram mais consoladoras do que aquilo: "Larga a mão de ser bobo, Harry! Você não vê que ela está te usando pra aparecer?", era a frase piloto de Mione, sempre seguida pelo chacoalho negativo de cabeça, de um bufar e de pés pisando duro ao sair da sala comunal ou do salão principal. "Eu te falei, Harry, que ela ia conseguir. Não diga que eu não avisei!", havia sido a resposta dela quando ele lhe contara da gravidez. Ron o encarava desconsolado e dizia: "Bom, amigo, agora já era...".  
  
O tilintar dos sinos à porta o chamou para o presente. Parvati surgiu alegre no topo das escadas, gritando: "Dobby, atenda à porta!", ao que o elfo respondeu que somente a Harry, seu senhor, obedeceria, e não a ela. "Maldito elfo teimoso! Harry, será que você poderia...", e a voz cansada do moço já dizia "Dobby, pode abrir a porta? Devem ser Ron e Mione." "Aquela intragável sabe-tudo e o tonto do namorado. Não sei porquê vieram", ouviu-a sussurrar para si mesma. Às vezes, não entendia como ela havia ido parar na Grifinória.  
  
-- Harry! Já está pronto? – ouviu Mione perguntar ao beijar seu rosto. Ron fechava a porta, deixando um dia branco e frio atrás de si.  
  
-- Boa tarde para você também, Mione.  
  
-- Tudo bem? – perguntou ela.  
  
-- Na medida do possível... – sussurrou como resposta. – Parvati já está descendo. Eu estava... – mas o álbum de fotografia, agora virado na foto de Ginny com ele, Mione, Ron, Luna e Neville o denunciava.  
  
O olhar de Mione era sério quando ela se dirigiu a ele. – Harry, eu quero dois minutos com você a sós.  
  
-- Bom, já estamos atrasados, a Parvati deve estar descendo.  
  
-- Dois minutos. É tudo o que peço, Harry. – As feições dela eram bastante sérias, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e seus lábios comprimidos.  
  
-- Tá bom. Mas onde podemos... – Ela o interrompeu: -- Segure a ponta deste meu lenço quando eu contar três.  
  
-- Uma chave de portal! – exclamou Harry.  
  
-- Bom, é uma chave programada... Voltaremos antes que ela dê conta do seu sumiço. Ron irá despistá-la. Agora vamos... Um, dois... três! – Sentiram como se um gancho os laçasse pelo umbigo, os ombros batendo e o vento correndo à sua volta. Caíram nas bordas da Floresta Negra, o frio cortando a pele.  
  
Hermione se recompôs, alisando seu sobretudo e puxando seus cabelos para baixo. Olhando para ele, disse: -- Bom, Harry, andei pensando e sei que você pode achar estranho justo eu dizer isso, mas eu acho que ainda dá tempo.  
  
-- Tempo pra quê, Hermione? Não tô entendendo!  
  
A moça bufou: -- Ah, Harry, sem essa! Eu sei que você e o Ron não são um primor de entender as coisas tão rápido assim, mas não é óbvio? Larga a mão de ser palhaço daquela aproveitadora. Desista dessa idéia maluca de anunciar o noivado hoje!  
  
-- E você quer que eu faça o quê? Ela está grávida!  
  
Hermione atirou: -- E quem garante que o filho é teu?  
  
-- Mione!  
  
-- É o que eu penso. Pronto! Falei! Ela é bem capaz de fazer de tudo pra ficar com você. A gente pensa nas piores loucuras pra manter quem a gente ama, Harry – isso, é claro, apostando que ela te ama tanto assim. Mas eu acho que, nessas idas e vindas, ela acabou ficando com outra pessoa.  
  
-- Duvido. Acho que ela não mentiria assim, Mione. Isso é muito sério e, além disso, eu tenho estado com ela nos últimos quatro meses.  
  
A voz de Hermione contestava veementemente:  
  
-- E por acaso ela foi com você quando você viajou para a Romênia, hein? Quem garante que ela não recebeu nenhuma visita? Quem garante que ela não tenha procurado o Seamus, ou o Dean, ou até mesmo o Malfoy...  
  
-- Enlouqueceu de vez! Só pode ser! Acha que ela seria capaz de ficar com aquele idiota? – havia raiva na voz de Harry.  
  
-- Harry, vamos voltar em um minuto... Escuta o que eu digo pelo menos dessa vez... Não pague o preço que ela lhe pede, não faça Ginny pagar, como Dumbledore pagou... – Ela sabia que estava jogando baixo, atirando sobre as costas de seu melhor amigo a culpa da morte do diretor.  
  
Os ombros de Harry caíram, e ela o segurou pelos ombros, encarando-o: -- Harry, há modos de a gente saber o que houve de verdade... Não se precipite... – Os olhos da amiga estavam rasos d'água. – Só pense no que eu falei, sim? Estamos voltando... – e a zoeira nos ouvidos, o vendaval e o gancho retornaram.  
  
Bateram com os pés em frente à poltrona em que ele estivera sentado no momento em que Parvati descia as escadas, falando entusiasticamente sobre a festa que se seguiria. Ron olhava de esguelha para o amigo enquanto sorria para a moça, e Mione lhe dizia um olá muito polido. – Vamos, então, amor? Já está ficando tarde. – A voz dela às vezes o irritava.  
  
-- Muito bem. Vamos, então. – Harry se concentrou, e o forte estalo sinalizava sua desaparatação, seguida das que transportavam as três pessoas restantes da casa, enquanto Dobby usava o Pó de Flu.  
  
Apesar de estar sempre cheio dos professores e estudantes de Hogwarts, o Três Vassouras nunca estivera tão apinhado de gente. Madame Rosmerta fora obrigada a aplicar um feitiço de ampliação interna do pub, bem como menear a varinha sobre o bolo de caldeirão e murmurar Engorgio! para fazê-lo render o suficiente para todos. Seu estoque de cervejas amanteigadas certamente seria um problema, e teria de ser obrigada a comprar e lavar todo o estoque de garrafas da bebida do Cabeça de Javali para poder servir a todos. Todos queriam cumprimentar o casal mais comentado do ano, e o /i não perdia uma oportunidade sequer de fotografá-los, capturando sempre a figura alegre de Parvati e o humor sisudo de Harry.  
  
Rita Skeeter não perdeu sua chance: -- Como está se sentindo, Harry? Acha que será bom se casar agora? Por que Parvati foi a escolhida? Não queria entrar para a família Weasley? Onde está Ginny Weasley? --, enquanto sua pena de repetição rápida estava a postos, correndo incessante sobre o pergaminho. Hermione lançava um olhar matreiro a ela, e algo dizia a Harry que ela era a responsável pelas idéias que se passavam na cabeça da repórter. Parvati interveio, eficiente como sempre, com um sorriso congelado no rosto: -- Ginny também foi convidada e aceitou o convite. Deve estar circulando por aí, com seu par. Harry e eu nos amamos, e por isso vamos nos casar. – Seu braço se estreitou em torno do braço do rapaz, enviando-lhe a clara mensagem para que sorrisse.  
  
Ao invés de dar um sorriso amarelo a Skeeter, Harry voltou sua cabeça para onde todas as outras se dirigiam: a entrada do Três Vassouras, de onde surgia uma figura alva e resplandecente, usando um longo vestido de veludo verde, os cabelos cuidadosamente presos no alto, com fios escapando nas têmporas, os lábios rubros e o pescoço ornado por um delicado camafeu.  
  
Definitivamente, nada o havia preparado para o baque daquela visão estonteante de Virginia Weasley, vestida para arrebatar todos os corações. O próprio salão parecia ofuscado pela sua luz, e somente mais tarde compreendeu que o que lhe ofuscara a visão fora de fato o flash da máquina do fotógrafo do Prophet. Não bastasse isso, a pose era de rainha, o porte era altivo e o queixo se pronunciava como marca de seu orgulho, a cabeça erguida perante todos os olhares estupefatos. Deus, que mulher era aquela?! Nem mesmo Parvati se furtou a um momento de pura contemplação da beleza da outra.  
  
Preso a canções, entregue a paixões Que nunca tiveram fim Vou me encontrar longe do meu lugar Eu caçador de mim  
  
Harry, no entanto, boquiabriu-se completamente quando o braço de Ginny terminou de surgir pelo batente da porta, a mão pequena segurando e trazendo à visão de todos aquele que ele mais detestava: Draco Malfoy, sorrindo e acenando a todos como um patético político ou como o playboy que acreditavam que fosse. Vestia o negro usual, e o sorriso que dirigia a ele dizia claramente, Você perdeu, Potter. O tempo congelou à sua volta; aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Quando aquele prepotente havia convencido Ginny a usar as cores da Sonserina? Quando haviam estado juntos? Não, nem pensar naquilo! Sua raiva era tanta, que queria mesmo partir para cima do sonserino. A dor aguda do cutucão de Parvati em sua costela o chamava de volta a seus deveres: -- Nem pensar em escândalo, Harry, ou conto agora mesmo que estou grávida, -- ela murmurou, entre sorrisos e olhos fixos no casal recém-chegado. Não precisou, entretanto, fazer nada: uma tropa de cabelos flamejantes saiu gritando e abrindo espaço a cotoveladas na multidão, um vozerio irado que sobremontava todo o burburinho. Os Weasleys se dirigiam em massa para a entrada do pub.  
  
A atitude da ruiva, porém, surpreendeu a todos: -- Nem pensar! Chega desta palhaçada de querer quebrar a cara do Draco a cada vez que o vêem! – sua expressão era de fúria perante os irmãos, e um de seus braços escondia Draco atrás de si, enquanto o outro jazia esticado sobre o peito de Fred. – E podem ir se acostumando com a idéia, rapazes, que é assim que vai ser daqui para diante. Eu e Draco estamos noivos e vamos nos casar.  
  
Ouviu-se um baque no meio do salão. A Sra. Weasley desmaiara, escorregando da cadeira para o chão, e o Sr. Weasley a segurava, enquanto Madame Pomfrey a acudia. A comoção foi geral. Minerva McGonagall olhava para o casal estupefata; Snape, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, inflava- se de orgulho de Malfoy, espreitando os olhos do sonserino e sabendo muito bem de toda a história, porquanto não era tolo; Skeeter corria de um lado para o outro com seu fotógrafo, a fim de registrar o acontecimento.  
  
-- Vamos, Harry. Temos de recepcionar nossos convidados. Todos os convidados – foi o que sua noiva soprou em seu ouvido.  
  
Ele ainda não acreditava no que acontecia. A raiva e a mágoa, a dor e o ultraje eram enormes, insuportáveis. Respirou diversas vezes, os olhos fixos nos de Ginny, que se negava a olhar para os seus, até que tomou sua decisão: -- Parabéns, Malfoy – ouviu-se dizer mecanicamente, ao estender- lhe a mão. Nunca na vida se imaginara apertando a mão daquele cretino, mas tinha de reconhecer que era um jogador esperto. Sim, o pomo de ouro cravejado de rubis estava em suas mãos, agora, e para o bem de Parvati, não poderia fazer realmente o que desejava: tomar Ginny nos braços para sempre, fugir dali, aparatar alhures, sozinho com sua fênix, que ressurgia poderosa de anos de reclusão. Queria poder lutar por ela, dizer o quanto a amara por todos aqueles anos, o quanto a desejara, o quanto imaginara filhos correndo no quintal e brigando pela posse de sua Firebolt. Um filho que não havia sido gerado na ruiva e que estava a caminho era, porém, o maior dos obstáculos que já enfrentara na vida.  
  
Nada a temer senão o correr da luta Nada a fazer senão esquecer o medo Abrir o peito à força numa procura Fugir às armadilhas da mata escura  
  
Aquela tinha sido, com certeza, a maior das peças que a vida lhe havia pregado até então. Perdia-a duas vezes: por não ficar com ela e por entregá- la a Malfoy. Poderia ter sido Neville, se este não estivesse casado com Luna; poderia ter sido Seamus, se este não estivesse noivo de Padma; poderia ter sido até mesmo Colin, se este não estivesse aparentemente sozinho e sem se interessar por garota alguma. Mas vê-la com Malfoy era a pior punição que ela poderia lhe infligir. Acreditou que estivesse dizendo isso a ela quando murmurou em seu ouvido, ao depositar um beijo em seu rosto: -- Eu... espero que seja feliz, Virginia.  
  
Ela o encarou com seu porte altivo e um sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos brilhavam muito, o rosto fortemente corado. Nada conseguira responder. Olharam juntos para a Sra. Weasley, que se aproximava, apoiando- se em Arthur. – Eu... eu... ah, filha! Eu te amo tanto! – e a senhora atirou-se aos braços da filha, soluçando, esta afagando suas costas e murmurando que ficasse calma.  
  
O rosto de Arthur Weasley era sério e o tom de sua voz era claramente ameaçador: -- Um escorregão, Malfoy, um arranhão que eu veja nela, um olhar triste de minha filha, e eu te mato sem pensar duas vezes. E desta vez não são meus filhos falando, está me entendendo?  
  
Por respeito aos sentimentos de Ginny, Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem no entanto abaixar o olhar. Surpreendia-se até mesmo consigo, que conseguia manter a pose, diante da felicidade imensa de ver que ela optara por manter a farsa e o fazia esplendidamente. Sentira-a fraquejar durante a viagem, e tivera medo de vê-la fazendo a mesma coisa diante daquele retardado do Potter, mas suas pernas não haviam fraquejado, embora tivesse sentido o braço dela pesar sobre o seu, e sua mão pequenina apertar demasiadamente a sua, suando frio quando Patil e Potter vieram cumprimentá- los.  
  
Estava claro que o mal-estar havia se instalado por conta dos Weasleys, que a duras penas conseguiam se conter. As palavras de Arthur a seus filhos havia sido decisiva: -- Deixem-na. Ela escolheu o seu caminho. É irmã de vocês e nenhum dos meus filhos vai virar as costas a ela jamais... embora eu não os obrigue a fazer o mesmo com relação ao homem que ela escolheu.  
  
Mas somente Mione, astuta como de costume, conseguiu segurar Ron: -- Pára de ser infantil, Ron. Sabe que ela está fazendo isso pra testar todo mundo. Logo, essa história toda vai virar um rebuliço só. Deixa a barriga de Parvati começar a crescer, e veremos o que acontece. Tudo tem o seu tempo, Ron. E pára de ficar se debatendo, que meu braço já tá doendo!  
  
-- Ele que a maltrate, ele que ouse, aquele filho da... – afundava o rosto no punho fechado, o cotovelo apoiado no espaldar da cadeira, o olhar parado em Ginny. – Harry foi um idiota, isso é o que ele foi. Agora, tá tudo indo pro brejo! Ah, se eu pego aquele canalha...!  
  
-- Sem essa, Ron! Vamos lá – mas ele não mexeu um músculo em direção a Draco e à sua irmã. – O.K. Se não quiser cumprimentá-los, tudo bem, pode ficar, mas eu vou. Quero que ela ainda veja uma amiga em mim. – e foi em direção ao casal.  
  
-- Parabéns, Malfoy. Quem diria, hein? Sorrateiro, como sempre. Olha lá como vai tratá-la. E Ginny --, sussurrou em seu ouvido, abraçando-a: -- nunca é tarde, sabe disso. Estou sempre à disposição, amiga. – Soltando-a, disse: -- Bom, é isso; vou lá ficar com o Ron... Ele está uma fera. Disse que não virá aqui.  
  
-- Eu só poderia esperar isso mesmo daquele panaca – foi a resposta de Draco.  
  
-- Você é esperto, Malfoy. Não mexa mais ainda no vespeiro, e não será picado, -- foi a réplica de Hermione, ao se voltar para Harry e Parvati. Dirigindo-se a ambos, cumprimentou-os, murmurando felicidades no tom mais alegremente falso que conseguiu entoar e com a melhor expressão de paisagem que conseguiu imprimir ao seu rosto.  
  
O relógio percorria lentamente o tempo, e cada minuto era uma gota de sangue para Harry. Nunca pensara que um dia tivesse de passar por aquela terrível experiência. Ao contrário daquilo, os longos anos de incerteza haviam sido também de sonho.  
  
Longe se vai, sonhando demais Mas onde se chega assim Vou descobrir o que me faz sentir Eu caçador de mim  
  
Ele não via mais a menor possibilidade de manter o sonho – ou ilusão, melhor seria nomear as coisas corretamente. Porque aquela estava se esvaindo, enquanto o frio o arrepiava e a noite se adensava através dos vidros das janelas do Três Vassouras. O sorriso de Parvati não poderia ser mais radiante, e sabia que agora ela finalmente se sentia tranqüila. A luta estava ganha, para ela, embora seu senso de honra e lealdade sequer houvesse cogitado a possibilidade de não assumir um compromisso mais sério com a moça.  
  
No outro canto do salão, Ginny cochichou para Draco: -- Vamos, Draco... Estou cansada... Não agüento mais tanta exposição... Não estou acostumada...  
  
-- Não está acostumada, ou não quer fraquejar, chérie? – devolveu-lhe o sonserino, olhando para os convidados entre sorrisos.  
  
-- Que seja; eu não quero permanecer aqui. Estou cansada. Quero ir para casa... Leve-me daqui. – A voz de Ginny falhava, e os olhos brilhavam ante as lágrimas que ele sabia que queriam tombar. – Vamos, Draco, pelo amor de Deus, me leva daqui...  
  
Não podia arriscar tudo agora. A vitória da noite havia sido muito mais do que esperara e, assim, despediu-se rapidamente de algumas pessoas e conduziu-a pela mão em direção à porta. Perto da saída, sentiu uma mão segurá-lo pela capa. Encarou um homem sério, cansado e derrotado: -- Uma gracinha com ela, Malfoy, e não sofrerá as conseqüências somente de Arthur.  
  
Draco riu e desdenhou: -- como se eu tivesse medo de você, Potter. Mas eu sei reconhecer as melhores gemas e, com certeza, sei cuidar delas melhor do que você, que nunca faz as coisas direito por medo.  
  
Harry retrucou, ameaçadoramente: -- Nunca fale daquilo que não sabe, Malfoy. Sabe muito bem que tenho obrigações a cumprir. E, agora, você também. – E com um olhar à ruiva: -- Até mais, Ginny. – E se virou para voltar a seu lugar, o aroma de rosas ainda impregnado em suas narinas. Mas sabia, que no fundo, Draco sabia que tinha razão. Os inimigos sempre se conhecem o suficiente para saber de suas forças e de suas fraquezas.  
  
Nada a temer senão o correr da luta Nada a fazer senão esquecer o medo Abrir o peito à força numa procura Fugir às armadilhas da mata escura  
  
Vou descobrir o que me faz sentir Eu caçador de mim.  
  
E, se Malfoy sabia, era porque ele também a amava. Esse pensamento, ao menos, consolava-o. Era um alento que servia de anestésico para o conflito que vivia, que fazia com que se sentisse presa e caçador ao mesmo tempo. Se pelo menos ele não podia cuidar dela, que fosse alguém que verdadeiramente a amava – ainda que fosse aquele verme. /i de se agarrar a essa idéia. Para o bem de sua sanidade.  
  
*****  
  
Nota da autora: Desta vez, consegui não demorar tanto para postar. Sentei- me à frente do computador e o capítulo fluiu – na verdade, exauriu-me, por hora. Mais uma vez, agradeço pelas reviews e pela betagem da querida Diana Prallon*, que tão cuidadosamente lê esta songfic. Às pessoas mais novas do que eu, recomendo fortemente que procurem e ouçam a canção que inspirou este capítulo, porque ela realmente vale a pena e muda o nosso estado de espírito.  
  
*Di, eu republico este capítulo assim que sua betagem chegar! ;-p 


	6. No sobrado

**Disclaimer:** A esta altura, todos já sabem do aviso prévio de leitura: personagens de Rowling, usadas sem o intuito de usurpar os direitos dela ou daqueles que a eles estejam ligados. Sem lucro algum, a história se destina ao entretenimento de fãs da série. Contém _spoilers_ de _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_. A canção que inspira este capítulo (principalmente no fim dele) é a "When in Love with a Blind Man", do Tears for Fears.

Capítulo 6 – No sobrado 

A neve acumulada na entrada do prédio dificultava a mudança. Ainda que fossem poucas as coisas que possuía, Ginny fazia questão de não deixar nada para trás: empacotara desde seus abafadores de chá até as maiores telas que havia pintado. Murmurava _Locomotor_ sobre cada pacote, enquanto Draco a ajudava a colocar as coisas no carro. – Ainda não consigo entender por que você faz questão de usar este tipo de transporte, Virginia. Seria muito mais fácil se você me deixasse passar com isso pela lareira, -- resmungava o loiro ao lutar com o porta-malas para encaixar mais um de seus baús.

A presença de Draco passara a ser constante após aquele fatídico sábado de novembro. Ele a ajudara com a escolha da nova casa, bem como se oferecera para ir com ela ao Brasil. Também a auxiliava com compras pelo Beco Diagonal e pelas ruas de Londres, sempre argumentando que uma vez que estavam "noivos", deviam ser vistos juntos. Para sua surpresa, a companhia de Draco se revelara um bálsamo contra a imensa dor que sentia a cada vez que se lembrava de Harry e de Parvati juntos no Três Vassouras.

Tinha de confessar, também, que o gosto de Malfoy era refinado. Educado numa família de posse, o sonserino era o responsável pela escolha de alguns imóveis para que ela pudesse se decidir por qual morar. No final, sua escolha recaiu sobre, justamente, aquele que o rapaz havia colocado na lista "só para você não dizer que não tem um lugar simplesinho". Não pôde evitar as réplicas dele contra seus argumentos, mas finalmente conseguiu ouvir o que queria: -- Bom, se é isso o que você prefere, vou fazer o quê?

O sobrado, localizado a alguns quilômetros de Ottery St. Catchpole, era construído de madeira e pedra no estilo elisabetano, quase como um chalé, mas um pouco mais imponente. Era frio, tinha de admitir, mas ela nunca gostara do calor constante. Além do mais, ele continha uma coisa preciosa para ela, que era uma ampla lareira, na qual poderia tostar _marshmellows_ e utilizar para transporte. Providenciara Pó de Flu para ter em estoque, na ocasião em que estivera no Beco Diagonal para comprar uns móveis usados, novamente sob os protestos de Draco. "Não tem jeito, quem é pobre, é pobre mesmo...", viu-o dizendo, bufando e girando os olhos pra cima. É bem verdade que a cama quase causara uma briga feia entre eles, como as que costumavam ter nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Pois ele a conjurara do nada, assim que puseram os pés pela primeira vez na casa, dizendo: -- Presentinho pra você, Virginia.

Ela retrucara veementemente:

-- Nem vem que não tem, Malfoy! Você ficou louco de pedra, foi isso?

-- Não, mas faço questão de botar fogo eu mesmo naqueles paus podres e naquele amontoado de palha todo torto que você chama de colchão! A tecnologia inventou colchão de plumas de ganso, _chérie_, sabia?

-- Mas precisava ser uma cama _king size_ feita de carvalho entalhado e com dosséis, acortinada por veludo creme e forrada com sedas e cetins, Draco? Não acha que sua megalomania está indo longe demais?

-- Não exagere, Gin...

-- Não exagere você! Pode devolver já! Não vou aceitar! Não mesmo! Ponto final! -- e se virara de costas para ele, muito indignada. Continuara a falar: -- Se você acha que vai me comprar, Malfoy, ou que vai se deitar nesta cama comigo, pode tirar sua vassoura da chuva!

Não havia percebido nada além do silêncio que se seguira a essa frase, e só percebeu que ele estava atrás dela quando sentiu seu hálito fresco e o ar quente na nuca, sussurrando: -- Bom, a esperança é a última que morre, _milady_... Mas não se preocupe, não foi por isso que comprei a cama... Não _só _por isso... Acho que o quarto deve ser o recanto aconchegante da casa, onde a pessoa pode baixar sua guarda e ser ela mesma, curtindo ao máximo o que é seu e a paz que pode obter do silêncio, e o prazer que uma cama como esta pode proporcionar... – Seus dedos percorriam a cintura dela, por sob a capa roxa. – Pense na sensação maravilhosa de se deitar nua em pêlo sobre estes lençóis macios, de colocar uma destas almofadas sob suas pernas, descansando-as...

Ginny afastara-se dele antes que aquele arrepio que percorria sua espinha a denunciasse, mas cedeu àquele argumento indefensável e murmurou: -- Pois bem, Draco. Mas juro, juro mesmo que somente desta vez eu aceitarei um presente desses. Agora vamos tratar de pegar as coisas do apartamento.

-- Não exagere, minha flor. Ainda insiste em chamar aquela mansarda de apartamento?

-- Bom, foi lá que vivi por mais de quatro anos...

-- Sei disso, e me arrependo de não ter podido ajudá-la antes... – ah, não, que boca grande a sua!

Ela o encarou desconfiada: -- Como assim, "ajudar"?

-- Ora, a comprar a coruja pra você poder trabalhar melhor e receber a proposta daquela Academia Brasileira. – Ele fora rápido!

Ginny respirou aliviada. Por um momento apenas, pensou que ele pudesse estar por trás de sua contratação na Academia.

-- Bem, lá isso é verdade, e eu te agradeço por isso também, Draco. Além de rápida, Penny é também super carinhosa! E tão bonita... – Viu quando ele bufou e balançou a cabeça, as mãos na cintura, olhando para cima e murmurando algo como "mulheres!" enquanto saíam para voltar ao apartamento no terceiro andar da rua Falls.

Agora, precisava pensar em como dispor os poucos móveis de que dispunha na nova casa. Com o tempo, pretendia comprar outras coisas, um sofá mais novo, uma mesa para a cozinha que não estivesse com a perna sempre precisando de um feitiço pra se sustentar corretamente, a sonhada estante para seus livros usados e os que ainda estavam por vir. Sua biblioteca seria modesta, mas seria um lugar aconchegante para trabalhar. Sorrindo diante desse pensamento, Ginny estacionou pela última vez o carro diante do sobrado, trazendo consigo a terceira e última leva de mudanças em seu carro. Draco ainda se lamuriava, argumentando que haviam feito as viagens à toa, ainda que fossem mais rápidas do que aquelas que os trouxas comumente realizavam com um veículo como aquele.

O sol já estava se pondo no horizonte quando eles puderam finalmente descansar, sentados diante da lareira que crepitava alegremente, uma caneca de chá para cada um e biscoitos enviados por Molly Weasley ainda naquela manhã, insistindo que a filha necessitava comer se quisesse ter forças para fazer a mudança e ainda ficar de pé para poder viajar para o Brasil. A carta enviada por ela demonstrava o quanto estava chateada por ver que a filha não aceitara ajuda dos pais e dos irmãos, mas não deixava, mesmo assim, de demonstrar o carinho e a preocupação com relação a ela, embora a moça achasse que ela houvesse exagerado ao perguntar se "aquele rapaz" a estava tratando bem e a aconselhando a tomar "cuidado".

-- Como se aquela rolha tivesse feito isso! – retrucou Malfoy!

-- Draco! É minha mãe!

-- Não estou falando mais do que a verdade, Ginny. Você é a sétima filha dela! – Caminhando para perto da poltrona dela, agachou-se ao seu lado, olhando-a provocativo, e sussurrou: -- E nós nem começamos a brincar, querida...

Ginny estava tão vermelha quanto o fogo:

-- Nem pense nisso, Malfoy! Desista dessa idéia. – Sua voz, porém, não soava tão definitiva quando deveria. Isso o encorajou a colocar sua mão sobre a dela, pousada sobre o braço do móvel, e a projetar seu corpo, inclinando-se sobre ela e, olhando em seus olhos, a lhe dizer:

-- Um prêmio de consolação para o bom moço, então. – Roubou-lhe um beijo breve, imprimindo nos lábios dela o gosto de menta, deixando-a com a lembrança da pressão de seus lábios sobre os dela. Levantou-se sem dar tempo para Ginny reclamar e, antes que ela se recuperasse da surpresa, disse sem olhar para ela: -- Descanse; você está com cara de quem viu fantasma. Vou embora, que hoje estou de serviço. – Dizendo isso, desaparatou. Ela continuava pasma, olhando para o fogo.

Já fazia uma semana que se encontrava instalada quando recebeu sua família na nova casa. Um fogo forte aquecia o ambiente, a tábua de queijos e os vinhos sobre a mesinha rústica completavam a cena. Seus pais chegavam pela lareira, porque ainda não sabiam exatamente onde podiam aparatar. Molly falava enquanto escovava suas vestes:

-- Mas que sala bonita, minha filha! Está faltando umas toalhinhas de crochê, é verdade, mas posso fazer para você, Ginny. – A mãe sorria para ela.

-- Olá, como vai a minha princesa? – Seu pai a abraçava.

-- Estou ótima, pai! – Sorriu e devolveu o cumprimento, beijando-o.

-- Está mais corada, finalmente. Parece que aquele rapaz a está tratando bem, então.

-- Papai, "aquele rapaz" tem um nome. Ele se chama Draco Edward Malfoy e nós vamos nos casar.

-- Algo que você não precisa ficar nos lembrando, Ginny, -- ouviu os irmãos gêmeos retrucarem, ao se recomporem de uma aparatação mal-sucedida sobre a poltrona, que agora jazia deitada.

-- E algo que não teria acontecido se o papai tivesse me deixado quebrar a cara daquele safado, sem-vergonha, estúpido, can...

-- Ronald Weasley, o que foi que combinamos antes de sairmos da sua casa? – A voz de Hermione era claramente de repreensão. – Peço desculpas, Ginny. Você sabe como ele é...

Ela só pôde sorrir para a amiga, acenando acordo com a cabeça, as mãos ocupadas servindo vinho nas taças. Graças a Deus, as cadeiras, as poltronas e o sofá haviam sido suficientes para acomodar a todos sem que precisasse conjurar mais lugares. Teria sido embaraçoso fazer isso na frente de Angelina, que acompanhava Fred, e de Fleur, que estava com Bill. Ron ainda bufava, sentado ao lado de Mione.

-- Excellante escolha, Virrginia... Vinhos rarrros da France, minha terre natall... – A esposa de seu irmão mais velho segurava em seus braços o filho mais novo do casal, o pequeno Patrick. Loiro como a mãe, o bebê dormia serenamente. Rebecca, no entanto, insistia em pular pela sala e correr atrás de Bichento. – Quiete, Becky, ou coloco você parra dorrmirr, -- avisou a mãe da menininha ruiva, sardenta e franzina que estava brincando.

-- Quer colocá-lo no berço, Fleur? – perguntou ela à mulher. – Preparei um quarto para as crianças lá em cima, ao lado do meu. Poderá ficar mais sossegada para conversar.

-- Virginia se parece comigo. Sempre pensando em tudo – declarou Percy, satisfeito, sua pose empertigada com uma taça na mão, a outra no bolso da calça.

-- E você, sempre o chato perfeito. – Retrucou Charlie. – Se Ginny fosse como você, não se daria ao trabalho de lembrar aos outros como bem receber a família. – Ele conseguira folga e viera da Romênia para estar junto com a família.

Molly acudiu:

-- Meninos, sem brigas. Hoje é um dia feliz! Nossa Ginny comprou uma casa maravilhosa e está trabalhando num emprego fixo! Ah, como estou contente com isso! – Em seguida, envolveu a ruiva num abraço apertado e amoroso. Foi Mione quem perguntou:

-- E então, Ginny, como está o serviço? – pegou mais um pedaço de queijo prato enquanto ouvia a resposta da moça.

-- Bom, as coisas ainda devem esquentar. Por enquanto, estou pesquisando sobre as diferenças entre a Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar e a Poção para Dormir do Sonâmbulo. E não, Mione, obrigada, mas vou fazer isso sozinha, -- retrucou rindo, ao vê-la abrir a boca para responder. – O salário é pago a mim, e estou me divertindo com isso. E com um pouco de medo, para falar a verdade. Vou ao Brasil amanhã, gente!

-- Mas tão cedo, filha? E tão perto das festas? – o Sr. Weasley franzia a testa, inclinando-se para frente na poltrona em direção a ela.

-- A viagem já estava agendada há semanas, pai. Eu estava esperando só eu me instalar e recebê-los em casa para poder fazer isso. Estou sendo aguardada pela equipe docente antes das festas de fim de ano para ser apresentada aos alunos e para participar da reunião que deve programar as atividades para o próximo ano deles. Não se esqueçam de que lá, as férias ocorrem durante o final e o início do ano, retornando às aulas somente no final de fevereiro.

-- Que coisa mais doida, isso sim. Férias de final de ano! – Ron lembrava das festas que fazia com os amigos na escola, durante o Natal, e dos passeios a Hogsmeade.

-- Eles é que são espertos. Poder ficar com a família durante os feriados é algo maravilhoso, -- ponderou Bill, olhando para a filha. – Eu mal consigo negociar com os duendes para ter dois finais de semana livres por mês, e ao menos um feriado a cada final de ano com minha família! Nem sei como consegui estar aqui hoje! -- Fleur retornou do andar superior:

-- Mas que casa bonita, Virrginia! E que quarrto marravilhoso é o seu! A porrta estava recostada... Não temes ambiantes ton grraciosos ainda, mas planejames mudarr os móveis ainda no prrócsimo ano... – Ginny riu discretamente de seu sotaque incorrigível, tossindo para disfarçar.

-- A sua casa é maravilhosa, Fleur, e você sabe disso. – Sabia que a cunhada adorava ser mimada. Parte _veela_, a vaidade era o ponto forte de sua personalidade. – Mas não mereço o mérito; foi Draco quem escolheu a decoração. Eu disse a ele que não queria coisas chiques e caras, mas ele insistiu que era preciso ter conforto no ambiente em que se descansa de verdade, e que se o dinheiro serve pra alguma coisa, é pra fazer a gente se sentir feliz e protegido quando precisa.

-- Bom, temos de reconhecer que o Sr. Malfoy sabe tratar uma mulher, então, -- observou Percy, agora sentado ao lado de Mione. – Ouso dizer que ele merece meus cumprimentos por estar cuidando de você, Virginia. Está parecendo mais saudável e mais feliz. – Ah, Deus! Somente ele para se enganar com as aparências. Hermione disfarçou um suspiro de frustração e se levantou para recolher as garrafas vazias. Ginny cortava mais queijo, a faca movendo-se sozinha sobre a tábua.

-- Pra tudo ficar melhor, só faltava ele dispor de um elfo doméstico para ela, -- ironizou Charlie. – Pára de ser impertinente, Percy!

-- Só faltava essa, agora! Acha que algum elfo vai querer trabalhar como escravo, a esta altura do campeonato? Só mesmo o Dobby pra servir ao Harry, mesmo tendo promovido a revolta dos elfos e regulamentado a situação de todos no ministério! – Pronto. Hermione, que parecia indignada, finalmente conseguira metê-lo na conversa.

Durante alguns segundos, os olhares de todos se voltaram para Ginny, esperando para ver qual seria sua reação diante da menção do nome de Harry Potter. Ela sabia que tinha de ser rápida, para não deixá-los perceber a farsa. Por isso, disse simplesmente, mexendo os ombros e fazendo casa de desinteresse: -- Bem, é uma escolha dele, Mione. Dobby gosta dele, não? Ele o faz por amizade. – E, aparentemente despreocupada, mudou de assunto: -- Alguém quer mais vinho? Agora, tenho um do Porto, de uma boa safra. E esse queijo suíço é realmente algo a não perder. – Ofereceu a tábua aos pais.

-- Essa comida de trouxas que você come não é ruim, querida, mas se você me deixasse cozinhar e trazer um pouco pra você a cada três dias, eu...

-- Não, mamãe. Obrigada, mas estou realmente bem. Só me sinto cansada da mudança; as coisas têm acontecido rápido demais, não é mesmo? Mudança de apartamento, e agora o emprego...

O Sr. Weasley aproveitou a deixa:

-- E, por falar em emprego, temos de ir embora. Ginny viaja amanhã. Vamos indo, pessoal?

-- Por favor, não quis dizer isso, gente! Ainda é cedo! – Sempre conseguia dar um fora quando não podia...

-- Sabemos que não, Ginny, mas o papai tem razão. Você vai como?

-- Provavelmente, aparataremos, Fred.

-- Quê, aquele idiota vai com você?! Sozinha, longe, com ele? Nem pensar! – Ron estava vermelho.

-- Ron, eu entendo que você se preocupe, mas vou dizer mais uma vez que você será bem-vindo aqui enquanto não insultar as pessoas de quem gosto, certo? – doía-lhe dizer aquilo ao irmão, mas precisava colocar um basta na rixa. Achava que ele fosse piorar ainda mais, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo dizer: "Certo, certo. Mas ele que não a trate decentemente, que eu quebro aquele nariz que Mione já devia de ter quebrado no terceiro ano!"

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram se despedindo e desaparatando. Por fim, restaram Ron e Mione, que ficaram para ajudar na arrumação. O argumento da amiga a convenceu: "Se não podemos acompanhá-la amanhã, ficaremos pra ajudar na arrumação. Assim, você não se cansa mais ainda e aproveita para dormir mais cedo e descansar".

As coisas já estavam no lugar, e seu irmão lavava a louça quando Mione disse que precisava ir ao banheiro.

-- Tem um lá em cima, eu levo você, Mione. – Ginny subiu os degraus na frente da outra, levando-a à porta contígua ao quarto das crianças. Depois, desceu para enxugar a louça. Quando a amiga desceu, foi a vez de Ron pedir para ir ao banheiro.

Mione assumiu o lugar do irmão dela. Displicentemente, olhando para a janela à frente, vendo a neve cair, disse:

-- Bela paisagem. E bela atuação, Virginia Ginevra Weasley, como sempre. Quase me convenceu. Tão fria quanto esta cozinha. Mas ainda não entendo por quê você está fazendo tudo isso. Você _sabe_ que ainda dá tempo de arrumar as coisas. – Estendeu-lhe uma taça.

Ginny já estava acostumada com a amiga. Até que tinha demorado para terem aquela conversa naquela noite. Sem resistir ou mentir a ela, respondeu:

-- Bom, Mione, acho que isso é exagero da sua parte. Ele a escolheu por livre e espontânea vontade, e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Já estão noivos há quase um mês.

-- O que eu sei, -- retrucou a mulher, passando-lhe mais uma taça – é que você não sabe da missa o terço. – Ela esta indecisa; aquele era um segredo de Harry. Decidiu-se, virando-se de chofre para Ginny: -- Ah, não adianta ficar escondendo. Daqui a pouco, todo mundo vai ver, e acho melhor você saber antes. Harry ficou noivo dela porque Parvati está grávida de dois meses, Ginny! – Pronto, dissera a quê havia vindo. Talvez tivesse de esperar que a amiga colocasse a taça sobre o balcão antes de obter sua resposta.

O estrépito do vidro estilhaçando no chão de pedras fez com que Ron descesse correndo para ver o que acontecia. A irmã se apoiava na bancada, as mãos prendendo a prancha de madeira como se se agarrassem à própria vida, o rosto lívido. Não. Aquilo não _podia _ser verdade. O rosto de pesar da amiga, entretanto, dizia que seus ouvidos não se enganavam. Nada a preparara para ouvir aquela notícia. Deus, por que, _por qu_?

_When in love with a blind man_

[Quando está apaixonada por um homem cego]

-- Ginny, você... você está bem? – Ron tentava chegar perto, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. – O que está acontecendo, Mione? Ela se machucou? Cortou-se com o vidro?

-- Vamos, Ron, deixe-a em paz. O corte não está sangrando. – Hermione secou as mãos e dirigiu-se para a porta da cozinha. – Anda, Ron! Em casa a gente conversa.

Ginny parecia despertar de um devaneio:

-- Mione?

-- Sim? Precisa de mim? Quer que eu fique e te ajude a arrumar as coisas... er... para amanhã?

Os ombros da ruiva estavam caídos, a expressão do rosto pesada, o olhar desamparado quando se virou pra ela e murmurou:

_You watch what you say_

[Você toma cuidado com o que diz]

_You watch yourself burn_

[Você vê a si mesma se consumir]

_With dreams of escaping_

[Com sonhos de fuga]

-- Obrigada por me contar. E por tudo. Mas amanhã viajo ao Brasil. Com Draco Malfoy.

-- Ah, não! Pra que você foi abrir a boca, Mione? Ela não precisava saber disso agora! – Ron estava visivelmente chateado. – Não precisava deixar a minha irmã triste antes da reunião dela.

-- Como se você fosse um exemplo de sensibilidade, Ronald Weasley! – esbravejou Hermione. – Ela tem o direito de saber das coisas antes que se decida precipitadamente. – E virando-se para a amiga: -- Sabe onde eu estou. Se precisar, mande a Penny, ou então apareça.

Por alguns momentos, os três ficaram se encarando, as sombras de um refletindo no semblante do outro. As velas estavam começando a se extinguirem. Foi Ginny quem quebrou o silêncio:

-- O.K., O.K., pessoal, podem sumir, sim? Não vou me matar por causa dessa besteira toda. Vamos. – Ensaiou o melhor sorriso que pôde, segurou as lágrimas e, num tom pretensamente jovial, despediu-se: -- Eu os verei daqui a alguns dias. --  
E virou-se em direção à porta que dava passagem à sala de jantar. Em seguida, ouviu dois estalidos, que anunciavam a desaparatação de Ron e de Mione.

Finalmente, estava sozinha. Poderia fazer o que quisesse: sair correndo descalça pela neve, através da noite e do frio, beber até cair, comer até estourar, dançar nua no Três Vassouras e ser recolhida ao St. Mungus, quebrar mais uma taça e cortar os pulsos... Porque o que ela sentia poderia tranqüilamente servir de justificativa para qualquer uma daquelas loucuras.

Mas, se Ginny procurasse definir o que estava sentindo ali, naquele momento, parada na sala em frente à lareira que queimava os últimos restos de lenha, não conseguiria fazê-lo direito. Não era somente a dor profunda e constante, aguda ainda assim. Não. Era um mal-estar que a fazia se sentir exausta, cansada daquela vida de espera que levava, daquele disfarce todo, de tudo o que procurava fazer para se manter aparentemente bem, enquanto toda sua família e mesmo Harry, acreditava ela, sabiam que ela estava mentindo. E o pior de tudo, mentindo para si mesma. Doía-lhe a recusa dele, a gravidez de Parvati, os olhares de pena de Ron, a disposição total de Mione, a _sua _recusa a Malfoy. E tudo por uma besteira, uma obsessão, um amor acumulado inutilmente.

_And make love to the man_

[E faz amor com o homem]

_That teaches your behavior._

[Que a ensina como se comportar]

Ela definhava por dentro por algo que aquele bebê inocente ainda por vir, no ventre da noiva de Harry, acabara de matar. Estava consumado. Seriam dali por diante a família feliz e completa, e ela jamais deveria atrapalhar.

_When in love with a blind man_

[Quando está apaixonada por um homem cego]

_You love on your own_

[Você ama sozinha]

_To an occasional smile_

[Para um sorriso ocasional]

Ela amara sozinha durante todos aqueles anos, sentindo que um olhar, um sorriso, uma palavra ocasional dele fosse sinal de que um dia as coisas iriam dar certo, que ele haveria de vir até ela e dizer o quanto fora cego e burro. Era hora de parar de ser ingênua. Talvez, pudesse até dar atenção verdadeira a quem realmente a amava. De repente, o certo seria o que estava à mão.

_You never know why_

[Você nunca sabe porquê]

_But sometimes he smiles_

[Mas às vezes ele sorri]

_And sometimes just lies there, _

[E às vezes ele só fica ali,]

_So jealous._

[Tão ciumento].

Tomou a decisão. Subiu o lance de escadas num só fôlego, arrumou as camas, fechou a mala com os pergaminhos e as roupas dentro, tomou um banho rápido e deitou-se na cama. Dali para frente, sua vida seria outra. De verdade.

Lá embaixo, o fogo da lareira voltara a crepitar alto, alimentado por todas as telas que ela havia pintado em momentos de dor, tristeza e solidão.

**N/A:** Durante meses eu travei neste capítulo porque, na verdade, eu comecei a escrever com intenção de que fosse outro. Ele não estava planejado na minha estrutura, mas "pediu" para nascer e, enquanto não percebi isso, não pude continuar. Ter ido ao Potter Rio no último final de semana parece ter servido para espairecer e tomar algumas inspirações para concluí-lo e partir para o que eu havia planejado continuar ainda em fevereiro. De qualquer modo, aqui está, novo em folha. Mais uma vez, meu obrigada às pessoas que enviam os _reviews_ e à minha beta reader, Diana, que tive a oportunidade de conhecer pessoalmente no PR! _Enjoy_!


	7. In Terra Brasilis

**Disclaimer:** História baseada na série Harry Potter, de J.K. Rowling. A ela e a Warner Bros. pertencem o direito sobre a obra e os personagens, aqui utilizados como base para esta fic que não gera lucro, mas o entretenimento de fãs da série e de internautas. Personagens inventadas também fazem parte deste capítulo.

**Capítulo 7 – _In Terra Brasilis_**

Então, aquele seria o dia da viagem com ela. Há quanto tempo vinha contando os dias? Provavelmente, desde quando ela cedera ao seu pedido para acompanhá-la. Afinal, nada mais justo, uma vez que _ele_ é quem fora o responsável pela sua contratação na Academia de Magia e Bruxaria. Só gostaria que não fosse num país tão atrasado e tão cheio de miséria. Nada é perfeito, mesmo. Pelo menos, ela estava empregada e saíra daquele moquifo que ela insistira durante anos em chamar de casa. Outra obra sua, é claro.

Sem que percebesse, ele acabava por se tornar essencial em sua vida, invadindo-lhe os espaços cada vez mais privados. E, agora, iria viajar com ela. Sozinho. Por isso, precisava dormir pelo menos um pouco. Dali a algumas horas, estariam viajando. O problema seria conseguir fazer isso. Duas e meia da manhã, e ele de plantão, um silêncio mortal naquele lugar tedioso. Nada a relatar. Tinha certeza de que, se resolvesse sair dali, nada aconteceria. Mesmo assim, não podia arriscar. O jeito seria se distrair um pouco, enquanto as horas passavam. O que fazer? Já havia providenciado o transporte para ambos. Ele se resolvera pela Chave de Portal, pois sabia da falta de prática dela em aparatação e, portanto, da probabilidade de ela se separar dele no processo. Como distância era a última coisa que ele desejava, a chave se mostrava um instrumento mais seguro. E leve, também: uma echarpe de seda que poderia facilmente ser acomodada a um canto da mala, depois de utilizada. Agora, encontrava-se no bolso interno da capa.

Estava sonolento, e nada havia a fazer. Droga de tempo que não passava. Seu pensamento flutuou até sua imagem, e lembrou-se dos fios vermelhos que caíam sobre sua testa quando ela estava compenetrada, escrevendo na biblioteca, nos dias de escola, quando ela sequer imaginava que ele a perscrutava. O som de seu sorriso, ao lado de Luna e do panaca do irmão dela, veio novamente a seus ouvidos. Era cristalino e tímido, às vezes, ou bastante espontâneos, em outras. Geralmente, quando não se encontrava na presença daquele idiota do Potter. Uma pontada de dor surgiu quando relembrou o dia em que tentara prendêejulho, pelo que me contaram...um dos meus grandes amigos. guardar. trair... a ja esposa. -la, sob as ordens de Umbridge. Ela fora bastante eficiente, conjurando aqueles papões sobre ele. Mas dor maior foi lembrar-se de que não fora capaz de sanar a dor dela, o olhar de derrota e de profunda tristeza quando vira Parvati beijando Potter. Poderia ter dito que eles não estavam juntos na verdade, e que aquele retardado ainda não fora capaz de convidar pessoa alguma para o baile. Mas fora a única maneira de se aproximar dela e de tê-la como companhia para o Baile de Formatura.

Quando se apaixonara por aquela ruiva teimosa e franzina? Talvez, isso tivesse acontecido porque ele não aceitara o fato de alguém achar Harry Potter melhor e mais bonito do que ele, ainda que fosse uma pobretona Weasley. Sim, havia sido por orgulho, mas a situação toda se invertera, e desde então, passara a jogar o jogo duplo, desprezando-a, mas amando-a e vigiando-a, espreitando-a, como lhe havia avisado que faria. Havia assistido, de longe, ao isolamento dela, incluindo da própria famípria famistido, de longe, ao isolamento dela, incluindo da prlia, todo o sacrifício que fizera para se tornar financeiramente independente, embora ele não considerasse aquilo grande coisa, dada a condição monetária da família Weasley.

Enfim, lá estava ele, sozinho, de madrugada, mais uma vez pensando nela, e assim ficou até que o dia amanhecesse. Aparatou em seu quarto e, ainda vestido, deitou-se e dormiu por algumas horas. Teve sonhos tumultuados, pensou que fosse perder a hora de estar na casa dela – finalmente, uma casa, e não aquele moquifo que durante anos ela insistira em chamar de apartamento --, mas acordou a tempo de tomar um banho, pegar a mala que já estava pronta há duas semanas, e desaparatar rumo ao vilarejo rural em que ela habitava, a echarpe rosa em seu bolso.

Já passava das dez horas da manhã quando Draco apareceu em sua casa. Andando de um lado para o outro, Ginny se preocupava. "Ele nunca foi de se atrasar", pensou. Talvez fosse exagero, mas o fato é que o três minutos era um atraso para o sonserino. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, saberia que não era o "atraso" que a deixava ansiosa, e tampouco a viagem. Bom, não daquele jeito. Mas a perspectiva de passar dias e dias com ele numa viagem a um lugar que, pelo que diziam, era paradisíaco. Localizada nos confins de uma praia deserta, ao norte do Brasil, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria contava com uma vista privilegiada de ilhas e de um mar cristalino, de onde retirava muitos dos animais e plantas para suas poções e feitiços, que ela pretendia pesquisar. Fernanda havia garantido a ela que a viagem seria inesquecível, e tomara também a providência de recomendar à sua prima Helena, dona da estalagem do lugarejo bruxo – a Vila Merlinda Meyer --, que reservasse o melhor quarto para Ginny, e outro tão bom quanto para Draco Malfoy.

-- Se ficar divagando muito, vai se atrasar para a reunião, _chérie._ – A voz pastosa dele a sobressaltara. De onde surgira? Estava esperando na sala e não ouvira o estalido de aparatação.

-- Vamos, então? Só preciso pegar minha mala lá em cima. – Ela reparou que o olhar dele se dirigira para a lareira e tentou chamar sua atenção: -- Espera um pouco que eu já v...

-- Queimou os diários também, Virginia? Não, acho que não. Não duvido de sua coragem, digamos, "grifinória", mas meninas costumam resistir à idéia de se desligar desse tipo de besteira. Mas reconheço que sua atitude me surpreende, moça. Um pouco de dignidade, ao menos. Emprego novo, viagem nova, vida nova...

Ela respirou alto e descansou o olhar no belo semblante de Draco:

-- Assim espero, Malfoy. E é só o que posso falar, por enquanto. – Foi ao quarto.

Na sala, retirando a echarpe do bolso, Draco via uma luz finalmente se acender no fim do túnel. Maldita esperança que nascia! Queimar telas era uma coisa, esquecer Potter era outra. E aquilo o irritava. Até quando teria que jogar aquele jogo? – Vamos, Weasley!

-- Tem certeza de que é esse o lugar, Ginny?

-- Bom, Draco, essas foram as indicações que a Fernanda me deu. Três palmeiras, uma barca perto dela. – Ela se sentava em sua mala, depositada na areia. – Agora, é esperar.

Ele não se conformava:

-- Veja bem, eu programei a Chave de Portal de acordo com o que você pediu, mas acho que essa sua amiga é meio confusa. Ou esses brasileiros não têm senso de ridículo. Onde já se viu, mandar a gente aparatar no meio do nada, ainda de madrugada? E, ainda por cima, está ventando!

-- Não se preocupe com suas lindas madeixas, Draco Malfoy. E eu já te expliquei que as instruções estão exatas. Você foi quem fez questão de vir meia hora mais cedo. Se tivéssemos chegado ao nascer do sol, eles provavelmente á estariam nos esperando. – Olhou para as roupas dele: -- Será que não dava pra você ter vestido alguma coisa menos formal?

-- Era só o que faltava, um Inominável renomado como eu aparecer vestindo andrajos! – Deus, tinha de arranjar motivos para discutir com ela, ou a agarraria ali mesmo, e rolaria com ela por aquela areia branca e fina, na qual seus pés se afundavam.

-- Bom, se prefere passar calor, o problema é seu. Sabe que estamos em pleno verão por aqui. E veja se não vai ser grosso e nem metido com as pessoas do lugar. _Voc_ quis me acompanhar, lembra?

– Começo a me arrepender. Ficar isolado num lugar desses, sem ter nada o que fazer... -- Draco também resolvera se sentar. Jogou-se sobre a mala, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando o horizonte. Podia pensar em várias coisas a fazer num lugar isolado. E tinha de admitir que o local era lindo e bastante longe de tudo. Burros aqueles tupiniquins não eram, ao menos. Trouxas era o que ele menos queria ver naquela terra.

Na linha do horizonte, o sol começava a despontar. Aos poucos, o céu azul e estrelado deu lugar a um tom violáceo, que se transformou em vermelho, laranja e, finalmente, o glorioso dourado, tingido pelos raios fortes e vibrantes que emanavam do astro. A maré começava a baixar, e o azul profundo cedia ao tom mais claro, tendendo ao verde, na orla da praia. Agora, era possível enxergar o quão a areia era branca e brilhante. Para os dois lados que olhavam, Ginny e Draco enxergavam somente a praia deserta e as palmeiras, que se balançavam à brisa que soprava. Atrás deles, as dunas iam dar no mangue, que os separava do vilarejo.

No início, nem sentiram a diferença, mas, à medida que a brisa foi se intensificando, perceberam que ela se transformava em uma pequena tempestade de areia, um pouco distante deles. Onde era uma duna, via-se um redemoinho de areia, agitado rapidamente. O barulho era um assovio discreto, e enchia o ar. No mar, as ondas encrespavam-se mais furiosas e um pouco mais altas, quebrando mais além da orla. Ginny não sabia que havia furacões no Brasil. Aliás, estava quase certa da improbabilidade de existirem por lá.

Tão logo começou, a tempestade acabou. O ventou voltou a se acalmar. Olharam à volta: tudo continuava calmo como antes. Ou quase. Por detrás das dunas, vinha surgindo uma figura magra e alta, vestida com uma longa saia de cor clara e algo que se parecia com um chapéu. Aproximou-se rapidamente e, então, estancou em frente a ambos os viajantes. Mirou atentamente Draco, acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para ela. A primeira frase que disse foi certamente inusitada:

-- Mas você é mesmo uma criança! – Seu olhar ainda mostrava espanto, enquanto não se acanhava em aproximar-se e pegá-la pelos ombros. – Ora, ora, quem diria? Alguém tão jovem como você escrever aqueles artigos todos!

Draco raspou a garganta, dando sinal de sua presença. Ela se afastou de chofre e disse:

-- Ah, sim, é claro... Esqueci de me apresentar: Sou a Professora de Poções, Marina Murtinho. Você é Ginevra Virginia, e o senhor deve ser Draco.

-- Sr. Malfoy, se não se importa. – Ginny se envergonhou por um momento. Não houve tempo para olhares de desagrado ou qualquer outra reação. Logo, Marina já dizia:

-- Vamos, vamos, devem estar cansados! Helena deve estar esperando desde o raiar do dia. Suponho que queiram descansar e se refrescar antes de comparecerem à escola. -- Olhou para as malas de ambos, pediu licença sem esperar pela resposta, murmurou "_Locomotor!_" e saiu andando apressadamente. – Por aqui!

Draco olhou para Ginny. Onde aquela maluca os estava levando, no meio do nada? Fez um meneio com a cabeça, balançou os ombros e resolveu segui-la, afundando os pés na areia fina. Ginny os seguia, rindo de Draco. Ele não sabia, então, _como_ os bruxos brasileiros se transportavam por ali. Não iria estragar a surpresa dele, afinal. Se não contara até ali, fora porque o imaginava sabedor disso. Provavelmente, não se interessava por aquele "fim de mundo", pensou, e riu-se, silenciosamente.

Atrás das dunas, A Professora Murtinho estancou. Olhou furtivamente para os lados, largou as malas no chão e, então, fechou os olhos e levantou os braços. Agitou a varinha acima das cabeças, em sentido horário, murmurando o feitiço, e o redemoinho de arei surgiu de repente. A diferença era uma só: agora, eles estavam _dentro_ da roda, que se movia, sem no entanto fazer com que eles sentissem o menor movimento. Diante de uma parede de areia, os bruxos se viram transportados instantaneamente para uma vila. Quando o redemoinho cessou, o zunido ainda nos ouvidos, ouviram uma voz jovial atrás de si: -- Bem-vindos à Merlinda Meyer! Vamos entrando, vamos entrando... Francisco, vem pegar a bagagem dos hóspedes, sim? – e apontou a entrada de uma ampla casa branca de teto baixo, com uma varanda que a circundava. Do caramanchão, surgiu um adolescente com um andar despreocupado. "Sim, Dona Helena?"

-- As malas dos Professores, Francisco. Leve-as para dentro, por favor. – E virando-se para os três recém-chegados: -- Marina, querida, como vão as coisas? Ouvi dizer que Iara esteve doente.

-- Sim, é verdade; teve um probleminha nas escamas, que apodreceram em alguns pontos. Nada que um bom tratamento não resolvesse. – e virando-se para Draco e Ginny. – a nossa Professora de Encantamentos, sabem.

Havia um ponto de interrogação nos olhos de Ginny. Obviamente, vira o programa da Escola, mas gostaria de entender mais como era essa matéria, ou quem era realmente o Pagé da tribo Makuxi que ensinava Feitiços. Como seria fazer chover para alguém como ela, que crescera num lugar onde a chuva era uma constante? Que tipo de língua aquela sereia falava? Seria o serêiaco que ouvira durante o Torneio Tribruxo, em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts? O cansaço e a enorme vontade de colocar os pés naquela água límpida e salgada tão logo se visse trocada e alimentada, no entanto, fez com que se calasse e, junto ao rapaz loiro, cuja expressão era de monotonia, seguisse Helena através do caramanchão, adentrando uma sala de teto baixo e amplas janelas com folhas retangulares de vidro. O sol radiante as atravessava, fazendo as partículas de poeira dançantes do ar aparecerem sobre o encosto dos móveis antigos de palha que, juntos a um tapete de crochê, decoravam o ambiente.

Subindo uma escada de madeira que rangia, chegaram ao segundo piso, onde encontraram um amplo quarto de paredes cor de areia, decorado com artesanato em palha, barbante, conchas e estrelas-do-mar. – Que encantador! – O sorriso dela valia a pena para o sacrifício de estar longe de sua mansão. Se fosse honesto, Draco admitiria a si mesmo que a perspectiva de passar dias com ela era fascinante. A chance perfeita para...

-- Estas são suas acomodações. Lamentamos o fato de não termos outro quarto disponível, Sr. Malfoy, mas o pedido de reserva extra chegou quando já estávamos lotados. A época das festividades costuma ser a mais cheia para nossas hospedarias, mesmo para o turismo trouxa, em outras localidades. – Draco fingiu estar aborrecido, suspirando algo parecido com "fazer o quê?", olhando de esguelha para ela, que permanecia atenta às explicações de Helena. -- De qualquer modo, a Professora Marina reiterou várias vezes o convite para a hospedagem na Academia, embora seja uma pena perder a companhia de tão ilustres pessoas. Por favor, não hesitem em me chamar ou mesmo a Francisco, caso desejem qualquer coisa que seja. O café da manhã será servido daqui a vinte minutos no salão do restaurante, no térreo, e o almoço às 11 horas. Com licença. – E, com um sorriso, retirou-se e fechou as portas.

-- Ai, que é que vamos fazer agora, Draco? Achei que fosse conseguir uma vaga extra! Não contava com isso.

-- Bom, é simples, não é mesmo? Ficamos os dois aqui. – Ele se esparramava na cama. – Até que este colchão não é dos piores. Melhor do que aquela coisa que você tinha, com certeza.

-- Só se eu pedir pra ficar na Academia e você ficar aqui.

-- Nem pensar, dona Virginia. Não viajei tudo isso pra ficar sozinho nesta terra de tupiniquins. Ou ficamos os dois, ou eu me vou e você se vira. – Vendo que ela responderia à altura, mudou rapidamente de tática: -- Ou você prefere fazer desfeita para esta hospedeira e a sua amiguinha do Gringots?

Ginny sentou-se na beirada da cama e deixou-se ficar. Num muxoxo, suspirou: -- Acho que você tem razão, Draco.

-- Eu _sempre_ tenho razão, Ginny. Acho que já mencionei este fato para você em outras ocasiões, _chérie_. Não, nem se dê ao trabalho de responder...

-- E nem vou mesmo, Sr. Draco Malfoy. Não vim para esta terra maravilhosa para discutirmos. – "Além do mais", pensou ela, "vim decidida a mudar a minha vida de vez". -- Vamos tomar café, que estou faminta.

-- E então...?

-- Então, trocaremos de roupa e nos apresentaremos na Academia Brasileira de Magia e Bruxaria pontualmente às nove horas. – Por um momento, sentiu um leve tremor na voz. "Só espero estar à altura..."

-- Fique tranqüila, Ginny, você não é assim tão criança como aquela morcega velha falou. Vai dar conta do recado. Ao café, então. – Parecia que lia a mente dela, de fato. Viu-a acenar positivamente com a cabeça e, abraçando-a pelas costas, caminharam para o andar térreo.

Contra todas as expectativas de Draco, as coisas correram melhor do que ele tinha esperado. Nada dera mais prazer a ele do que ver o quão prestigiada ela havia sido naquela escola para aprendizes de aprendizes de feiticeiros. Bem, talvez nem tão amadores assim; quase caíra na voz encantada e doce de Iara d'Água. Ela realmente sabia o que fazia e decerto quisera quebrar sua pose empertigada de superior. Quase conseguira, _quase_.

Ele sabia que somente por Ginny se perderia. Vê-la longe daqueles sobretudos e saias compridas e roupas escuras, tentando se bronzear, nadando pela manhã, ou mesmo durante as horas de leitura, concentrada, era algo que raramente imaginaria que acontecesse tão cedo e com tanta eficiência naquele lugar. Parecia que o sol daquela terra aquecia o coração amargurado da garota, fazendo-a esquecer de sua dor. Valera a pena cada centavo que enviara à escola como uma generosa contribuição juntamente com o salário equivalente de um ano a ser pago a ela, quando fosse contratada. Pelo menos isso aprendera com seu pai que, se estivesse vivo, se orgulharia daquele ato.

-- Recebi uma coruja da mamãe agora há pouco, Draco. – Ela se sentava ao seu lado, na areia, as gostas dos cabelos salgados brilhando como se fossem cristais transparentes. – Perguntou se vamos para lá para comemorar o Réveillon.

-- E? O que você decidiu, afinal?

-- Bom, eu despachei a Penny dizendo que vamos ficar por aqui mais uns dias. Não sei se vou agüentar, eu nunca fiquei o Natal longe deles. Mas aqui é tão maravilhoso! Além disso, a reunião definitiva para a programação do trimestre acontece hoje à tarde, e caso eu precise apresentar mais algum material, eu fico por aqui para consultar a biblioteca deles e levar minhas anotações pra casa. Daí, eu trabalho por lá.

Draco bufou:

-- Trabalho, trabalho, trabalho! Não consegue pensar em outra coisa? Não pedi licença pra te ouvir falar disso.

-- Ora, Sr. Malfoy, eu não posso descuidar! Estou muito preocupada em manter a boa impressão que causei.

-- Você causa boa impressão a qualquer momento, _chérie_. – Segurou uma mecha molhada dos cabelos dela e sorriu: -- Sabia que está linda assim, ao sol?

-- Bem que eu queria pegar um corzinha, mas o sol em mim só faz sardas... Olha como meu rosto está! Quando eu voltar, terei de dar um jeito nisso! – apontou para as próprias bochechas e para o seu nariz.

-- Saiba que gosto de você assim. Ou do outro jeito. Ou de qualquer jeito, Virginia. – aproximou-se e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela. Então, olhou em seus olhos.

Em plena manhã ensolarada, sentiu-se congelar. De medo? De expectativa? Não sabia o que sentir. Mas sabia que precisava, afinal, dar uma chance a ele. E a si mesma. Aquele clima, aquele céu azul, aquele mar imenso e de um azul eterno a faziam entender definitivamente que tinha direito a ser feliz e a aproveitar cada minuto de sua vida. Sua juventude estava em franco progresso e até o momento não a desfrutava como deveria ter feito. Olhou para ele. De sunga preta, pele levemente avermelhada (e não um pimentão como ela), os cabelos inacreditavelmente alinhados, Draco continuava ali, os olhos provocativos a encarando, claros como a prata lustrada. Como não reconhecer o apoio oferecido, a preocupação, a sensualidade inegável e o forte poder de atração dele? Garotas como Pansy Parkinson dariam tudo para estar ali com ele. Era uma ingrata. Era tola, também. Não seria mais assim. Molhou os lábios salgados e deu-lhe um beijo discreto e bastante rápido no canto da boca dele, deixando um rapaz admirado e feliz na areia da praia, enquanto corria para dentro da pousada de Helena.

O Réveillon no Brasil, costumava-se dizer, era muito bonito, repleto de alegria e de cores. Ao contrário do que acontecia onde moravam ou na escola, era repleto de gente passeando alegre elas ruas sem neve, secas e frescas, dançando, cantando, gritando e pulando juntas, saudando o ano. Fosse para trouxas, fosse para bruxos, o ano significava o renascer das expectativas que se esvaíam pouco a pouco através dos meses.

Em homenagem à visita de Ginny e de Draco, a Academia Brasileira de Magia e Bruxaria preparara uma ceia especial de Ano Novo, com direito a sarau e a performances dos alunos que moravam perto, bem como dos professores que se aventurassem a fazê-lo.

-- Não vejo a graça que as pessoas façam papel de palhaça. – Draco estava no quarto, se vestindo para a ceia, o espelho mostrando a figura máscula de um homem jovem loiro de porte altivo, cabelos com gel, trajando, muito a contragosto e a pedido de Ginny, uma camiseta branca e uma bermuda de linho cru, finalizando com sandálias de couro. – Ainda bem que estamos longe de casa. Com certeza, os idiotas dos teus irmãos ririam muito se me vissem as...

Não pôde continuar: o ar para terminar a frase fora repentinamente roubado pela visão de uma sereia levemente bronzeada, saída do banheiro, cheirando a banho de colônia de ervas e flores. – Jura que você vai assim? Nua?

Ginny corou e se ofendeu: -- Ora, não exagere, Draco! Este vestido/

-- MICRO-vestido, você quer dizer, Weasley. – Nos últimos dois dias, depois do breve beijo na praia, as conversas tinham sido tensas. – Um _transparente_ micro-vestido, eu diria. Mas, se você quer se expor desse jeito para os seus colegas de trabalho...

-- Primeiro, Malfoy, este vestido está no meio das coxas e é rodado; segundo, ele é de tecido e de renda branca, e não transparente. E, terceiro, os meus colegas de trabalho são brasileiros bastante acostumados ao uso de roupas que os deixem à vontade, e não ao _smoking_ ridículo que você queria usar.

-- Muito melhor do que estes trapos!

-- Pois eu não acho. Acho que você está bastante bem assim. Na verdade, está mesmo muito bonito.

Draco provocou:

-- Mais do que o Potter? – Ele a olhava nos olhos, e ela desviou o olhar, ao que ele a segurou pelo pulso e perguntou novamente: -- Diga-me, Weasley, mais do que o seu amado Potter?

Os olhos de Ginny começaram a arder, o pulso doía ante a compressão exagerada, mas ela não daria o braço a torcer: -- Tudo estava bem demais pra você não estragar, não é mesmo, Malfoy? – Num puxão, desvencilhou-se dele e ajeitou um xale de crochê nos ombros, a flor de hibisco amarela nos cabelos.

-- Pois é, Weasley, a gente não pode viver sempre de ilusões. _Eu_, ao contrário de você, não me iludo.

-- Se você chama de ilusão todos esses dias maravilhosos que temos passado aqui, então eu não sei o que você chama de realidade, Draco.

-- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Virginia. Voltamos amanhã pra Ottery St. Catchpole, e você vai pra sua casa ver sua querida família, e via dar de cara com ele e a nojentinha da Patil, além, é claro, daquela intragável sabe-tudo. Então, esses "dias maravilhosos" terão ido embora, e lá estará um frio cortante, os dias estarão cinzas, a noite chegará cedo demais – talvez, a única coisa útil para esconder sua frustração. E, talvez, você se sinta inspirada para tentar novos tons de amarelo e de vermelho nos seus quadros, pra preencher as paredes vazias do seu sobradinho úmido... – Droga, o que estava fazendo, estragando tudo? Não conseguia controlar completamente a respiração. Raios!, que merda estava fazendo?

Ginny respirou fundo, piscou várias vezes, tocando os lados externos dos cílios, secando indícios de lágrimas, e respondeu: -- Sem pinturas, Malfoy. Não essas pinturas. Nunca mais. Estamos atrasados. – E, saindo do quarto: -- Estamos atrasados.

Uma faísca de esperança voltou a nascer, tímida, no peito dele. Será...?

-- Ginny! Hei, Ginny! – Corria atrás dela, as sandálias ecoando nas escadas de madeira. Ela já estava abrindo a porta da sala em direção à orla, onde a festa aconteceria.

-- Que é, Draco?

-- Você não me respondeu!

-- O que?

-- Estou mesmo atraente? Mais do que ele?

Ela se virou, olhou para o moço parado no meio das escadas, sorriu com ar cansado e respondeu:

-- Esquece. – E fechou a porta.

Bom, depois de toda aquela besteira, já era um começo.

-- Até que a noite não foi de todo má, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, aquela morcega velha vestida de estrela cadente, voando em volta de todos e declamando poemas de cumprimentos ao ano era algo a não se perder, hahaha! Até mesmo a comida estava boa, embora, é claro, não se compare aos bufês que Hogwarts oferece a seus convidados – isso aquele velho caduco sempre soube fazer...

Caminhavam pela orla da praia, os pés pisando na areia molhada, os sapatos de Ginny em suas mãos. – Era a Professora Sprout quem ficava responsável pelos cardápios, junto com a McGonagall. – Olhou para o céu e suspirou.

-- Que foi? Cansada?

-- Um pouco. Os dias têm sido agitados.

-- Vai sentir falta daqui, eu sei. – Draco olhou para o mar, ouvindo o barulho suave das ondas quebrando na praia. Também estava descalço e, surpreendentemente, gostava da sensação de frescor da areia gelada sob seus pés. – Eu também. Mas não vá dizer isso aos outros.

Aparentemente, ela não prestava muita atenção à conversa de Draco. Olhando para o céu estrelado e sentindo a brisa, murmurou mais para si mesma do que para ser ouvida -- Esse lugar é realmente mágico...

-- É, Ginny, tenho de concordar com você. Apesar desses tupiniquins, dessa chata da helena, querendo agradar tanto que acaba incomodando, daquele lerdo do Francisco, daquela metida à modelo da Iara, dos alunos rindo feito bobos perto de você, a terra é realmente abençoada. Por Merlin, esse lugar deixa a gente diferente!

Ginny sorriu para ele, percebendo que havia dito seus pensamentos em voz alta. Em seguida, sentiu-se tremer levemente. O vento às vezes soprava um pouco mais forte.

-- Frio, _chérie_? Deixe-me ajudá-la. – Aproximou-se para abraçá-la. Ela se afastava. – que foi? Ah, já sei, já sei... – A cara dela dizia tudo – É a questão de antes da festa, não é, Virginia?

Ela não se virou para responder, apenas continuou andando. Ele parou, segurou-a pelo braço e a encarou. Apontando para o rosto, disse:

-- Aqui. Pode bater aqui. Eu sou um idiota. Um estúpido. Eu mereço.

Ela o olhava estupefata. "timo!, conseguira a atenção dela.

-- Vamos. Pode descontar. Eu não presto mesmo, eu sou um canalha.

Ela riu:

-- Deixa de ser bobo, Draco. Reconheço que você tem razão. Os dias não serão nada melhores depois que a gente voltar...

-- Bom, não é bem assim, Virginia. Lembre-se: não abaixe sua cabeça, moça. Nem para mim, está me entendendo? – Ele segurava o queixo dela. – Hein? Cadê aquele sorriso luminoso que andou dançando nos seus lábios esses dias?

Ela sorriu.

-- Só você mesmo pra me agüentar todos esses dias, Draco Malfoy.

Agora, ele a encarava seriamente:

-- A questão não é te agüentar, moça; é agüentar, como Iara me disse hoje à noite, enquanto você dançava, esse monstro de olhos verdes que me corrói – e não estou falando daquele idiota. Mas eu vim aqui pra isso. Não vou repetir, disse que não o faria. Esquece a pergunta. Eu fui um retardado. – Recomeçou a caminhar.

Aquele era o momento da decisão, e ela sabia disso muito bem. Os pensamentos se atropelaram uns aos outros, acorrendo-lhe à mente ao mesmo tempo: réveillon, Ano Novo, vida nova, emprego novo, amor novo, novas chances, novas tentativas. Era a hora de _se_ dar uma chance. O que teria a perder? Pelo contrário, estava prestes a experimentar aquilo pelo que pessoas viviam e morriam: o amor correspondido. Fosse Draco Malfoy, então, que a amava desde que era uma adolescente boba e apaixonada pelo cara mais popular da escola. Fosse aquele que lhe dedicara os mesmos anos de amor reprimido e que a tratava com desvelo, mesmo querendo disfarçar a todo momento, segurando-se para não retribuir o beijo que ela lhe dera e que tornara a situação tensa entre ambos desde o antepenúltimo dia do ano. Por que não ali, naquele momento? Não havia ninguém. A lua estava alta, brilhante, o tapete aveludado recoberto por estrelas diamantinas, as folhas das palmeiras balançando suavemente à brisa fresca da noite, o mar cantando para eles, somente a natureza como testemunha. Sem dúvida, a hora era aquela.

Respirou fundo, correu atrás dele e, colocando-se à sua frente, disse:

-- Muito mais.

-- Enigmas a esta hora da madrugada, Ginny? Não entend/

-- Atraente. Muito mais atraente do que o Harry. – Beijou-lhe de leve no mesmo lugar de dois dias antes. – Mais bonito. Mais... sexy.

Ele a olhava estupefato.

-- Que foi, bebeu demais? – Mas ela não parecia bêbada.

-- Fica quieto, Draco, se for pra falar besteira. E me beija.

Draco nunca havia reparado o quão espesso eram os cílios dela, ou o quanto era suave e quente o calor do corpo daquela mulher maravilhosa. Ou, ainda, o quanto um coração podia bater forte e rapidamente, sem arrebentar, mesmo fazendo de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Mas, ali, naquele lugar paradisíaco, beijando-a, trocando carícias com ela, descobriu tudo isso e muito mais. Porque jamais em seus sonhos, em noites de vigília e de insônia, naqueles anos todos, pudera imaginar ou sentir o que era realmente amar alguém ou sentir medo de perder a pessoa amada, como naquela noite em que finalmente a tivera para si.

Longe, bem longe dali, numa noite de inverno, um rapaz acordava sobressaltado.

**N/A:** O.K., O.K., não me matem por este final, após um capítulo longo como esse! Vejam, eu classifiquei a songfic como PG-13. Não vou além, aqui. Mas, separadamente, vou publicar o "grande evento" em versão _full _[R/ NC-17]. E ali eu colocarei a canção que me inspirou para este capítulo. R&R, _folks_! Beijos!

ndar tde fato. Viu-a acenar positivamente com a cabeça e, abraçando-a pelas costas, caminharam c


	8. Cinco meses

**Disclaimer:** Esta história é baseada nos enredos de J. K. Rowling para a série _Harry Potter_, escrita para fins culturais e sem gerar quaisquer lucros. À autora está reservado o direito moral e das obras, bem como para seus parceiros comerciais. A canção que inspira este capítulo é "Andrea Doria", da Legião Urbana.

_Ainda e Sempre_

**Capítulo 8 – Cinco meses**

Harry acordou com gotas de suor na testa. Não se lembrava nitidamente do pesadelo, mas tinha certeza de que fora mais terrível do que conseguia se lembrar. Imagens de Ginny morrendo pelas mãos de Draco Malfoy, muito sangue, risadas histéricas de Parvati, e a sensação de uma queda infinita num buraco negro se misturavam. Sua noiva, porém, encontrava-se ao seu lado, dormindo profundamente. Colocou os óculos, olhou para a janela e vislumbrou os telhados das casas vizinhas. Ao longe, um gato miava, solitário. Em seguida, olhou para o relógio de pulso: quase cinco horas. Não adiantava; sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mesmo tendo ido dormir depois da meia-noite.

Calçando seus chinelos, levantou-se e foi para a cozinha para preparar um chá. Os cabelos, sempre desarrumados, caíam sobre a cicatriz, quase entrando nos olhos. Precisava cortá-los. Sentado-se na cadeira, os braços apoiados na mesa de madeira, pensava nas festas de final de ano, nos Weasleys, em Parvati, em Ginny e em Draco. Cara de sorte. De tudo o que ele poderia ter lhe infligido de dor, aquela com certeza fora a mais bem escolhida, a maior de todas: separá-lo de Ginny. Ora, não era culpa do rapaz; _ele _é que nunca enxergara as chances que tivera com a ruiva. Agora, era tarde demais. Como fora se deixar levar, como permitira uma gravidez? Tantas vezes tentara dizer à morena que nunca deixaria de gostar da irmã de seu melhor amigo; parecia inútil, agora. Ela estava lá em cima, dormindo a sono solto, a barriga querendo aparecer. Quatorze semanas de gravidez; mais algumas e seria pai.

Deus do céu, como aquilo o assustava! Não pelo bebê – ser pai era como ter a chance de acompanhar uma criança como jamais pudera ser acompanhado --, mas a idéia de que aquilo era definitivo o assustava. Hermione, contara Ron, fizera o favor de apagar todas as chances que ele tinha com ela, contando-lhe sobre a gravidez de Patil. Bem, se fosse honesto, admitiria que ele não deixava Parvati por princípios morais. Tinha certeza de que seus pais não o condenariam, mas ficariam chateados se soubessem que ele engravidara uma moça para depois abandoná-la e lidar somente com a criança.

Bebia o chá fumegante. Seria um menino ou uma menina? Nasceria com cabelos escuros, com certeza. Gostaria que tivesse seus olhos, ou os olhos de sua mãe. E, definitivamente, nenhuma cicatriz. Nada de marcar alguém do jeito que ele fora marcado. Queria para o filho – ou filha – uma vida comum, uma aparência que permitisse a ele ou ela se misturar na multidão quando bem quisesse, sem atrair olhares curiosos, de raiva, ou de compaixão. Riu, ao pensar que, se fosse de Ginny e parecido com os Weasleys, dificilmente se misturaria, com aqueles cabelos flamejantes.

Hermione reapareceu em seu pensamento: "e se o filho não for seu?". Como poderia não ser? Estivera com Parvati durante meses a fio, separando-se somente na ida para a Romênia. Por mais que ela fosse superficial, fizera de tudo para estar ao lado dele, quisera até mesmo ir junto na viagem e, fosse pelo fato de ele ser famoso ou por amá-lo, sempre insistira em ficar com ele, desde o Baile de Formatura.

-- Não conseguiu dormir? – A voz de Lupin o assustara.

-- Já de pé, Lupin?

-- Sabe como é, Harry, eu não consigo dormir muito bem fora de casa, ainda que seja a sua casa e que você me receba tão bem.

-- Acordei há pouco. Quer chá?

-- Aceito. O que te acordou?

-- Nada de mais.

O olhar de Lupin, no entanto, era perscrutador.

-- Nada de mais, ou tudo de menos? A quem você espera enganar, Harry? Posso ver de longe o que você está pensando – e nem preciso ler sua mente pra saber. Mas acho que você já sabe o que vou dizer. – Remus pegava sua xícara.

-- Sei. Acho que sei. Mas eu não acho justo, Lupin. Como é que ela pode aceitar um canalha como aquele? Eu simplesmente não entendo.

-- E quem é que entende os sentimentos das pessoas, Harry? – Pegou uma bolacha e continuou: -- Você já pensou que ela pode realmente gostar dele?

-- Filho da mãe! – Harry socou a mesa, as xícaras quase caindo. – Não acredito que isso possa ter acontecido!

-- E de que adianta ficar nervoso? As coisas já estão feitas, e eu sei que você não vai deixar a Parvati sozinha com um filho pra criar. – E, vendo o olhar de espanto de Harry; -- Oh, não se preocupe, ninguém me contou, mas a coisa está começando a ficar difícil de esconder. Mais de três meses, eu diria. Certo?

-- Como você consegue, Lupin?

-- Fácil, amigo. O que mais o faria desistir do seu amor? Junta-se dois mais dois, e qualquer um mata a charada.

Harry olhou para a janela. Lá fora, a lua tímida, escondida por nuvens carregadas, ainda passeava no céu. Pensou em Ginny e em tudo o que pensara em dizer pra ela nos anos que se seguiram a Hogwarts.

_Às vezes parecia que, de tanto acreditar_

_Em tudo o que achávamos tão certo_

_Teríamos o mundo inteiro e até um pouco_

_mais_

_Faríamos floresta do deserto_

_E diamantes de pedaços de vidro._

Agora, tudo parecia longe. Até mesmo ela, com Draco, naquela terra desconhecida. Sabia muito bem o que o seu pesadelo significava. O dia parecia mais branco, e começava a nevar.

– Pois é, Lupin, todas as minhas possibilidades se foram. Mas do que eu estou reclamando, não é mesmo? Tenho uma noiva amorosa, um filho por nascer, uma bela casa, um emprego estável, e sou famoso por ter salvo o mundo de Voldemort!

Remus olhou para ele e pousou a xícara na mesa.

_Mas percebo agora_

_Que o teu sorriso_

_Vem diferente,_

_Quase parecendo te ferir._

-- Sabe, Harry, esse ar irônico combina mais com o seu pai. Eu te disse que você ia perceber que era mais parecido com ele do que imaginava.

-- E o que ele teria feito no meu lugar? – Precisava de uma resposta que o levasse a se conformar ou a agir de outra forma.

-- Bom, eu não posso responder por ele, até mesmo porque não sabemos o que um Tiago mais maduro teria feito. _Mas_ acho que ele teria feito o que pareceria ser verdadeiro para ele. Porque, apesar de sempre brincar, ele nunca gostou de mentiras. Nem para si mesmo.

_Não queria te ver assim –_

_Quero a tua força como era antes._

_O que tens é só teu_

_E de nada vale fugir_

_E não sentir mais nada._

Diante do silêncio do rapaz, ele continuou:

-- Sabe, Harry, é difícil. Tem muita gente envolvida nessa história toda, as feridas sempre vão surgir, seja de que lado for. A questão é: você vai agüentar por quanto tempo? A vida costuma ser mais longa quando a gente faz as escolhas erradas. – Levantando-se, concluiu: -- Bom, eu vou me trocar. Até daqui a pouco.

Sentado na cadeira, voltou para a época em que ele e seus amigos, juntos, formaram a AD. Tudo o que queriam era o mundo real para poderem lutar. Agora, tinha o mundo real e não gostava do que tinha; essa era a verdade. As coisas eram mais difíceis, e cada passo tinha de ser pensado com cuidado e antes de ser feito. Não havia nova chance.

_Às vezes parecia que era só improvisar_

_E o mundo então seria um livro aberto,_

_Até chegar o dia em que tentamos ter demais,_

_Vendendo fácil o que não tinha preço._

O rosto de Ginny veio-lhe à mente. Sentiu-se sufocar, os olhos ardendo. Se pelo menos pudesse falar com ela, dizer o que sentia! "Fizesse isso antes, Potter", sua consciência lhe respondeu. "Parvati. Filho. Responsabilidade."

Não havia como fugir. Lá em cima, ouvia o chuveiro funcionando. Ela acordara. Colocou mais água na chaleira e pão na chapa para esquentar. Nada de ovos ou bacon; ela enjoaria. Um filho. Dali pra diante, aquela deveria ser a sua preocupação.

As semanas que se seguiram pareceram menos pesadas para Ginny. Descobrira que, afinal, viver com Draco era realmente muito bom. Ou melhor dizendo, quase viver com ele. Porque o rapaz não abandonava sua mansão e ela se negava a mudar para lá, de modo que a separação em alguns dias da semana era inevitável – além dos dias de plantão dele no serviço. Para compensar, ele a mimava com carinhos e presentes que ela não tinha como recusar: flores, uma gargantilha, uma gaiola maior para Penny, uma escrivaninha nova.

Mesmo assim, nada tirava dela aquela melancolia insistente que teimava em invadir seu coração a cada vez que pensava em Harry, ou que o via, ou que via Parvati. Ela sequer entendia o por quê de a morena lhe virar o rosto. _Ela_ era a sortuda que esperava um filho de Harry. De Harry. Piscou várias vezes, evitando lágrimas, e voltou a conversar com sua mãe, que lhe contava animada que finalmente Hermione e Ron haviam resolvido se casar.

-- É claro que não poderemos ter uma festa muito grande, e temos de pensar no local. Os pais dela podem estranhar a nossa casa. Estava pensando, querida, será que você poderia...?

-- Mas é claro, mamãe. Pode falar pra Mione que terei prazer em receber e hospedar os pais dela para o casamento.

-- Oh, ela não sabe que eu estou pedindo! Por que não faz de conta que a idéia foi sua e convida você?

-- Porque a idéia foi _sua_, mãe, e não acho justo mentir assim.

-- Ora, não é realmente uma mentira, Ginny, é só uma questão de ser mais delicada.

-- Ainda assim, você pode ser delicada com ela, mãe. Ah, aí vêm eles. – Pela janela da cozinha, enquanto mexia a varinha sobre o caldeirão, Ginny viu as figuras de Mione e Ron chegarem pelo caminho de terra e adentrarem a porta de tela da cozinha.

-- Ufa, que calor! Nem bem entramos em maio, e o sol já está ardendo desse jeito! – Hermione se abanava com a agenda que carregava.

-- Bom para jogar quadribol! E aí, Ginny, vai de artilheira? O Harry vai ser o apanhador. – Ron falava da partida de quadribol que estavam combinando há cerca de duas semanas.

Ela hesitou:

-- Ahn, não sei se vai dar. O Draco...

-- Sem essa, Ginny. Nem pense que esse panaca vai estragar a nossa partida perfeita! Fred e George até concordaram em fechar a loja só pra jogar com a gente! Temos planejado tudo com muito cuidado e você está definitivamente em nossos planos!– Seu irmão parecia realmente chateado. Como agradar à família, agüentar os olhares de ciúmes de Parvati, convencer Draco a comparecer (ele nunca fora à Toca) e, o mais difícil, falar com Harry normalmente? Não que não tivesse conversado com ele desde o Ano Novo – houve algumas oportunidades, como o aniversário do pai dela, em fevereiro, em que entabulara uma conversa aparentemente normal, com ele. Ainda se lembrava do primeiro diálogo depois de anos:

-- Oi, Harry. – Ele se espantara com a aproximação dela. – Como estão as coisas?

-- Er... beleza, Ginny. E com você?

-- Tudo bem.

Como será que ele conseguira ficar ainda mais bonito? Com certeza, a perspectiva de ser pai o agradava.

-- E aí, quer um menino ou uma menina?

-- Ahn... O que vier está bom, pra mim. – Deus, como ela era linda! – E você?

-- Eu o que?

-- Vai se casar com... vai se casar com ele?

-- Vou indo com calma, Harry. Mas estou contente com ele, se você quer saber.

"Contente" e não "feliz", ela dissera, e ele havia reparado.

-- E você e a Parvati?

-- Estamos bem.

-- Acho que ela nunca gostou de mim.

-- É, não dá pra negar, né? Ela tem ciúmes. – Aquela era uma conversa definitivamente surreal. Ele se sentia como se não estivesse conversando com ela.

_Eu sei – é tudo sem sentido._

-- Não precisa. De verdade. Estou vivendo com Draco, não é mesmo?

Droga! Ela tinha de lembrar daquilo?!

-- Mesmo assim, parece que é assim... Mas não vou deixar de falar com você por causa disso.

-- Não? ... Parece que foi assim nos últimos anos, Harry.

_Quero ter alguém com quem conversar,_

_Alguém que depois não use o que eu disse_

_Contra mim._

-- Ah, não diz isso, não. Sabe que eu tentei falar com você.

-- Para quê, Harry? – Ela se esforçava para não dizer a ele tudo o que estava pensando. – Ela vem vindo aí. Vou para lá. Não estou a fim de cena. – E, deixando-o sozinho, virara-se em direção aos pais.

-- Ginny, o caldeirão! – Sua mãe viera acudir o caldo, que entornava. – Onde é que você estava, minha filha?

-- Er... aqui. – e virando-se para Ron: -- Tudo bem, vou jogar. Estarei por aqui até amanhã, mesmo.

-- Legal! Toda a turma vem assistir! – Ron parecia radiante. – Vai ser como nos velhos tempos: o Lee até vai fazer a narração!

-- Ron, me ajuda com a mesa, por favor. – Hermione pegava toalhas e pratos. – Conjure uma lá fora.

-- Vou levando o pudim de carne. Ginny, querida, pode trazer o caldeirão sem derramar? – A voz da mãe já vinha do quintal.

Hermione aproveitou que teria poucos segundos para cochichar pra Ginny:

-- Aí, hein? A esperança nunca morre! Eu sabia que você tentaria...

-- Está louca, Mione? A Parvati e o Draco não... – Mas a amiga já estava longe.

O almoço foi bastante animado. Como era bom se reunir com a família! Adorava ver a mãe ralhando com o pai pelas invencionices do barracão, que às vezes saíam pelo jardim sozinhas, fazendo buracos aqui e ali pelo jardim, no meio das moitas, ou Mione insistindo para que Ron parasse de brincar à mesa com as velhas varinhas falsas inventadas pelos irmãos. "Até parece que não teve infância!", ela reclamou. Ele não parava de falar:

-- A Alicia e a Angelina virão, com certeza. E conseguimos uma folguinha pro Oliver, também. Ele está em Londres, pra temporada de eliminatórias da Copa Mundial, como vocês sabem. Quis chorar quando contei que o Seamus vai de batedor pro time dele, e foi aí que pediu pras meninas reformarem a artilharia, como antigamente. É... com isso, o nosso caldo entornou. Quer dizer, ficamos defasados, falta um jogador ainda.

Ginny fez as contas no dedo:

-- Fred e George de batedores, você de goleiro, o Harry de apanhador, e eu de artilheira. Faltam dois, Ron, e o jogo é amanhã!

-- Isso --, revelou Ron, com um sorriso na cara, enquanto acariciava a barriga cheia, recostando-se melhor na cadeira – é porque eu ainda não te contei que o Charlie vai jogar também.

-- Ah, meu Deus! Que boa notícia, meu filho! Que surpresa maravilhosa... O Charlie, aqui!... – Lágrimas de felicidade assomavam aos olhos da Sra. Weasley. – Vou já preparar o quarto pra ele e...

-- Calma, mãe. Vamos ter de arranjar mais espaço, -- completou Ron, -- porque o Gui também vai jogar. E o Percy vem pra assistir.

-- QUE MARAVILHA!!! Todos em casa, de novo, Arthur!

-- Sim, querida, será ótimo. Com tantos serviços e afazeres, nem tem dado tempo de eles aparecerem.

Ouviram o famoso _crack!_ e, em seguida, a pergunta:

-- Alguém aí falou em aparecer? – Fred pegava um pedaço da torta de maçã que estava na mesa.

-- Ou... aparatar? – Fred agora mordia um pedaço de torta de frutas secas.

-- Sim, estaremos todos juntos amanhã, garotos. – O Sr. Weasley se levantava. – Isso é motivo de comemoração! Vou buscar a tivrola...

-- É _vitrola_, Sr. Weasley, -- Hermione o corrigia gentilmente.

-- Ah, ... sim... Bem, aquela coisa que toca aquelas bolachas pretas com música...

-- _Discos_, papai. – Ginny completava. – Por que não usa o CD mesmo?

-- Humf! E pensar que os trouxas acreditam piamente que _eles _é que inventaram o tal CD! – Percy saía da cozinha, arrumando a camisa. Tinha acabado de aparatar. – Se não fosse Wulgfang o Enbirutado a confundir arco-íris com aquela luzinha do _laser_, não haveria CDs pra ninguém...

-- Ah, Percy, que bom que você já chegou! – A Sra. Weasley se levantou para abraçá-lo.

-- Tenho o meu quarto, espero? Com tanta gente...

-- Bom, filho, receio que terá de repartir com o Carlinhos... A casa vai ficar lotada... – A mãe tentava se desculpar.

-- Não tem problema, mãe. O Gui e a Fleur podem dormir lá em casa com a Becca no quarto de hóspedes, e o Charlie poderá dormir no meu escritório, na cama de armar que tenho lá. É tão perto, que não tem problema, eu acho. – E ouviram outro estalido.

-- Bom, não pra quem vem de longe, como eu; posso me acomodar até no chão, desde que fique com vocês.

-- Charlie! Que bom te ver! – Ginny, que estava mais perto, abraçou o irmão.

-- Arre, que está mesmo uma mulher feita, mana. Quando foi que você cresceu assim? – Ele a segurava pelo ombro.

-- Ora, que pergunta mais boba, Charlie! Sabe que estou crescida há muito tempo!

-- Bom, não te vejo há quase um ano, moça, e acho que você mudou. Não sei dizer o quê, mas mudou.

Hermione interveio:

-- Er... Ginny, me ajuda com os pratos, sim? – E foi para a cozinha, enquanto os irmãos se cumprimentavam entre si e aos pais.

Já na cozinha, Ginny suspirou:

-- Obrigada, Mione. Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara...

-- Eu vi, Ginny. Mas não se preocupe, acho que o Charlie nem se deu conta.

-- Quero ver quando ele perceber... Vai querer partir o Draco em pedacinhos e o dar de comida aos Rabo-Córneos... – Ela ensaboava a louça enquanto olhava os irmãos se divertirem no quintal.

-- Ele não é bobo, sabe que você não é fraca ou facilmente convencida. Além do mais, seu pai já falou pros filhos que ninguém vai mexer com o Malfoy. – Ela fez uma pausa proposital: -- Embora, é claro, esse tipo de coisa não fosse necessária se você tivesse feito a escolha certa.

-- Hermione Granger, não me venha com esse seu papinho sonso de novo. Você _sabe_ o quanto eu demorei pra esquecê-lo e o quanto me custou a decisão de mudar de vida.

-- Bom, Virginia Ginevra, você pode enganar quem você quiser, menos a mim. Não consegue sequer dizer o nome do Harry. – Viu um brilho fugaz nos olhos castanhos da amiga – Mas não sou eu quem vai "estragar" a sua _maravilhosa_ felicidade. Toma – e jogou o pano de prato para ela antes de sair da cozinha, -- sua vez de enxugar a louça.

-- Por Merlin, vocês podem me dizer o que significa isso? – A Sra. Weasley não parava de cumprimentar as pessoas que chegavam, e já perdera a conta de quantos eram.

-- Bom, mãe, eu contei pra Luna que ia ter o jogo. – Ginny ajudava a conjurar sofás, cadeiras e almofadas no jardim, enquanto Hermione distribuía refrescos, água, chá e café incessantemente.

-- Mas ela já sabia pelo Neville, Sra. Weasley – Lee a informava, ao chegar.

-- Bom, o Harry chamou o Hagrid, que chamou a Professora McGonagall, que resolveu trazer a Madame Pomfrey pro caso de precisar, que achou melhor pedir pra Madame Hooch apitar a partida, que avisou a Amanda, que falou pra Susan Bones, que ...

-- Sei, sei, sei, já entendi... Deus e o mundo devem comparecer aqui hoje. Agora eu entendi por quê o Arthur fez questão de lançar um feitiço de ampliação do terreno ontem à noite. Estava quieto demais, cochichando com os meninos.

A Professora McGonagall interrompeu a conversa entre a Sra. Weasley e Lee Jordan:

-- Uma ajudinha, Molly, se não se importa: "_Resolvere!_" – E, num passe, as acomodações e arranjos para comes e bebes estavam feitos. – Agora, pode ir descansar.

-- Obrigada, Minerva! Não sei como não me lembrei disso antes!

-- Tensão, Molly, querida, -- ela ouviu o marido dizer. – Agora relaxe e aproveite. E você, mocinha, não tem de ir ser trocar?

-- A partida começa só daqui a uma hora, pai.

O Sr. Weasley franziu o cenho:

-- Onde está o seu namorado?

-- Noivo, pai. Draco teve de ir trabalhar, está de plantão naquele serviço que eu nunca sei o que é.

-- E ainda bem que não sabe. Não a quero metida nos negócios dos Inomináveis, Ginny. É perigoso, e você sabe disso. – A voz dele era séria.

-- Como se eu fosse um bebê! Mas não se preocupe, eu estou bem satisfeita com o meu emprego na Academia Brasileira. – E então, pelo canto do olho, viu que Harry chegara com Parvati e cumprimentava os amigos. – Ahn, acho que vou me trocar. Não quero me atrasar se houver algum problema com a roupa.

O Sr. Weasley a segurou pelo ombro quando ela já ia passando. Detendo-a, confidenciou:

-- Filha, não vai adiantar ir agora. Como você vai fazer pra jogar do mesmo lado que ele lá em cima, daqui a pouco? É melhor ir falar com ele.

-- Eu até iria se ela não estivesse grudada nele. Que coisa, parece cola.

O Sr. Weasley riu, olhando-a complacente:

-- Ah, se o seu namorado estivesse aqui, hein, minha princesa?

-- Que é que tem?

-- Nada, nada não, deixa pra lá. Vai se trocar, então. Vou dar um jeito de passar um "solvente" no braço daquela moça pra ele ir se trocar também. Espero que o vestiário improvisado atrás da casa seja grande o suficiente para todos.

"Droga de proteção de couro!" Praguejava em silêncio, bufando enquanto apertava o cordão da proteção do braço direito com a mão esquerda e segurava o outro com os dentes, o cabelo escapando do rabo-de-cavalo que havia feito. Assustou-se com a voz atrás de si:

-- Deixa que eu faço pra você. – Viu uma mão surgir por detrás de sua cabeça, pegando o cordão que segurava na boca. Não precisava ver o resto pra saber quem era, e viu-se murmurando um "obrigada" sem jeito para ele, que passou para a frente e estava com a cabeça abaixada, amarrando a peça.

-- Como vão as coisas, Virginia?

-- Não me chame assim.

-- Não é esse o seu nome?

-- É. Só que me lembra uma outra pessoa.

-- Não sabia que Draco Malfoy ainda a chamava assim. – Como lhe custava falar dele com ela!

Ela se desvencilhou dele, mas não se mexeu. Deus, como esquecer aqueles olhos verdes? Estavam escuros, fitando-a. Sentiu calor. O dia estava mesmo ficando mais quente, e seria difícil jogar com aquele ar abafado, naquele uniforme todo fechado. Desconversou:

-- Dia quente, né? Acha que ganharemos? – Sentou-se para colocar a proteção de couro na canela.

-- Seja lá qual for o resultado, nós dois perdemos, Ginny. – Ele se abaixou para ajudá-la, mas ela recuou a perna. – Que foi, não quer minha ajuda?

-- Não quero que... – Não completou a frase.

-- Não o que, Ginny?

-- Que se abaixe assim, Harry. – A voz não era mais do que um fio.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou o rosto dela vermelho. Via claramente que ela fazia uma grande força para não sucumbir à vontade de chorar.

-- Tem razão. Eu devia ter feito isso há muitos anos. E decentemente, ao invés de me embebedar daquele jeito vergonhoso. – Encarou-a. Era linda, mesmo a ponto de ceder às lágrimas que se acumulavam nos cantos dos olhos. Ela tornou a desconversar, abaixando-se para que ele não mais a encarasse.

-- Diga-me, como está Parvati? Padma disse à Luna que ela andou se sentindo mal. Quero dizer, pior do que o normal.

Harry se levantou, pegando a camisa do uniforme e virando-se de costas para ela, tirando a que estava usando e vestindo a outra. – É verdade. Fomos ao St. Mungus e o medibruxo recomendou repouso o máximo possível. Disse que ela anda com a pressão mais alta do que o normal, que está nervosa demais. – Vestia a blusa com a inscrição do nome e começava a colocar a proteção de couro no braço. – Me ajuda? – estendeu os cordões para ela – Não sei porquê. Tenho feito de tudo para agradá-la, tenho até deixado o serviço mais cedo para ficar mais tempo em casa.

-- Não estou a fim de partilhar da sua vida conjugal, Harry. – Ela amarrou a cara, também. – Pronto. Vou sair pra você se trocar e vou chamar meus irmãos pra se trocarem.

Já ia saindo quando se sentiu sendo puxada por ele.

-- Ginny!

-- O que é, Harry? – A voz tentava mostrar impaciência, sem sucesso.

Para ele, aquele era um momento crucial. Não conseguia mais deixar de lado o que sentia. Sem mentiras, Lupin havia dito em janeiro. Seu pai não teria recuado. Olhou-a disse, segurando seu braço:

-- Desculpa.

Ela se sentiu extremamente quente. Não só pelo calor, mas pela raiva que sentia explodir dentro de si. Como ele ousava fazer isso com ela, depois de todos aqueles anos de espera e de frustração?! Não aceitaria aquilo, não mesmo.

-- Um pouco tarde demais para isso, não é, Harry? Afinal, o seu filho...

-- E pode apostar, Ginny, que é a única coisa que me segura. – Pronto. Disse. Só não sabia direito o que fazer. Porque ela começou a soluçar, lutando para não derramar lágrimas.

-- Ah, é mesmo? Agora você me diz isso? Pois eu tenho uma novidade pra você, Sr. Potter: _eu_ não posso lidar com isso. Não me faça perder mais tempo do que já perdi com você! Eu não vou voltar atrás, se é isso o que você espera de mim! – Os cabelos já estavam soltos, mexendo-se enquanto ela se agitava, apontando para si e gesticulando sem parar, agitada, o rosto vermelho e os olhos rasos d'água. – Ouviu bem? Devia ter dito isso quando eu ainda gostava de você! Quando eu perdia noites de sono a fio e quase me dava mal nas provas porque você não saía do meu pensamento, ou quando eu me perdia na dor de te ver e não poder te tocar como eu queria, querendo a cada segundo que conversava com você largar tudo e te abraçar! Treze anos, e você vem me dizer isso agora!

Harry estava estupefato.

__-- Eu... não sabia. Não sabia que era assim, Ginny. Ou por tanto tempo.

-- Draco tem razão, você é mesmo burro. Todo mundo via, mas você estava ocupado demais pensando naquela esmilingüida da Chang! Ou conversando com o meu irmão! Ou com a Hermione! Deus, como eu queria ser o meu irmão, como eu sentia inveja da Hermione por passar tanto tempo com você e partilhar dos seus segredos! Tudo o que eu conseguia era escrever, escrever e pintar.

-- O que você quer que eu diga, Ginny? Eu... – O estômago parecia ter se tornado uma pedra, e afundava cada vez mais. De culpa, vergonha, remorso, o que quer que fosse e que o fizesse se sentir mais miserável ainda.

-- Eu não vou aliviar pra você, Harry. Porque isso que você diz estar sentindo não é um centésimo do que eu senti, está me ouvindo? Um nada no meio de tudo o que vivi. _Vivi_, porque agora já não é assim. – Ela só sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo quando viu que ele estendia a mão em direção ao seu rosto. – E não se atreva a tocar em mim! – Passou a barra da manga no rosto e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Precisava se acalmar para a partida. Virou-se de costas e disse: -- Vista-se de uma vez. Não quero que ninguém saiba que você esteve aqui comigo. Nem os meus irmãos.

Harry recolheu a mão estendida e sentou-se na cadeira, desamarrando os tênis. Sentia o rosto arder de raiva de si mesmo. Como pudera ser tão cego, como pudera infligir tanta dor a ela, a quem tanto amava? Onde estava Hermione quando precisava dela para lhe dizer o que fazer naquelas horas? Ginny tinha razão: ele jamais poderia sentir o que ela havia sentido. E não poderia deixar Parvati, fosse qual fosse o seu desejo.

_Nada mais vai me ferir._

_É que eu já me acostumei_

_Com a estrada errada que eu segui_

_E com a minha própria lei._

-- Pode se virar agora. – Estava amarrando novamente os tênis. Levantou-se e, olhando para ela, disse:

-- Não devia ter falado com você antes do jogo, acho.

-- Não devia ter _falado_ comigo sobre isso, Harry.

-- Disso eu não abriria mão. Já estava decidido. Não posso mais suportar a mentira.

-- Não venha querer reparti-la comigo. Você fez a sua escolha, não fui eu que a convidou para ir ao Baile. Não fui eu que a engravidei.

-- Também não fui eu que provocou o seu irmão e a mim no Baile. Aquele idiota merecia a surra que Ron lhe deu.

-- Se você está falando de Draco, não perca o seu tempo. _Ele_ não mentiu pra mim.

-- Disso nunca saberemos.

-- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Ele agora é meu noivo.

-- Não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, Ginny. Mas não vire as costas pra mim.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Como ele era estúpido! Acaso não sabia que ela jamais seria capaz de lhe virar as costas? Como poderia viver sem olhar pro rosto dele, sem ver aquele par de esmeraldas brilhantes, ou sem ver aquele sorriso tímido e aquele jeito impulsivo de ser? Ou, ainda, aqueles lábios que sempre quisera experimentar? Droga de sentimento que aflorava nos momentos mais inoportunos! Desviou o olhar para as mãos, bufando. Levantou o olhar:

-- Não vou fazer isso com um amigo da minha família. – Virou para sair e, já na porta da tenda, olhou para ele e disse: -- E não se atreva a perder aquele pomo hoje, Potter. Os Weasleys não querem perder o reinado.

Sozinho, Harry murmurou para si mesmo:

-- E não vão. Pelo menos você, moça, jamais perderá a majestade. Não para mim.

_Tenho o que ficou_

_E tenho sorte até demais,_

_Como sei que tens também._

Terminou de amarrar as proteções de couro nas canelas, colocou as luvas e saiu para o dia ensolarado, espantando da porta improvisada uma joaninha engraçada, amarela e castanha.

**N/A: **Gostaria de agradecer a cada um dos _reviews_ que recebi até o momento; eles são muito importantes porque me trazem o _feedback_ de suas leituras! Sendo assim, obrigada a todos; espero que continuem acompanhando a _songfic_. E, é claro, r&r, pls!


	9. O Segredo de Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Esta _songfic_ é baseada no enredo da série _Harry Potter, _de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, a quem está assegurado o direito moral de reconhecimento da autoria dos livros. A ela e a seus parceiros comerciais pertencem a obra e os produtos. Esta história não lucra bem material algum, e é escrita com o objetivo cultural de entretenimento de fãs da série e internautas. A canção que inspirou este capítulo foi "Live to Tell", da Madonna.

_Ainda e Sempre_

**Capítulo 9 – O Segredo de Hermione**

A algazarra na Toca tinha sido bastante grande, e a Sra. Weasley, com a ajuda da Professora McGonagall, teve de ser dura para controlar o barulho, até que todos se fossem. Restavam apenas as pessoas mais próximas à família, além de todos os irmãos. Mesmo assim, contavam cerca de 30 pessoas, e o jantar se transformou em uma pequena comemoração da vitória dos Weasleys.

Quando todos se foram, restou a Ginny se despedir dos pais e voltar para a sua casa. Já recebera uma coruja de Draco, perguntando se iria embora naquele dia, e não queria deixá-lo esperando ainda mais. Ele já andava estranhamente apreensivo e irritado, e atribuía a mudança de humor ao trabalho confidencial dele. Ainda estava irritada pela conversa que tivera com Harry, e nem mesmo a vitória sobre Chang a fizera se sentir melhor. Talvez, se ele tivesse ido embora logo em seguida, tivesse conseguido relaxar, mas Parvati achara de se sentir pior justo no final do jantar, tendo sido levada ao St. Mungus por Harry e por Hermione. "Bom, não adianta de nada ficar pensando nisso," murmurou para si mesma enquanto vestia o casaco.

-- Pensar no que, princesa? – Arthur segurava a valise dela já perto da lareira.

Ginny se assustou. Não tinha percebido que falara em voz alta

-- Ah, nada de mais. Estava pensando nas leituras atrasadas pro meu próximo artigo. – Se pelo menos pudesse ser mais convincente, seu pai não a olharia daquele jeito enviesado. Acabou lhe dando brecha para a pergunta que temera depois da partida. Ele olhava para os lados, checando para ver se a Sra. Weasley não estava por perto:

-- E aí, falou com o Harry, então?

-- Falei.

-- E?

-- E o quê?

-- Como foi?

Teve de mentir:

-- Normal, pai. – Ele parecia desapontado. Sorriu para animá-lo e fingiu estar brava: – Será possível que até o senhor, Sr. Arthur Weasley, anda conspirando?

Ele a olhava meio sem jeito:

-- Só quero ver você feliz.

-- Confie em mim, estou bem. – Entrou na lareira e estendeu o braço para apanhar a valise. – Já é tarde, pai.

-- Disse tchau pra sua mãe, mocinha?

-- Pra todo mundo. Vou indo.

-- Um beijo no seu velho, princesa. – Ele se aproximou da lareira e depositou um beijo rápido na bochecha dela.

-- Tchau, pai. Até mais.

-- Não demora pra voltar.

Mas ela não ouviu. O fogo verde crepitava e ela já estava rodopiando para a grade da lareira do seu sobrado.

-- Ganharam, ao menos?

-- Oi pra você também, Draco. – ela o beijou e sentou-se na poltrona. – Sim, mas par que a dúvida?

A voz pastosa demonstrava escárnio: Ora, veja bem: o paspalho do Wood, os brutamontes dos seus irmãos gêmeos, o panaca do Weasley e o retardado do Potinho. O que mais você queria que eu esperasse?

Ela se chateou: -- Bom, Draco, pra sua surpresa, o time foi muito bem, e o terreno lotou de gente. Umas duzentas pessoas, acho.

-- Nossa! Como é que o seu pai fez caber tudo isso lá naquele meio lote? Não, não responda, _chérie_... Não quero nem imaginar, ou vou ter de mandar investigar o seu pai...

-- Você está é com inveja do time; sempre soube que somos excelentes.

-- Eu?! Inveja? Ora essa, é só o que me faltava, ter inveja dos seus irmãos, ou de um jogadorzinho de meia-tigela feito o Wood, ou ainda daquele idiota de cicatriz na testa e péssimo gosto pra mulheres. Uma indiana, francamente... E isso, _depois_ de uma chinesa, tsc, tsc...

Ela se levantou de um movimento: -- Olha, Draco, se estava querendo me irritar, conseguiu. Sabe que não gosto que fale da minha família! – Mas ele a segurou e fê-la sentar-se novamente.

-- Desculpe, Ginny. Não foi minha intenção. O hábito, sabe como é... – E mudando para um tom casual: -- E como vai aquela barriga da Patil? Aposto que já está para nascer!

-- De fato. Ela anda meio mal, coisas de grávida, imagino... Teve de ir pro hospital agora à noite, estava com a pressão alta...

Draco virou de repente para olhá-la, a mão direita alisando o queixo escanhoado. Após um momento de silêncio, murmurou: -- Ééé... Nem pra cuidar direito dela ele serve. Por Merlin, como pode ser tão débil? – E, com um sorrisinho no rosto: -- Mandaremos flores para ela, _chérie_, com desejo de pronta recuperação.

-- Draco, não provoca... – Mas ele já se levantara em direção à cozinha, falando consigo mesmo: "Você não viu nada, Virginia, e espero que nunca veja, _ma chérie_..."

Harry andava em círculos no saguão do hospital. Já fazia mais de uma hora que Parvati havia entrado na ala da enfermaria para ser examinada pelo medibruxo. O teria sido, dessa vez? Tinha certeza de que ela não ouvira a conversa que ele tivera com Ginny na tenda improvisada para vestiário, porque a deixara aos cuidados de Lavender, com quem conversava animadamente sobre o enxoval que estava fazendo.

Ginny. Sentiu seu estômago afundar novamente. Lembrou-se de como ela tentara segurar as lágrimas, e do quanto se alterara com ele. E com razão. Se não tivesse sido tão idiota, seria dela o filho que formaria a sua família. Suspirou: "Não adianta chorar sobre a poção derramada, seu imbecil". Levantou a cabeça ao ver Hermione sair da sala de consulta.

-- Pode entrar, Harry, mas fica quieto porque ela está dormindo.

Ao vê-lo entrar, o medibruxo olhou severamente para ele e sussurrou:

-- Lá fora, Sr. Potter. Agora.

Hermione e Harry o seguiram para o corredor. Ele estava ansioso e interpelou: -- O que foi, Dr. Smethwick?

-- Eu é que pergunto, Sr. Potter. Eu já não falei para o senhor das outras duas vezes em que estiveram aqui que a gravidez da Srta. Patil é delicada e que ela não pode passar nervoso?

-- Mas...

-- Estou realmente preocupado, Sr. Potter. Assim, não vai dar. O que aconteceu dessa vez para ela estar com a pressão tão alta?

Harry boquiabriu-se.

-- Isso para mim é uma surpresa, doutor. Tenho feito de tudo para acalmá-la, desde o serviço doméstico até fazer as comprar e ficar mais tempo em casa. Não sei o que pode ter acontecido.

-- Pense no que pode ter sido, Sr. Potter.

-- Dr. Smethwick, eu quero saber como ela e o bebê estão, por favor!

O medibruxo resmungou:

-- Bem, dessa vez. Ministrei uma Poção Calmante e outra para Dormir sem Sonhar. Isso deve resolver o problema por ora. Mas é essencial que o senhor tente se lembrar do que aconteceu hoje para que isso tenha acontecido. Ela já está com quase 9 meses e inspira cuidados máximos.

Harry fez um esforço de memória.

-- Realmente, doutor, eu não...

-- Um instantinho, Dr. Smethwick.. – Hermione gentilmente o puxou pela manga para o lado. O medibruxo aproveitou para fazer anotações na papeleta e dar orientações para o estagiário.

-- Que foi?

-- Harry, eu acho que eu já sei o que foi.

-- Então fala logo!

-- É óbvio, não é, Harry? Ela está com medo!

-- Estou na mesma, Mione.

-- É o seguinte, ela viu que você sumiu pra se vestir, daí viu você jogando e viu quando você voou pra perto da Ginny, e...

-- Mas eu estava jogando!

-- Eu sei, Harry, mas ela tem medo de ver você com ela, sabe, e daí ela ficou nervosa depois do jogo, com o jantar e tudo o mais. Ela não tirou os olhos de vocês dois.

-- Eu nem olhei pra Ginny.

-- Que mentira descarada, Harry. Eu vi, e ela também viu.

Dessa vez, ele ficou pasmo.

-- Olha, agora vê se não vai ficar zangado comigo, porque eu estava pensando no seu bem e...

-- Desembucha, Hermione.

Ela estava vermelha e gaguejando. Aquilo não era bom sinal, ele sabia.

– Se a sua intenção é me apavorar, está conseguindo.

-- Bom, não é pra tanto! É que eu... Bem, eu... _por__ acaso_ estava... assim... passando por perto do vestiário e... hum... ouvi _de leve_ a discussão que você e a Ginny tiveram. – Ela estava visivelmente sem graça.

A cara dele não era das mais felizes, e ela se adiantou ao comentário: -- Mas ninguém mais ouviu, juro!

-- Tá, mas e daí, o que isso tem a ver com a Parvati?

Hermione bufou: -- Ora, não é óbvio, Harry? Você some, ela some, depois vocês aparecem com cara de enterro, e nem durante o jantar se alegram. Ninguém precisa ser gênio pra perceber que alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês!

-- Mas não aconteceu nada além da conversa!

-- Eu sei disso, mas ela no mínimo deve ter fantasiado coisas que nem chegaram perto de acontecer, e daí ficou nervosa, e o resto você viu no que deu...

Harry riu pelo nariz: -- Quer dizer então que nem conversar mais eu posso, é isso?

-- Bom, se você quiser preservar o bebê dela...

-- _Meu _filho também, Hermione!

--Que seja; vai ter de ficar longe da Toca até o parto. Ah, olha lá...

O medibruxo estava chamando novamente. – E então?

-- Acreditamos que seja uma indisposição, muita agitação hoje, eu joguei quadribol e... ahn... acho que ela ficou com medo de eu me machucar.

-- Pois bem, Sr. Potter, nada de emoções minimamente alteradas para a Srta. Patil daqui até o nascimento da criança. Sugiro que a traga de volta assim que suspeitar das dores de parto, vai ser uma operação complicada e como ela está com pressão alta, deverá ser monitorada por uma equipe de partos do hospital. Esta noite, ela passa aqui, e amanhã pode seguir para casa. Há alguém que você possa chamar para ficar com ela até o parto?

-- Uma enfermeira?

-- Eu sugiro mais uma pessoa próxima dela, em quem ela confie, Sr. Potter, e que saiba dos hábitos dela. Não gostaria de vê-la se movimentando muito nem pelo quarto. O ideal é o repouso, mesmo, e uma alimentação bastante leve e sem sal.

A imagem de Lavender e a de Padma passaram pela sua cabeça: -- Acho que sim, doutor. Vou verificar isso assim que o dia amanhecer.

-- Certo. Vou deixar a permissão para acompanhamento noturno de hoje, Sr. Potter. Com licença, -- respondeu o medibruxo, saindo para atender outro paciente.

Hermione se voltou para Harry: -- Bom, Harry, quer que eu fique com você?

-- Não, Mione, sei que você tem de ir pra Hogwarts amanhã cedo.

-- É verdade, -- respondeu, -- mas não sem antes passar no Beco Diagonal e no Ministério. Tenho de buscar a capa nova que encomendei -- a minha desbotou --, além de mais alguns materiais, e também tenho umas pendências no escritório. Pode deixar, eu aviso lá que você vai chegar mais tarde. – E respondendo antes que ele pedisse: -- E _sim_, eu termino o relatório sobre magia celta em Bath e suas possíveis ligações com o círculo de Lynpherinx. Sinceramente, esse ladrãozinho metido a mafioso já está me dando nos nervos...

Ele sorriu para a amiga: -- Muito obrigado, mais uma vez. O que seria de mim e de Ron se não fosse você, Mione?

Ela ponderou, com um ar pretensamente convencido: -- Você quer mesmo saber, Harry? --, e riu em seguida. – Bom, vou indo. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar. Vou mandar a Hedwig pra cá. Assim, você tem como falar com a Padma e com a Lavender. Tchau, então!

-- Tchau, Hermione.

Viu a amiga desaparecer pelo corredor e, em seguida, entrou na enfermaria. Parvati dormia profundamente, a expressão serenada pela Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar.

Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam não se mexer a noite toda e, quando viu, já era de manhã. Um sol radiante brilhava na vidraça da enfermaria e batia em seus óculos no criado-mudo. Colocou-os e, então, viu Hedwig encarrapitada no espaldar de uma cadeira. Parvati ainda dormia, a barriga subindo e descendo conforme seu peito se estufava e esvaziava de ar. Olhou para o relógio novamente e constatou que eram quase oito horas. "Bom, já dá pra mandar o bilhete pra Padma". Mas pensou melhor e decidiu que chamaria Lavender, com quem Parvati mantinha amizade de longa data e com quem trabalhava na livraria. Padma, apesar de ser irmã de Parvati, era de temperamento completamente diferente e mais reservada, e se achava atarefada, pelo que a irmã contara a ele, com um curso preparatório de intercâmbio com a Índia. Ela trabalhava na Seção de Cooperação Internacional de Magia, ocupando o cargo de assistente da seção, embora fosse encarregada, certamente, de tarefas mais relevantes do que (Harry riu ao se lembrar) relatórios sobre a espessura dos caldeirões que Percy fizera ao entrar para o Ministério.

-- Vai, Hedwig. Tenha certeza de que ela receberá o bilhete, ok? – A coruja branca saiu com o pergaminho amarrado à perna, para o céu azulado de maio.

Faltavam somente um prendedor novo para a capa e uma nova caneta para que terminasse as compras no Beco Diagonal, quando avistou uma capa negra enfunando e cabelos negros compridos, em direção à Travessa do Tranco. " O que...?"

Largou as compras sobre o balcão da Madame Malkin, explicando que havia esquecido um produto na botica, e saiu correndo em direção ao homem. Sorrateiramente, esgueirou-se pela travessa e, à distância, viu-o entrar numa loja. Não poderia se arriscar a ser vista por ele, porque estava bisbilhotando e, nesse quesito, sabia que a melhor coisa seria contar com uma mãozinha dos gêmeos. Tirou do bolso uma Orelha Extensível que se pronunciou pelo rodapé das paredes até chegar à loja. "Francamente! Talvez eu esteja começando a ficar maníaca!", mas algo lhe dizia que ela _tinha _de saber o que estava acontecendo. O que conseguiu ouvir a deixou no mínimo surpreendida:

-- Pele de ararambóia, pó de chifre de bicórnio, sanguessugas e hemeróbios... Aqui estão, Professor. Já faz bem quase um ano que não o vejo aqui para comprar esses ingredientes. Andou preparando a Poção Polissuco? – O vendedor sabia ser inconveniente!

-- Não que seja da sua conta, Mortmer, -- ouviu Snape responder, -- Mas não. Apenas preciso completar meu estoque. – Ouviu moedas caírem no balcão e um "Passar bem" seco e baixo sibilado por ele.

Recolheu o cordão cor de carne rapidamente e, antes que estivesse no ângulo de visão de Snape, voltou correndo para a loja da Madame Malkin, o rosto corado e a respiração entrecortada. A velha senhora se surpreendeu:

-- Que foi, querida? Está com pressa?

Hermione parou para respirar e ensaiou uma explicação:

-- Na verdade, Madame Malkin, estou, e por isso estou correndo de lugar em lugar, hoje. Ainda vou comprar uma caneta nova. Vi uma de pena de águia dourada maravilhosa na vitrine da Floreios & Borrões. E tenho de passar na Gemialidades Weasley, ainda. Assim sendo, não poderei ficar muito.

-- Sim, querida. Aqui está a sua capa nova, do jeito que encomendou. Um bom dia para você, Srta. Granger!

Mas Hermione já acenava da porta e saía apressada para o Ministério. No caminho, ia pensando na estranha visita de Snape à Travessa do Tranco. Sabia que alguns ingredientes estavam com baixíssimo estoque na Grã-Bretanha e que tinham de recorrer a lugares como aquele vez por outra, mas a questão era saber _quando _Snape havia utilizado o seu estoque. Mais do que isso, saber se era ele mesmo quem havia utilizado. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que entrar na sala dele e pegar coisas do estoque particular não era lá tão difícil assim.

Após as compras e uma rápida visita aos gêmeos, atravessou o muro de volta ao Caldeirão Furado, passou para a rua Charing Cross e pegou o metrô. Aquela era a vantagem de ter nascido trouxa: sabia exatamente como se virar no mundo deles e como passar ao Ministério sem dar bandeira, quando era preciso usar a cabine vermelha. Dessa vez, porém, dirigiu-se à casa dos pais, onde ainda morava, para descarregar a compra e dali ir ao serviço. "Ainda não me acostumei com esse fogo verde, minha filha" foi a voz que ouviu pelas costas antes de rodopiar no ar morno das lareiras e sair na grade do saguão principal do Ministério.

Ron se assustou com a entrada intempestiva dela: -- Hoje estou com uma pressa danada, Ron!

-- Bom dia pra você também, Mione.

Sem dar atenção à reclamação dele e sem mencionar a estranha aparição de Snape na travessa do Tranco, contou em poucas e rápidas palavras a avaliação do médico com relação à Parvati, sem deixar de acrescentar um muxoxo de desaprovação pelo fato de Harry estar com ela.

-- Bom, Hermione, ele escolheu.

-- Eu diria mais que foi _escolhido_, Ron. Passa o tinteiro pra mim, por favor. – Com a testa franzida de visível mau-humor, sentava-se diante da escrivaninha de Harry, remexendo os papéis dele. Leu como um raio o relatório e, vinte minutos depois, o despachou para o destino. Levantou-se de chofre:

-- Bom, é isso. Vou ver a Profa. McGonagall hoje, e talvez eu durma por lá.

-- Mamãe ia fazer um jantar pra gente discutir sobre a cerimônia...

-- Fica pra depois, Ron. Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra fazer em Hogwarts.

O tom de ironia e de mágoa acompanhava a observação do ruivo:

-- Ah, sim, tudo o que diz respeito a Hogwarts e ao seu emprego é importante demais, Mione. Só espero que você se lembre de vez em quando que eu existo!...

-- Não seja bobo, Ron. É claro que eu me lembro disso o tempo todo. – Beijou-o rapidamente e se despediu: -- Então, até amanhã.

Se havia uma coisa que aprendera durante os anos que freqüentara Hogwarts, era se movimentar no castelo discretamente e quebrar regras sempre que achava necessário. Desta vez, tinha um palpite muito forte de que a visita de Snape tinha, de alguma forma, a ver com a vida de Harry.

A questão seria descobrir _como_. Ela tentava descobrir um jeito de fazê-lo quando ouviu batidas na porta. A Professora respondeu um "entre!" sem tirar os olhos dos documentos, e o próprio Snape entrou. Sua expressão amargou ainda mais ao ver que Hermione estava na sala. – Eh, vou buscar mais uns pergaminhos, Professora.

-- Pode ficar, srta. Granger, -- respondeu McGonagall. E para o professor: -- E então? Alguma novidade, Severo?

Ele respondeu, em seu tom baixo e grave:

-- Nada, Minerva. Mas tenho certeza de que _alguém _– olhou para Hermione significativamente, ao que ela tratou de pensar em qualquer outra coisa – andou mexendo novamente no meu estoque de ingredientes nos últimos meses.

-- Ora, ora, Severo, quem mais poderia ser? Você protege aquela sua sala muito bem, e os elfos não têm poderes para ultrapassar suas barreiras.

Ele retrucou: -- Não estou falando de elfos. – O rosto de Hermione continuava impassível, e ela se esforçava para olhar para o pássaro que pousava no beiral da janela ao invés de se lembrar das vezes em que aquilo ocorrera.

-- Quem então? Ninguém além de seus alunos e de Draco Malfoy passa por ali, e muito menos sem autorização! – A voz dela demonstrava impaciência: -- Vamos, vamos, Severo, esqueça isso de uma vez por todas.

-- Você pode até esquecer, Diretora, mas eu continuarei vigilante. Com sua licença. – Inclinou levemente a cabeça, sem baixar o olhar, para McGonagall, e levantou-se, empertigado, ao lançar a Hermione um último olhar perscrutador.

Ela respirou aliviada.

Depois de auxiliar a professora de Transformação em algumas incumbências administrativas da escola, dirigiu-se sorrateiramente ao quadro com a fruteira de prata, que escondia a passagem para a cozinha, onde foi acolhida por dezenas de elfos. Remunerados e com plano de carreira, eles reconheciam sua luta durante os anos letivos e posteriores à escola para manter e fazer fazer o F.A.L.E. Winky, agora chefe da cozinha e muito mais consolada, confiante e falante, deu-lhe as boas-vindas. "Algo para o café, Hermione Granger? Chá? Café? Bolo? Torta? Frutas? Pão? Suco?"

-- Obrigada, Winky, um pouco de suco – E, logo, uma bandeja com pães, bolos de frutas e suco de abóbora era trazida por quatro elfos. – Não precisavam se incomodar.

Eu só passei aqui pra ver como estão as coisas.

-- Ah, muito bem, senhorita! A Professora McGonagall não é muito de conversar, como Dumbledore fazia na época em que Dobby trabalhava aqui, mas é muito bondosa.

-- Ahn... e os outros professores? Tudo bem com eles?

-- Sim, senhorita. – Hermione sentiu-se esmorecer um pouco. Mas então a elfa confidenciou: -- Bem, senhorita, não _todos_, exatamente...

-- Como assim?

-- O Professor Snape esteve aqui, muito bravo, perguntando quem tinha limpado a sala dele, porque uns ingredientes tinham sumido do estoque, sabe. Ele olhava de um jeito, senhorita, que a pobre Winky quase se molhou...

-- E quando foi isso, Winky?

-- Foi no começo de agosto do ano passado. De lá pra cá, ele sempre tranca o armário dele, e a gente não tem mais permissão de limpar a sala sem que ele esteja presente! – Era mais do que ela esperava: não só conseguira confirmar que Snape não havia preparado a Poção, como descobrira e época em que os ingredientes haviam sido furtados -- _e_ quem tinha andado pela sala, à época em que tudo acontecera. Resolveu disfarçar e mudar de assunto: -- Bem, deixa isso pra lá. E os alunos, tem alguém que visita vocês?

A conversa durou até a hora de servirem o jantar. Winky trabalhava e protestava contra a ajuda que Hermione oferecia, até que acabou por expulsá-la da cozinha em direção ao Salão Principal, onde jantou na mesa dos professores e, disfarçando um bocejo, se retirou para dormir, bem antes do término do jantar.

Assim que se viu longe do Saguão, retirou da pasta que carregava duas preciosidades: o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa de Invisibilidade d e Harry, que pegara naquela manhã logo após ter deixado o escritório. "Devolvo quando voltar. Hermione" fora o bilhete que deixara no malão em que Harry escondia as duas peças. Somente ela e Ron sabiam onde ficavam; ela se aproveitou da casa ainda vazia para pegá-los, e quase fora pega. Chegara a ouvir a porta do alpendre sendo destrancada por Harry quando desaparatou no quarto.

Coberta pela capa, verificou o mapa e viu que Snape ainda se encontrava no Salão Principal. Caminhou devagar, para não tropeçar, em direção às masmorras e à sala do professor. "Não tenho tempo pra pensar mais agora, _tenho_ de voltar pra Londres amanhã. Mas antes preciso pegar uma coisinha". Dirigiu-se ao armário trancado, murmurou "_Alohomora!_" e olhou como estava o estoque dos ingredientes da Poção Polissuco. Depois, escolheu, dentre os frascos, aquele cujo conteúdo parecia nada além de água muito transparente. Derrubou um pouquinho no seu frasco pequeno, retornou o grande ao armário, lacrou-o novamente e saiu quase correndo da sala, lacrando-a também. Com sorte, ele jamais perceberia.

Num corredor dois andares acima, parou para verificar o mapa. Sussurrou "_Lumus!_" e viu que, bem naquela hora, ele passaria por ali. Apressadamente, murmurou "_Malfeito feito!_",e as linhas do mapa desapareceram, para em seguida comandar "_Nox!_"e ver a luz da varinha se extinguir. Escondeu-se numa das salas de aula e, quando achou seguro, dirigiu-se para os aposentos dos professores visitantes, onde estava hospedada.

Ela estava trêmula pelo que fizera: transgredira as regras, pegara as coisas de Harry escondido, procurara notícias na cozinha, invadira a sala de Snape mais uma vez, e furtara um pouco de poção. O coração batia em descompasso, quase saindo pela boca, o cérebro fervia com as últimas notícias, e a testa gotejava de suor. Sentada na beira da cama, procurou acalmar a respiração. "Calma, Hermione, agora é só pensar. _Calma_! Deixe-me ver... Se quem entrou na sala do Snape foi o Draco, alguma coisa ele queria, porque ele nunca vem à escola. Não é como Ginny ou eu, que trabalhamos aqui também. Quando ele veio? Não sei, mas foi o único que veio. Então, por exclusão, só pode ter sido quando os ingredientes sumiram, em agosto do ano passado. Foi Malfoy que pegou. Mas _para qu_? Quero dizer, para que ele ia querer uma Poção Polissuco? Ele sabe aparatar, desiludir, e uma série de feitiços mais práticos pra trabalhar. Ele não ia recorrer a isso, ter de ficar um mês cozinhando, e muito menos deixar isso na mão dos outros, do jeito que ele é. Devia de ter algo em jogo que valesse muito a pena para arriscar o pescocinho dele desse jeito. Então, foi ele próprio quem fez... Mas a pergunta continua, ou melhor, fica mais complicada: _para se passar por quem_? Ai, que dor de cabeça..." Sem conseguir solucionar mais essa peça, acabou adormecendo, o sono agitado, com as idéias girando como um redemoinho na cabeça.

A lua estava alta no céu quando ela gritou: "É claro!". Olhou à sua volta. Os archotes estavam apagados, e a cortina do dossel estava semicerrada. Sentou-se, esfregando os olhos, voltando a se agitar. Arrumou a pasta, a valise com roupas e desaparatou.

Descobrira. Só faltava confirmar a suspeita.

-- Ah, Hermione, que bom que você apareceu cedo! – Harry se levantou da sua cadeira, no escritório. – Quero te pedir um _grande _favor.

-- Que foi que aconteceu, Harry?

-- É que a Lavender só vai poder chegar hoje à noite para ficar com a Parvati. Ela está visitando os pais, e ontem eu nem pude vir. A Padma viajou faz três dias, fiquei sabendo hoje. Passei aqui pra resolver umas coisas, mas se eu não arranjar ninguém que vá ficar com ela, terei de voltar.

Ela suspirou: -- Tá bom, eu vou. Era pra eu estar em Hogwarts ainda, mesmo... Mas fica me devendo essa.

-- Obrigadão, Mione!, -- sorriu aliviado, achatando o cabelo desarrumado.

-- Vou indo, então. A gente se vê mais tarde.

A chance que queria para descobrir mais uma peça do quebra-cabeças tinha sido dada de bandeja por Harry. Além de poder retornar o mapa e a capa sem que ele desse pela falta de ambos, poderia ter uma certa conversa com Parvati.

Na verdade, não esperava qualquer colaboração da morena, e a expressão de desagrado tomou conta do rosto da moça assim que ela aparatou na casa do Harry:

-- É só por hoje, Parvati, pra você não ficar sozinha. O Harry me pediu esse favor, e pode ter certeza de que estou fazendo isso por ele... e pelo bebê. Por isso, trata de ir melhorando essa sua cara; sua amiga Lavender chega à noite para ficar com você. Está precisando de alguma coisa? Está com fome ou com sede?

Parvati foi lacônica: -- Não, obrigada.

-- Pois bem, estarei no quarto ao lado, lendo. Qualquer coisa que precisar, não se levante sem me chamar. – A morena não respondeu.

Hermione não desistiria tão fácil. Guardou as coisas de Harry no lugar o mais silenciosamente possível, pegou o _Daily Prophet _e deu início à longa jornada de espera pela chance de ter uma conversa muito sincera com Parvati.

Os minutos se escoaram no ritmo da nesga de sol que caminhava sobre o chão e sobre os móveis do quarto em que Hermione estava. Ela já ia acender a luz quando ouviu a moça chamá-la.

-- Sim? Quer ir ao banheiro?

-- Não! – respondeu prontamente. Mas então reconsiderou: -- É, quero sim, mas...

-- Não precisa ficar constrangida. Vamos lá, que eu te ajudo.

De volta ao quarto, colocando-a na cama, perguntou:

-- E então, o que você quer comer? Uma salada, um pedaço de pão, um bolo?

-- Uma salada e... hum... um pedaço do bolo de nozes que tem no armário sobre a pia, por favor.

-- E para beber?

-- Nada.

-- Como assim, nada? – A voz dela saiu um pouco esganiçada. – Você _precisa _beber alguma coisa, Parvati, pelo bebê!

A moça parecia indecisa, mas acabou concordando:

-- É, acho que você tem razão. Um copo de suco de laranja, então.

Hermione estava radiante:

-- Volto num instantinho!

Na cozinha, Hermione cantarolava. Era incrível como as coisas pudessem dar certo de uma hora para outra! Pegava as folhas na geladeira, temperava com ervas e um nadinha de limão, acrescentava cenoura ralada e postas de frango, enquanto pensava em como abordá-la. "Bom," pensou, "o primeiro passo é _fazê-la falar_". Sorrindo para si mesma, retirou o frasquinho do bolso e pingou 3 gotas da poção no suco de laranja e tornou a guardá-lo no bolso. Pegou a bandeja com o prato de salada e o bolo, colocou o suco e subiu as escadas.

-- Aqui, tome. Não tenha pressa de comer.

-- Na verdade, estou faminta. – Começou a mastigar a salada. -- E você?

-- Eu já comi, obrigada. Mas pego uma folhinha da sua alface. – Beliscou a salada, para que Parvati não desconfiasse de nada. Ela parecia até mesmo surpresa com a mudança repentina de comportamento de Hermione.

-- Eu nem sei como agradecer Hermione. Sei que você nunca gostou muito de mim, mas você tem ajudado o Harry para ele ficar mais tempo em casa, e agora isso...

-- Que nada. Qualquer pessoa que visse uma mulher grávida faria isso se tivesse um mínimo de decência. Além disso, -- esperou que a morena bebesse uns bons goles de suco para falar – você tem estado nervosa nos últimos meses...

Parvati desatou a chorar. Pegando o lenço num dos bolsos, Hermione o ofereceu a ela e a confortou:

-- O que é isso, Parvati? Olha, não pode ficar desse jeito não, que o bebê... – Mas ela continuava a chorar. Não dizia nada, apenas soluçava, as lágrimas rolando copiosamente.

Hermione esperou que ela se acalmasse. Aparentemente, Parvati se restabeleceu consideravelmente. Agora, parecia que não havia emoção na voz ou nos gestos. Eram mecânicos, e o olhar estava fixo no guarda-roupas. Chegara o momento.

-- Parvati Patil, -- ela a chamou. – Olhe para mim.

Os olhos negros da moça deram de encontro com os castanhos dela. Tomou uma inspiração e perguntou:

-- Esta criança que você carrega é filha de Harry Potter?

-- Não. – A resposta monossilábica não produziu qualquer efeito sobre Parvati.

Hermione sentiu suas mãos tremerem de raiva e, por um momento, tudo o que quis foi esbofetear a noiva de Harry. Respirou fundo várias vezes, citou para si a data e os nomes de destaque da Revolta dos Duendes, e considerou que, ao menos, Parvati tinha um direito de se explicar e de contar os detalhes daquela história.

-- Conta a história toda, desde antes da gravidez, Parvati.

_I have a tale to tell_

Eu tenho uma história para contar

_Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well_

Algumas vezes fica tão difícil de escondê-la direito

_I was not ready for the fall_

Eu não estava pronta para a desgraça

_Too blind to see the writing on the wall_

Estava cega demais para enxergar um palmo diante do nariz

-- Eu estava namorando com o Harry há uns meses sem interrupção, depois de várias separações no decorrer de mais de dois anos. Parecia que, daquela vez, o relacionamento daria certo.

-- E por que você queria que desse certo?

-- Porque eu gosto do Harry Potter. – A voz continuava despida de qualquer reação.

-- Você o ama?

-- Aprendi a gostar e a depender da atenção dele.

-- Por que, Parvati? Por que o Harry?

-- Porque ele sempre foi o maior, o grande herói e o mais importante. Eu percebi que seria bom quando aparecemos juntos na entrada do Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo, e tudo se acentuou mais quando ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem.

Hermione sentiu o estômago afundar. Sempre dissera a si mesma que o motivo de Parvati era _status_, mas nunca julgara que fosse de modo tão calculista. Pensava que pudesse haver amor, ao menos. Respirou e demandou:

-- E o que não estava mais dando certo no ano passado, que era diferente das outras vezes?

-- Eu sabia que ele finalmente tinha tomado coragem pra se declarar para a irmã dos Weasley, aquela Ginevra. Não me conformava com isso, e tivemos uma briga feia antes de ele viajar para a Romênia. Eu lhe disse que era falta de consideração me largar por outra e que ele me humilharia, e ele respondeu que estava cansado de viver mentindo para ele e para mim. Eu estava desesperada. Pensei até mesmo em me matar.

-- E então?

-- E então, um dia, ele voltou da viagem. Eu me lembro que era uma quarta-feira, porque ele tinha dito que voltaria somente na manhã de quinta-feira. Ele tinha ficado quase três semanas longe, e era fim de agosto. Eu estava na banheira quando ele aparatou e foi me procurar, dizendo que estava morrendo de saudade de mim. Eu lhe perguntei da briga, e ele disse que era pra esquecer, que não queria falar sobre aquilo. E então nós dormimos juntos. – Parvati tomou fôlego.

Hermione continuava a sorver cada palavra que estava ouvindo.

-- Continue.

-- Aquela foi sem dúvida uma noite diferente. Não que ele fosse sempre seco, mas a atenção era _diferente_. Era como se aquela fosse a única vez que ele tivesse para ficar comigo. Não houve carícias ou beijos antes, ele tinha pressa, e dizia que era saudade. Eu acreditei. Fiquei extasiada e pensei, por um momento, que ele havia esquecido a menina ruiva. Dormi nos braços dele me considerando a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Mas, quando o dia amanheceu, eu acordei sozinha. Ele estava estirado no outro quarto, ainda nas roupas de viagem. Eu não entendi o que tinha acontecido, e resolvi começar a arrumar a casa, até que ele acordasse para que conversássemos. E quando ele acordou, ele rejeitou meu abraço e meu beijo, dizendo que estava cansado e que ainda estava chateado por causa da nossa briga. Era como se nada da noite anterior tivesse acontecido. Quando perguntei por que ele estava tendo aquela reação depois de ter passado a noite comigo, ele disse que eu estava delirando. Eu achei que tivesse sonhado, mas as sensações remanescentes eram muito reais. Fiquei receosa, sem saber o que fazer. O receio se transformou em pavor quando a menstruação, que deveria vir dali a quatro dias, atrasou. Corri para o hospital e fiz o teste de gravidez, e a enfermeira sorriu dizendo para mim, depois de examinar a minha aura e de testar minha saliva, que eu seria mãe. Nunca em minhas aulas de Adivinhação eu teria previsto essa desgraça.

Hermione riu pelas narinas e grunhiu:

-- Não me surpreende. Mas e daí?

-- A desgraça já estava feita, e eu não poderia sonhar em me separar do Harry e voltar para casa com um filho no ventre sem pelo menos saber de quem era. Eu me sentia suja; durante horas eu fiquei quieta, nesse quarto, sentada, me balançando repetidamente, cismando e repassando cada minuto do que havia acontecido. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele estava falando a verdade. Por outro lado, aquilo significava deixá-lo livre para Ginny, o que eu não queria de jeito algum. Por isso, naquela noite em que eu soube do resultado, eu convenci Harry a dormir comigo. Era o único modo de matar dois coelhos com um só tiro: diria que estava grávida dele e o afastaria de vez da pequena Weasley, para quem ele estava realmente planejando voltar. – Um esgar de desprezo lampejou nos olhos da morena.

Jamais ela tinha ouvido uma história tão sórdida. Aonde aquilo a levaria, era o que queria ver. Instigou a outra a continuar.

-- Dali a três semanas, anunciei a gravidez ao Harry. O pacto estava selado; eu sabia que ele não me abandonaria. Mesmo assim, ficava apreensiva a cada vez que ele chegava perto daquela mulher.

-- Esse foi o motivo da ameaça de pré-eclâmpsia? Essa pressão alta, esse nervoso...

-- No início, sim. Mas, há três semanas, eu finalmente tomei coragem e fiz a vidência-medibruxa para saber o sexo da criança e para saber como ela era. Precisava ao menos ter alguma pista de quem era o pai dessa criança.

A vidência-medibruxa, Hermione sabia, era o equivalente ao ultrasom utilizado pelas jovens trouxas, mas com uma diferença essencial: além do sexo, era possível ao medibruxo dizer cor de olhos, de pele e de cabelos, o que fosse possível já distinguir no feto, de acordo com o estágio de crescimento em que estava.

-- E então? Alguma idéia de quem é o pai? – Ela mal respirava.

-- Sim. Os traços são peculiares: pele muito branca, compleição magra, cabelos negros como os meus, mas os olhos definitivamente prateados. E o queixo pontudo.

Não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Sussurrou o início da frase:

-- Draco...

-- Malfoy, sim. Pode imaginar o meu desespero. Foi quando fui parar pela primeira vez no St. Mungus. O caso não era de uma gravidez normal, porque eu mostrava o que os medibruxos chamaram de "estado mental alterado", então me mandaram para lá para terminar o acompanhamento da gravidez. Eu mandei um bilhete para Draco Malfoy, dizendo que eu sabia o que ele tinha feito e que eu jamais o perdoaria. Pedi para vê-lo, e ele veio enquanto o Harry estava trabalhando. Disse-me que era um favor especial que havia feito a nós dois, que ambos tiraram lucro disso e que, portanto, eu não era nenhuma vítima.

Como é que uma pessoa podia chegar a tal nível de baixeza, Mione se perguntava. Não tinha palavras para condenar, repreender, consolar ou absolver, o que quer que fosse que tivesse de dizer a Parvati. Aquela história era tão incrivelmente absurda, que não teria acreditado se a morena não tivesse tomado uma boa dose do poderoso _Veritaserum_ de Snape antes de contá-la. Lembrava-se até mesmo de ter sugerido isso em um momento de desespero, a Harry, mas jamais supusera que fosse verdade. Suspirou alto, apoiando o queixo nas mãos fechadas juntas e perguntou:

-- E isso aconteceu quando?

-- Há duas semanas.

-- A questão, Parvati, -- Hermione fazia um esforço para compreender – é saber como Malfoy sabia que você estava no seu período fértil e como ele conseguiu um pedacinho do Harry pra colocar na Poção Polissuco.

-- Simples. Ele ouviu Padma pedir uma poção para cólica no setor ambulatorial do Ministério, quando você estava com ela, e a ouviu comentando que uma coisa curiosa é que nós duas temos o nosso período religiosamente juntas. Dali para frente, foi somar dois mais dois e preparar a poção no tempo certo.

-- E o Harry?

-- Não foi nada difícil. No último dia do Harry no serviço antes da viagem, ele fingiu esbarrar nele por engano e os dois foram para o chão. Ele se apoiou no Harry e pegou o fio de cabelo de que precisava.

-- Ele mesmo te contou isso?

-- Sim.

_A man can tell a thousand lies_

Um homem pode contar mil mentiras

_I've learned my lesson well_

Eu aprendi bem a minha lição

_Hope I live to tell the secret _

Espero viver para contar o segredo

_I have learned till then_

Que tenho acumulado até então

_It will burn inside of me_

Ele queimará dentro de mim

Hermione reparou na mesa-de-cabeceira. Ali, pousava um vaso de rosas cor-de-rosa com um cartão: "Para o seu pronto restabelecimento, e da menina também. Draco Malfoy." Então, ela esperava uma menina. Uma garotinha que, a despeito de tudo era inocente e bela como aquelas flores que seu pai lhe enviara.

_I know where beauty lives_

Eu sei onde vive a Beleza

_I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives_

Eu a vi uma vez, sei o conforto que ela oferece

_The light that you could never see_

A luz que você jamais poderá ver

_It shines inside, you can't take that from me_

Brilha aqui dentro, você não pode tirá-la de mim

-- Alguém mais sabe desta história?

-- Não.

Hermione quase espumava de raiva. Como pudera ser tão ingênua, como? Como pudera colocar em risco a felicidade das pessoas que mais amava, em nome de um amor que Malfoy dizia sentir por Ginny? Ele ultrapassara todos os limites da moral e do respeito para alcançar seu intento e agora era Parvati quem sofria as conseqüências. Olhou para a morena, que estava visivelmente pálida de cansaço.

-- Deite-se e durma, Parvati. Amanhã será outro dia. – Ajeitou as cobertas sobre a moça e desceu as escadas. Anoitecera, e Lavender surgia da lareira.

-- O que houve com a Parvati, Hermione? E o Harry, onde está? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-- Tomando conta dela. Está alimentada e acabou de dormir. Não a perturbe. O Harry está chegando. Fale pra ele levar você e ela para a casa dos Weasleys com uma Chave de Portal. Aqui está. Mande-o usar novamente a Chave de Portal para chegar à orla da Floresta Proibida para conversarmos dentro de meia hora. – E, sem responder a qualquer uma das perguntas de Lavender, desaparatou.

"Ah, Malfoy, _eu te avisei!_" Foram somente essas palavras que Ginny, naquela noite, ouviu de Hermione, quando o berrador chegou em sua casa. Draco e ela estava jantando, e ele ficou branco. Logo em seguida, Penny chegou com uma carta para ela.

-- Me dá isso aqui, Draco! – Com uma força surpreendente e uma prática de desvios adquirida no quadribol, Ginny pegou o pergaminho e leu. "Ginny, precisamos conversar muito seriamente. Apareça AGORA na orla da Floresta Proibida. JÁ. Hermione." O rapaz estava esperando, tenso, os braços juntos do corpo. – E então, Draco? O que significa tudo isso?

-- Besteira da Granger, que vive de alucinações. Ei! Aonde você vai a essa hora?

-- Para mim, basta, Draco. Sua resposta te entrega sem que você queira.

Ele deu uma volta em si, exclamando, pasmo: -- Endoidou, só pode ser! – Mas Ginny já vestia o casaco e a capa roxa. – QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME ESCUTAR?

Em vez de ser atendido, foi ele quem escutou o estalido. À revelia de todo o receio que tinha, Ginny desaparatara. "Maldição!" Socou a mesa, de onde caíram os copos de vidro. Não havia tempo a perder; precisava ir também. Pegou a varinha e desaparatou logo em seguida.

Entrementes, Hermione andava de um lado para o outro à beira da Floresta, perto do lago. A lua brilhava timidamente, e a luz era garantida, na verdade, pelas milhares de estrelas que cintilavam aqui e ali. Deus, o que faria? Como contar a série de segredos que estava guardando há anos? Se tudo desse certo, Malfoy também viria para o confronto. Ela não tinha ilusões: seria uma batalha, da qual certamente sairiam feridos. Não chamara Ron porque considerava justa a discussão entre os envolvidos, somente, e Parvati seria a única que não estaria presente, devido ao seu estado debilitado de saúde.

Não fora fácil escolher um local para que isso acontecesse, tampouco. Ela mesma morava com os pais; em Wiltshire, em território inimigo, nem pensar. Também não daria para ser na Toca; Malfoy sairia morto dali. Harry não desejaria, muito menos, ter Malfoy em sua casa. A única opção seria o sobrado de Ginny, mas não poderia porque ficava em território trouxa, e a coisa podia piorar. Se fosse sincera consigo mesma, responderia que sua primeira escolha tinha realmente sido Hogwarts, porque fora ali que tudo começara, e fora à beira do lago que vira Malfoy conversando com Ginny no último dia de aula. Fora no jardim que interpelara Malfoy para lhe contar que sabia do jogo sujo que ele havia armado. E, no fim, os acontecimentos se amontoaram de tal maneira que se havia transformado em uma gigantesca bola de neve prestes a atropelá-la. Mas não tinha como fugir; fora a responsável por deixar que a história toda continuasse por anos a fio, e tinha de dar um jeito de desfazer os nós.

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo estalido da aparição de Harry, que caía a seu lado com a Chave de Portal. Em seguida, Ginny e Draco entravam pelo portão, esbaforidos. Tinham aparatado em Hogsmeade e, de lá, tomado coches para chegar ao portão da escola. Todos pareciam constrangidos por estarem juntos naquele lugar àquela hora.

Draco foi o primeiro a falar:

-- Vai, Granger, desembucha logo. Não tenho tempo a perder na vida.

A voz dela tremia no começo e, aos poucos, foi se firmando:

-- Claro que não, Malfoy. Por isso mandei um recado curto e grosso. E também foi assim o bilhete para cada um de vocês. – Olhou para os amigos.

-- Refere-se àquele berrador demente?

-- O que foi aquilo, Mione? – perguntou Ginny.

A moça olhou para cada um deles e disse:

-- Bom, eu vou contar uma história pra vocês. Começa bem aqui, em Hogwarts.

-- Xiiii, lá vêm mentiras...

-- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – A voz de Harry era baixa e ameaçadora. Ele podia sentir a gravidade na voz da amiga.

-- U-hu, agora resolveu acordar pra vida, Potter?

-- Fica quieto, Draco! – Ginny resmungou.

Hermione continuou:

-- Bom, começou com a notícia de um certo Baile de Formatura do sétimo ano...

Seguiu contando o mais difícil dos segredos: o de que sempre soubera que Draco Malfoy trapaceara para ir com Ginny ao Baile. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água.

-- Por favor, Ginny, Harry, me desculpem... Eu não sei porque fiz isso… Eu achei que…

-- Ah, essa é boa! AGORA você vem chorar, Granger! Coitadinha da intragável sabe-tudo! Por que você não conta que ficou quieta por que eu te chantageei? Vai, fala tudo! – Hermione tentava secar as lágrimas, enquanto Draco despejava todo o seu rancor acumulado. -- Eu não presto mesmo, não é isso? EU enganei a Ginny, não é mesmo? Ou por acaso fui EU, também, que fiquei seis anos e meio virando as costas pra ela, pra toda a atenção que ela dava, nem que fosse através de cartões ridículos, pra mim? Também fui EU que ignorei toda a dor dela, e fui EU que deixei ela chorando sozinha no lago? – Ginny chorava muito, e Harry sentia o coração confrangido, o estômago afundado de tanta culpa. -- E será que também fui EU que deixei a Ginny largada naquela porcaria de mansarda, sem um emprego decente, sem ter ao menos uma lareira, alvo de zombaria entre os conhecidos, sem fazer com que ela tivesse uma fonte de renda garantida e um salário minimamente razoável? Hein, Granger, conta pra mim, por acaso foi a amiga dela, aquela insosa da Fernanda Melfontes, que falou com aquela incompetente a quem chamam de Diretora e ofereceu uma quantia maior para pagar o salário dela? – O rosto dele estava vermelho, e ele apontava pra si mesmo, gesticulando sem parar. – Ah, é mesmo, fui eu! Também fui EU que a procurei, por acaso? Fui EU que fui covarde e resolvi ficar noivo de outra mulher, quando a amava?

-- MAS A FILHA É TUA, MALFOY! – Nem Hermione esperava ter gritado daquele jeito.

_A man can tell a thousand lies_

Um homem pode contar mil mentiras

_I've learned my lesson well_

Eu aprendi bem a minha lição

_Hope I live to tell the secret _

Espero viver para contar o segredo

_I have learned till then_

Que tenho acumulado até então

_It will burn inside of me_

Ele queimará dentro de mim

Levou um tempo até que todos assimilassem a informação. Conseguira, por um momento, fazê-lo se calar. Ela continuou, olhando para Harry e Ginny:

-- Sim, você se achou bom demais para esconder mais essa. Só que EU descobri, tá bem? Tive um trabalho desgraçado pra descobrir suas tramóias. Eu te avisei, Malfoy, não mexa no vespeiro e não será picado! Só que você pecou por uma coisa: não devia ter pegado os ingredientes da Poção Polissuco do estoque do Snape!

_The truth is never far behind_

A verdade nunca está muito atrás

_You kept it hiden well_

Você a manteve bem escondida

_If I live to tell the secret I knew_

Se eu viver para contar a história que eu sabia

_Then will I ever have the chance again?_

Então será que terei a chance de novo?

Harry estava perplexo:

-- Peraí!... Poção Polissuco? Como assim...? – E Ginny gritou, horrorizada.

-- Ah, Harry, pára de ser débil! Não vê que o Malfoy tomou a Poção Polissuco pra engravidar Parvati? Só assim ele teria o caminho definitivamente livre para conseguir Ginny!

Ouviram um baque suave na grama. Ginny desmaiara, mas ninguém se mexeu.

-- Vai, Granger, continua com as suas alucinações! Olha só o que você fez com ela!

-- Não gaste sua saliva, Malfoy: Parvati me contou tudo. E nem tente duvidar: dei a ela o _Veritaserum_ antes da conversa. – O olhar dela era de desafio. – Eu avisei que a sua chantagenzinha de nada ia cair por terra um dia, Malfoy, e que se você fizesse mais _isso _pra magoar meus amigos, você ia ter de se ver comigo!

-- Como se você fosse páreo para mim, Granger! Não tenho medo, nem tente me intimidar. Você é uma metida a sabichona que sempre enfia o nariz onde não é chamada, e não perdeu essa maldita mania! Patil não é a vítima que você está pensando! Ela até gostou do nosso encontro, se você quer saber! – Levantou a varinha. – Vai se arrepender amargamente do dia em que resolveu se meter, sujeitinha de sangue ruim!

Mas o que ele iria fazer, ninguém jamais soube. No momento em que apontou a varinha para ela, que se preparava para um duelo de bruxos, Harry avançou com tudo para cima dele, a varinha largada no chão. Não queria saber de mais nada, queria infligir toda a dor que sentia nele, descontar todos aqueles anos de sofrimento dele e de Ginny, a honra de Parvati, as verdades ocultas de Hermione, a desilusão de não estar mais à espera de um filho.

Com o muque fechado, acertou Malfoy várias vezes no peito e no rosto, não deixando de apanhar, também, embora fosse menos. Rolavam na grama fresca, se atracando num duelo de trouxas adiado por mais de uma década. Os óculos de Harry voaram longe, junto com a varinha de Draco, chutadas para a margem do lago.

-- Seu filho da mãe, desgraçado! – Harry continuava a socá-lo cegamente, como se Malfoy fosse um saco de areia. Sentia sua força aumentada dez vezes com o ódio, e o prazer de surrar Malfoy era algo jamais imaginado. Mais tarde, pensaria que talvez fosse assim que seu primo Dudley se sentisse quando o surrava, ou quando estava no ringue.

Hermione olhava desconsolada, não sabia o que fazer, não queria chamar ninguém e achava milagre que ninguém tivesse aparecido por lá. Ajudou Ginny, que acordava, a se levantar. Ela olhava a cena surreal, numa espécie de transe, com os reflexos da água escura a turvar a mente. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era como se voltasse no tempo mais de dez anos e visse os dois brigarem perto da Floresta Proibida, depois de uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

-- Eu avisei, Malfoy, para tomar cuidado com ela. – Harry havia se levantado e pegado a varinha. O rosto já estava arroxeando e provavelmente bastante dolorido, mas ele sequer sentia o sangue escorrer do lábio cortado. Tremia por inteiro. – Você devia de saber que se Arthur Weasley ou os irmãos dela não acabassem com você, eu o faria! – Levantou a varinha e apontou para o peito de Draco, deitado no solo, sangrando e sem reagir. O braço estava dobrado num ângulo esquisito. – _Avada..._

-- NÃO! – gritaram Ginny e Hermione juntas. Ginny se colocava na frente de Draco, e Hermione puxava bruscamente o braço de Harry, fazendo-o cair sentado.

-- Não, Harry, não. – A amiga lhe suplicava, a voz baixa e chorosa, os olhos úmidos. – Por favor, por favor, Harry... Vamos embora... Vamos sair daqui...

Harry continuava a encarar Draco. Estava olhando, também, para Ginny, que ajudava o rapaz a se levantar, apoiando-o em seu corpo. Ela olhou para ele.

-- Ginny...

-- _Não, _Harry. – A voz tremida se afirmava enquanto ela se equilibrava e abraçava Draco, que gemia e mancava.

-- Mas...

-- Deixa, Harry, -- Hermione pediu, conciliadora. Colocou a mão em seu braço e olhou como a Sra. Weasley às vezes olhava para ele. – Deixe-os ir. Ela tem de passar por isso sozinha, e você não pode decidir por ela.

_If I ran away_

Se eu fugisse

_I'd never had the strength to go very far_

Eu jamais teria forças para ir muito longe

_How __will they hear the beating of my heart?_

Como eles ouviriam as batidas do meu coração?

Ele olhou para a amiga como se a visse pela primeira vez em anos. Calma e visivelmente exausta, ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele:

-- Vamos. Eu sei que temos de conversar por causa disso.

_Will it grow cold, the secret that I hide_

Esse segredo que eu escondo, ele se tornará frio?

_Will I grow old?_

Envelhecerei?

_How will they hear?_

Como eles ouvirão?

_When will they learn?_

Quando descobrirão?

_How will they know?_

Como saberão?

Ele aceitou a mão e se levantou, ajeitando no corpo a jaqueta jeans rasgada nos cotovelos. Seria mesmo bom ir com ela. Havia perguntas demais que precisavam de resposta e, pelo que havia acontecido, sabia que somente ela poderia responder.

**Nota da autora:** Sim, no final das contas, o título deste capítulo é plagiado de _Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban_. Mas não foi de propósito; as coisas permanecem na mente da gente de modo fantasmagórico: eu fiquei _meses_ sem este volume porque emprestei a uma amiga (que ainda não o devolveu porque não nos temos visto, mas sei que o livro está em ótimas mãos!) e, quando tive acesso a uma edição de outra pessoa e estava chegando ao fim dele, deparei-me com o título. Paciência, isso é só para provar que essa idéia de a Hermione tão certinha ter segredos é tão perfeita que merece título, como a própria autora, em sua genialidade incomparável, o fez em primeiro lugar. E _sim_, este capítulo demorou a sair porque era a grande reviravolta da _songfic_ e, devido a isso, ficou longo. Mas não deu mesmo para separá-lo, dentro da estrutura que criei. Foi simplesmente impossível. De qualquer modo, aí está. Espero que curtam. Aos leitores que têm acompanhado pacientemente – completaremos _um ano_ com esta _songfic_ neste mês de novembro --, os meus sinceros agradecimentos e as desculpas pelos escorregões. Estou sem beta reader desde o quinto capítulo. Aos novos leitores, sejam bem-vindos! E, como sempre, peço que deixem suas _reviews_, ok? F. Mellingott.


	10. In Londinium

**Disclaimer:** Esta songfic é baseada na série _Harry Potter_, de autoria de J.K. Rowling, e nos filmes originados a partir dela. À autora e a seus parceiros comerciais pertencem os direitos autorais e morais das obras. Esta songfic se destina ao entretenimentos de internautas e fãs da série, e não possui fins lucrativos. Contém _spoilers _de _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. _A canção que baseou este capítulo foi "Ladybird" (de 2004), de autoria e execução dos Tears for Fears.

**AINDA E SEMPRE**

**Capítulo 10 – _In Londinium_**

A porta se abriu com a volta da chave na fechadura. Voltou a passar o braço pelas costas doloridas dele e, muito devagar, ajudou-o a subir os dois degraus da entrada. Era-lhe difícil saber o quanto poderia colocar de força sem que o machucasse ainda mais, e sequer sabia o que doía mais: se ele ou se ela mesma, depois de tudo o que passara a saber. Com muito cuidado, colocou-o na poltrona e fechou a porta. Viu as últimas cenas, todas embaralhadas, passarem a toda velocidade por sua cabeça. Parada de frente para a velha porta de carvalho, desfolhada pelo tempo, não conseguia pensar direito no que fazer a seguir. Os olhos correram vagarosamente pela porta. Reparou na teia no batente, perto da quina da parede de pedra. A aranha estava repleta de ovos. Correu o olhar para o chão e viu que a porta precisava de um restauro nas partes mais úmidas. Ouviu Draco gemendo baixo. Inspirou fortemente o ar e o segurou. Fechou os olhos, soltou o ar. Não dava mais para adiar coisa alguma.

Quando se virou para a poltrona, encontrou um homem de ombros caídos e olhar pesaroso. Os cabelos em desalinho, o rosto marcado pelos punhos e o canto da boca com sangue seco não ajudavam em nada a melhorar a aparência dele. Então, lembrou-se do choque que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras reveladoras de Hermione: "Mas a filha é tua, Malfoy!", mas até mesmo para sentir raiva estava exaurida. Tornou a encará-lo.

-- E eu, que achei que te conhecesse.

Silêncio.

Harry conseguiu caminhar sem a ajuda de Hermione até a Chave de Portal.

-- Não, nem pensar, Harry. Do jeito que você está, vai chegar esfarelado na sua casa!

-- E quem disse que quero ir para casa? _Evanesco!_ – A Chave de Portal sumiu ante o comando dado por ele. – Agora, vamos para o castelo. Quero dar uma palavrinha com a Madame Pomfrey... Ai...

-- Ai!

Acordou com uma pontada no útero. Não tinha percebido que adormecera novamente. A Sra. Weasley devia ter colocado uma Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar em seu chá calmante. Na verdade, lembrava-se de que todos estavam preocupados com o aparente sumiço de Harry e de Hermione e, quando o Sr. Weasley voltou da casa da filha e contou que ela também não estava lá, ela começou a se preocupar. Harry, Hermione, Ginny e Draco sumidos... Só se lembrava de Hermione ter lhe dado a comida e o suco e de mais nada... Não, não podia ser, era um pesadelo... Uma onda de frio veio, seguida de outra pontada que a fez dobrar as pernas e encolher o corpo.

-- Que foi, Parvati? Não está se sentindo bem? – A voz de Lavender estava longe. Só conseguia pensar na menina, em Draco, em Harry, em Ginny... – Parvati... Parvati! Sra. Weasley! Sra. Weasley!

Molly Weasley veio correndo para o quarto que fora de Ginny, amarrando o penhoar. – Sim, querida? O que... Ah, meu Deus! Arthur! ARTHUR! – e para Parvati: -- Calma, querida, tudo vai dar certo. Fique quietinha, sim? – Sentou-se na beirada da cama para evitar que ela caísse caso se mexesse ou tentasse levantar.

Ela só conseguia sentir o frio, o calor, e a dor, a dor, a dor... Uma nova lufada de ar gelado a encontrou suando. O que acontecia? Por que a preocupação no rosto daquela mulher? E por que Lavender estava chorando? Ela devia estar chorando, porque àquela hora, Harry... – Aiii...

Arthur encontrou a esposa com as mãos sobre a cabeça e a barriga de Parvati. Então, correu os olhos para a camisola e para as pernas dela e viu a poça de sangue na cama. – Ah, meu Deus! Ela tem de ir pro St. Mungus agora!

-- Nem pensar, Arthur! Mande Ron chamar o Dr. Smethwyck aqui! Ela não pode nem se mexer!

-- Er... Molly, querida...

-- Que foi? Cadê o Ron?

-- Dá pra vir aqui fora um minutinho?

-- Agora, Arthur? Tem de ser _agora_?

-- Pois é, querida...

-- Lavender, minha filha, sente-se aqui e continue a falar com ela... Não a deixe dormir de jeito nenhum, que já volto!

-- Sim, senhora.

Molly saiu do quarto e seguiu o marido até a sala. – Que foi, Arthur?

-- Bom, o Ron foi atrás do Harry e da Hermione depois que você se deitou. – Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, ele continuou: -- Ele não queria preocupá-la. Disse que tinha achado Hermione bastante agitada no serviço; que ela tinha ido para Hogwarts e voltado daquele jeito.

-- Seja lá como for, isso não importa agora. Vá você chamar o medibruxo, então, Arthur! Vai, Arthur, vai, vai, vai! – correu para a cozinha, pegou água e compressas e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, enquanto o marido se vestia do jeito que conseguia e descia as escadas em direção à lareira.

Olhou para ela. Queria responder, mas pela primeira vez não soube o que dizer. A poção tinha entornado e as bolhas começavam a surgir. Tampouco conseguia se mexer ou respirar com mais força. Talvez uma costela estivesse quebrada.

O silêncio permaneceu. Parecia que os minutos não passavam. Sentada numa cadeira da cozinha, Ginny apoiava o queixo no espaldar, olhando para a janela. O perfume das glicínias invadia o ambiente, e uma faixa do luar acompanhava o caminho da janela até os pés dela. Distraidamente, brincava com o guardanapo, até que este caísse sobre o luar. Havia uma mancha de sangue nele. Ah, sim. Tinha ido pegar um pano molhado para limpar o sangue da maçaneta da porta de entrada. Não dava para deixar aquilo daquele jeito. Levantou-se.

Encontrou a mesma expressão triste e taciturna quando terminou de limpar a porta. Mais um gemido rouco. Não era manha; sabia que Harry havia batido para valer. Talvez estivesse com uma costela quebrada, além do braço. Não. Não dava pra conversar com ele naquele estado. Queria-o inteiro para a conversa que tinham de ter.

-- Vem, Draco. Deixe-me ver isso aí. Tira a camisa. – Ao vê-lo se mexer com dificuldade, resolveu ajudar. – Vai, deixa que eu faço isso.

A resposta dele foi pronta: -- Não! Quero dizer, dá pra fazer isso. – Não precisava que ela sentisse dó dele. Precisava, porém, de ajuda para melhorar, isso era inegável. – Bom... Puxa essa manga aqui...

Retirou as vestes e, então, com a ajuda de Ginny, abriu a camisa.

-- Ah, meu Deus... – A pele branca estava toda marcada de manchas arroxeadas, e a região esquerda da costela estava visivelmente mais afetada. – Está quebrada. Consegue respirar direito?

-- Vou viver, Virginia, se é isso o que você quer saber.

-- Shh. Fica quieto. Já volto.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus em direção ao seu quarto. Abriu um baú e começou a remexê-lo. Xerez, vinho, chás, ervas para poções... Onde será que... Ah, sim. Fazia um tempão que estava guardada ali, mas devia servir ainda. Voltou correndo para baixo. Pegou um copo com água na cozinha e voltou para sala, pingou algumas gotas e estendeu o copo a Draco.

-- Veneno, _chérie_?

Sorriu, cansada. – Bem que você merecia. Mas não me daria ao trabalho de trazê-lo aqui para isso. Vamos, beba. – E, diante do ponto de interrogação no rosto dele: -- É uma Poção Restauradora de Ossos. Madame Pomfrey me ensinou a fazer depois que eu pedi muito para ela. Eu vivia quebrando o mindinho nas defesas dos balaços. Não vai te prejudicar, Malfoy.

Viu-o entornar o líquido amargo com uma careta. Sentou-se para esperar fazer efeito.

-- Então é assim, Virginia? Agora eu voltei a ser Malfoy.

-- O que é que você esperava, Draco? Que eu te cobrisse de beijos depois de descobrir que você armou durante anos para me separar do Harry, quando tudo o que eu mais queria na vida era ficar com ele? Ah, faça-me o favor!

-- Não, _chérie_, isso eu já fiz.

-- Não me chame de querida!

-- Mas é o que você sempre vai ser para mim, Virginia. – Sentiu algumas agulhadas do lado esquerdo. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, e soltou-a vagarosamente. – Eu...

-- Fica quieto, Malfoy. Deixa a poção fazer efeito. Não vai querer colar os ossos de qualquer jeito.

Olhou para a janela da sala. Divisou os olmos ao longe. O céu estava bastante claro. Sentiu a garganta queimar. Levantou-se de chofre e foi pegar um copo d'água na cozinha. Como estava quente! Suava, e não sabia se as mãos estavam úmidas por causa do calor ou da agitação que sentia agora crescer no peito. Mas que droga de vida! Quando achava que tudo estava começando a se encaixar e que tinha mudado, caía novamente no poço. Olhou para a faixa de luar. Tudo. Aquela cozinha, aquela casa. Viu o armário na parede. Aquele emprego forjado, aquele salário pago por ele. A dor aguda no joelho e o estrondo da cadeira se chocando com a mesa avisou-a da trombada no móvel. Caiu sentada no chão, o copo estilhaçado na faixa do luar em centenas de cristais que brilhavam, radiantes. Tudo. O anel em seu dedo anular direito. Tudo. A garganta ardia, e a dor no joelho não era nada comparada ao que estava sentindo. Tudo. A vida se esvaziara de uma hora para outra. Lágrimas grossas e quentes tombaram dos cílios espessos, o peito opresso, os lábios tremendo, segurando os soluços que teimavam em querer vazar.

Sentiu a mão de Draco no ombro e ouviu a voz cansada: – Levanta, Virginia. Já te disse pra não cair. Nunca.

Sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto de um segundo para outro. Colocando-se em pé de um salto, encarou-o, furiosa:

-- E como é que você ousa me dizer isso agora, Malfoy? Todos esses anos sozinha, sentindo-me a pior mulher do mundo, a mais rejeitada, e você vem me dizer isso com essa cara-de-pau! Você não teve dó de mim um só momento da minha vida! Queria acabar comigo ou com o Harry, Draco? Ou com os dois? Ou com a Parvati também? Nunca gostei dela, mas jamais pensei que pudesse me enganar tanto a seu respeito! Que história vai me contar agora? "Ah, eu te amo", é isso? Pois bem, Malfoy, palavras não são suficientes para justificar este ato hediondo que você cometeu contra todos nós!

_Tell me a story of mind over matter_

Conte-me uma história em que a mente controla o corpo  
_The hope and the glory of life ever after  
_A esperança e a glória de uma vida inteira

_The sound and the fury the cloak and the dagger  
_O som e a fúria, a capa e a espada

_Days when we sink like a stone_

Dias em que afundamos como pedra

-- E você esperava que eu fizesse o que, Virginia? Que eu assistisse àquele retardado se dar bem em tudo, a levar todas as melhores coisas, a tirar de mim a única chance que eu jamais tive de ser feliz? Não, nem pensar. Eu _tive_ de fazer aquilo! Eu não queria, _não quero_ te perder! – A voz dele estava desesperada. – Acha que eu gostei de ficar um mês inteiro preparando aquela porcaria de poção, acha que eu adorei olhar no espelho e ver a cara daquele idiota em mim? Não, Virginia, você nem faz idéia do que eu passei. Só pensa naquele coitadinho que nunca te deu bola. Não viu todas as horas em que eu a espiei na biblioteca, escrevendo naquele seu maldito diário, nem todas as vezes que eu cuidei para que você não o visse com a Cho ou com Parvati do modo como _eu _vi. Nem pode imaginar, então, o que eu passei nas aulas do Snape, e em como ele me desdenhou na sala dele, quando descobriu que eu estava mesmo era apaixonado por você! E não me olha com essa cara de espanto, dona Virginia, porque é verdade. Passei pelas piores humilhações. A última coisa que meu pai me disse antes de ser morto em combate é que me renegava não por eu não querer servir a Voldemort, mas pela vergonha de ter um filho apaixonado pela laia de traidores de sangue que eram os Weasleys!

-- Eu realmente não tenho de ficar te ouvindo/

-- NÃO VAI SAIR, NÃO! – Ele a agarrou pelo pulso. – Eu não terminei!

Ela se desvencilhou. – Eu já ouvi o bastante. – Virou-se e correu para as escadas.

-- Não tem jeito, Sra. Weasley. Ela _tem_ de vir comigo. Não posso fazer nada aqui. – O Dr. Smethwyck se levantou e conjurou uma maca ao lado da cama e transportou Parvati por meio de magia. – Vamos. _Mobilicorpus_.

-- Mas como...? – Lavender não entendia como poderiam transportar uma parturiente sem que ela corresse perigo, e tampouco o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley.

-- Entendam, aqui ela já corre perigo. Se amarrarmos a maca em duas vassouras, poderemos transportá-la para o hospital. Mas quem irá comigo?

-- Eu vou, doutor. Acho que ainda consigo guiar bem uma vassoura.

-- Arthur, você não acha melhor chamar Fred e George?

-- Não dá tempo, Sra. Weasley. Cada minuto é precioso para ela. Se eu induzir o sono... Ela pode não acordar.

Lavender engoliu o soluço e a Sra. Weasley fungou, afirmando com a cabeça. – Vai então, querido, com ele. Eu e Lavender vamos aparatar lá daqui a pouco e darmos entrada na papelada.

O medibruxo não perdeu mais tempo: prendendo a maca com Parvati nas duas Comet 260 que se encontravam na Toca e cobrindo-a com um grosso cobertor, desiludiu a todos e, junto com o Sr. Weasley, levantou vôo em direção a Londres.

-- Não quero nem saber o que inventou agora, Sr. Potter. Aparecer aqui na escola em plena madrugada, do nada, nesse estado! – Os gestos de Madame Pomfrey eram nervosos enquanto passava o algodão embebido em poção nas escoriações de Harry. Ao ouvir os gemidos, resmungou: -- Agora agüente, isso é o que dá ficar duelando como trouxa por aí. E onde está o outro?

-- Outro? – A voz de Hermione demonstrava incerteza. – Não...

-- Ora, é claro que havia, srta. Granger. Ele não topou em uma árvore! O Salgueiro Lutador deve estar intacto! Ou prefere que eu peça para a Professora Sprout verificar?

-- Não! – responderam Harry e Hermione juntos.

-- Humf... Foi o que pensei. Mas terei de contar à Diretora sobre sua visita, Sr. Potter.

Hermione interveio:

-- Hum... Madame Pomfrey... A situação é, como diríamos, delicada... Poderia deixar que eu conte a ela, amanhã, depois que os alunos entrarem em suas aulas? Nós... hã... gostaríamos de ficar por aqui até amanhã.

-- Na Ala Hospitalar, espero. O Sr. Potter precisa descansar. E então?

-- Então o que, Madame Pomfrey?

-- O outro rapaz, Sr. Potter! Onde está ele, para que eu possa cuidar?

-- Ele já foi para casa, -- respondeu Hermione. Ao ver a preocupação no rosto da enfermeira, continuou: -- Não há nada de errado com o outro, vai ficar tudo bem. Pode deixar que eu cuido do Harry, se a senhora quiser descansar. Sei que a senhora vai receber mais pacientes amanhã, depois do jogo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina.

-- Esses meninos nunca se cansam dessa revelia tola. – E, olhando para ambos, acenou com a cabeça, dizendo: -- Estarei nos meus aposentos, nos fundos. Chamem se precisarem.

-- Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey. Sabíamos que podíamos contar com a senhora. – O sorriso cansado de Harry era genuíno.

A enfermeira lançou um último olhar que, apesar de pretender parecer rígido, mostrava o carinho que sentia por eles.

Hermione esperou a enfermeira sair e virou-se para o rapaz:

-- O.K., Harry. Manda.

-- Não aqui. Vamos. – Harry se levantou da cama.

-- Mas a Madame Pomfrey...

-- E você acha que eu sou louco de ficar por aqui agora? Vamos!

-- Para onde, agora, Harry? – Hermione estava confusa.

-- Para onde mais, Mione? Para a Sala Precisa. Vam...

Um som típico porta rangendo soou na enfermaria, e logo em seguida Ron entrava detrás do biombo que protegia a cama de Harry. – Ah, aí estão vocês! Harry! O que é que foi que aconteceu com você?

-- Não aqui, Ron. Estamos saindo para conversarmos.

-- Que é que está acontecendo, Mione? Você tá legal?

-- Do ponto de vista físico... Mas como sabia que estaríamos aqui?

-- Bom, a Lavender me contou quando eu cheguei que o Harry as tinha deixado em casa e usado uma Chave de Portal pra te encontrar na orla da Floresta Proibida. Aparatei em Hogsmeade e vim para cá, mas vocês não estavam na beira da Floresta como a Lavender tinha falado. Mas sabe, eu tinha visto que você não tinha chegado em casa. Quer dizer, antes de aparatar em Hogs...

-- Tá, tá, Ron, já entendemos, -- interrompeu a moça. – Vamos, então. Daqui a pouco a Madame Pomfrey aparece aqui e vai ficar nervosa. Harry, consegue andar até lá? É um caminho bem comprido, sabe...

-- A Madame Pomfrey sempre faz um trabalho excelente, Mione. E além do mais, aposto que o Draco deve estar bem pior do que eu... – Sorriu ante a lembrança de ter finalmente dado ao sonserino a surra que ele merecia.

-- O Draco? Aqui? Mas o que foi que/

-- _Daqui a pouco_, Ron. Vamos, me ajuda aqui, -- disse ela, referindo-se ao braço de Harry.

-- Posso caminhar sozinho, Mione, obrigado.

-- Mesmo assim, fique ao lado dele, Ron. Eu já vou pra lá, gente. Um instantinho só.

-- Mas Hermione... – Não adiantava. Ela havia saído sorrateiramente da Ala, antes que lhe perguntassem aonde iria.

Ron estava zangado:

-- Ela sempre faz dessas! Custava dizer pra gente aonde vai?

Harry sorriu consigo mesmo. Se bem conhecia a amiga, ela devia ter ido até a cozinha. – Vamos, Ron.

Ela já estava na porta do quarto quando ele a alcançou, ainda com alguma dificuldade. Sentia o peito doer, ainda, e as manchas estavam todas ali, o corpo doendo e o lábio cortado. Não podia evitar de sentir aquelas dores, mas naquele momento o que mais queria era continuar a falar com ela, porque sabia que se parasse não poderia jamais continuar. Ela _precisava _saber de tudo. Porque, uma vez que tudo a história toda fora aberta, era preciso colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Deu um passo maior e tornou a segurar o pulso dela, girando-a com força.

-- Não, senhora, não vai fugir de mim, não, Virginia!

-- Me solta! Me _solta_, seu desgraçado! – Ele a prensava contra a parede do quarto.

-- Não enquanto eu não terminar! Acha que vou mesmo deixar você sem que eu diga tudo o que precisa ser dito aqui? Acha que só você pode se sentir ofendida e com dor? Pois saiba, Virginia Weasley, que _eu_ também estou com o peito dilacerado! Não se sinta sozinha nessa sua dor. O meu mundo também caiu esta noite!

-- _Você _o derrubou, Draco Malfoy. – Ela arfava, debatendo-se para se soltar. – Agora me solta!

-- Só se você prometer não sair. Vamos, Ginny, me dá essa última chance de conversarmos civilizadamente.

-- Não tem gente civilizada aqui pra _conversar_ comigo, Malfoy! Você é um bárbaro, um enganador, um traidor, um filho da puta/

-- Que te ama, porra! Será que você é tão cega que não é capaz de enxergar isso, mulher! Olha... – Para a surpresa dela, ele a soltou e levantou as mãos na altura do peito. – Eu a soltei. Dá pra ser civilizado, viu? Você faz o que você quiser. Mas eu te peço pra gente conversar. Eu vou me sentar aqui, – apontou para a poltrona na parede oposta da cama – e a gente conversa. – Respirou fundo. Esperava que aquela cartada desse certo.

Podia ver as engrenagens dela funcionando. Se resolvesse expulsá-lo, ele não iria. Se fosse embora, quando voltasse ele ainda estaria lá. Se não o deixasse falar, não poderia tampouco falar o que queria. Ouviu quando ela expirou o ar dos pulmões fortemente e viu-a sentar-se na beira da cama. O rosto dela era uma máscara de dor e de raiva. – Fala.

Olhou para as paredes, com aqueles quadrinhos de paisagem no campo, para aqueles bibelôs de porcelana e retratos de uma família numerosa, que se mexiam sobre a penteadeira, para o baú aberto, deixando à mostra velhos diários. Eles ainda continuavam ali. Os velhos livros que ela carregava o tempo todo quando era mais nova, como se fossem anjos da guarda que a acompanhariam e a protegeriam da dor e da desilusão e a consolariam a vida inteira, nos momentos de tristeza.

_Porcelain portraits and silver medallions  
_Retratos de porcelana e medalhões de prata

_Plasticine soldiers that march in battalions  
_Soldados de plástico que marcham em batalhões

_Angels of mercy and lifelong companions  
_Anjos de misericórdia e companheiros de uma vida inteira

_Days when we sink like a stone  
_Dias em que afundamos como pedra

-- É incrível, Virginia. O seu quarto é como uma janela para a sua alma. Descobri isso na primeira vez em que você estava adormecida em meus braços e eu aproveitei para observar o seu mundo.

_There's a room somewhere with a different look  
_Há uma sala em algum lugar com uma aparência diferente

_Where your secret life is an open book  
_Onde a sua vida secreta é um livro aberto

_Where the love we made was a chance we took  
_Onde o amor que fizemos foi uma chance que aproveitamos

_Days when we sink like a stone  
_Dias em que afundamos como pedra

-- Não estou aqui para ouvir o quanto eu fui burra de cair na sua cilada a ponto de dormir com você aqui.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou com a voz cansada:

-- Eu sempre soube que você era especial. Na primeira vez em que eu te vi, você me olhou com raiva e pediu para que eu deixasse o Potter em paz. Para ser sincero, eu achei ousadia de sua parte dizer aquilo. Como é que uma menininha franzina como aquela se atrevia a me enfrentar daquele jeito? Quando comentei com meu pai, ele me contou que sempre tinha sido assim entre os Weasleys e os Malfoys, e por isso é que minha mãe não falava com Andromeda: porque, além de trair o sangue, casando-se com um trouxa, era amiga dos Weasleys. Disse que gente da laia dela não era digna de limpar meus sapatos e que eu não me importasse, que um dia você teria a sua paga pela ousadia. Hum... Não imagina como ele ficou contente quando, ao invés de prendê-la e levar a Voldemort, como meio de atrair Potter, eu os despistei. Foi a gota d'água para o velho e foi quando ele me renegou. No fundo, acho que só não me entregou para Voldemort porque não teve tempo. – A voz dele era baixa e era amarga como jamais tinha sido. Tomou uma inspiração e continuou: -- E foi quando eu resolvi que iria tê-la a qualquer custo. Não podia perder minha família e correr o risco de vida sem que tentasse tê-la. Aquele idiota do Potter a tinha desprezado por anos a fio, e eu estava cansado de preservar a imagem de líder sonserino. Foi quando a convidei para ir ao Baile de Formatura como meu par. Eram os meus últimos dias em Hogwarts, e eu tinha de tentar. O santo Potter não tinha tido coragem de honrar as calças que vestia e não tinha te convidado para ir com ele. Sempre perdendo a vez, como aconteceu quando quis convidar Cho e ela recusou porque Cedric já a tinha convidado. Ele pensa que eu não vi, mas _eu_ vi. Por Merlin, como é que alguém podia ser tão tapado nessa vida! – Balançou a cabeça, olhando para baixo, largado na poltrona, a perna direita estendida, os braços descansando nos apoios.

-- Mas então você _sabia_ que ele queria me convidar...

-- Só um tonto não perceberia que ele finalmente tinha se dado conta do seu valor e da menina maravilhosa em que você tinha se transformado. Vivia se dando mal em Poções, e Snape chegou mesmo a comentar que a paixão era _pathos_, ou seja, "doença" que cega e faz o homem cometer as piores besteiras – como deixar poções passarem do ponto pela milésima vez. Lembro bem da cara vermelha dele quando o Snape disse, ao final da aula, "Ai, ai, ai, Potter, que foi agora? Vai querer aprender a fazer poções para trocar as fraldas de seus filhinhos vermelhos sem se sujar? Tem de aprender a Poção do Amor, primeiro, tsc, tsc... Mas é claro que não sou eu quem vou te ensinar... Quem sabe a Sra. Weasley... Ou deveria dizer _senhorita_?" Foi quando eu percebi que se o deixasse tentar por muitas vezes, talvez ele acabasse criando coragem e a convidasse. Eu já tinha visto Parvati no pé dele, e isso era uma grata surpresa para mim. Convidar você argumentando que ele já tinha companhia era só uma questão de não ficar sozinho, de ir com quem eu queria e de não vê-la correr o risco de ser passada para trás e ficar sozinha no dormitório, sem participar do Baile. O que eu tinha a perder? O que _você _tinha a perder? Já estava cansada de ser jogada para o canto, e eu sabia disso. Não imagina a raiva que eu sentia dele por isso, Ginny. Bom... nada perto do que senti quando eu a beijei pela primeira vez, é claro. Era fogo líquido em minhas veias, nas pontas dos dedos, que corriam pelo cetim vermelho, pela pele quente... Valeu a pena cada soco que levei do seu irmão, naquele dia. As horas na Ala Hospitalar só serviram para eu me lembrar do gosto dos seus lábios e do seu perfume de rosas. E serviram também para intensificar meu ódio a cada vez que eu me lembrava do seu olhar de derrota e de humilhação por não ter sido defendida por ele. Como é que podia ser tão covarde, eu nunca entendi.

-- Não foi covardia, e você sabe disso, Draco! Você sabe que ele pensava que você já tinha me convidado antes de ele fazer isso.

-- Não estou falando _só _disso, Virginia. Você não vê que eu estou falando de tudo, de todos aqueles anos de dor em que você se escondeu dos outros para ficar pintando e escrevendo? Ele teve milhares de oportunidades antes daquela. E aquela era a _minha_ oportunidade. Eu já tinha esperado e dado todas as chances de que ele precisava. Se não aproveitou, foi porque não quis. Ou você realmente acredita que ele não teve chance alguma de te dizer, de te convidar pra uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras?

Ela não respondeu.

Harry... Harry... Hermione... Draco... Não, Draco não... Não poderia deixar isso acontecer... Deus, que dor insuportável era aquela... que medo de ser descoberta... Harry nunca iria entender, jamais aceitaria... ela não tinha culpa... Draco, ele era o culpado, ele era, ele er...

-- Parvati, olha pra mim, querida! Olha pra mim. – A Sra. Weasley segurava as suas mãos. -- A sua irmã já está vindo pra cá! Parvati!... Doutor Smethwyck, ela está querendo desmaiar de novo!

-- Não, Parvati! Olha pra mim! Olha pra mim! Fica aqui, a gente vai te ajudar, está ouvindo? A gente vai te ajudar... – via que a amiga chorava.

Mas que coisa, era só uma dor muito forte que não conseguia conter – Aaaaaiiiiii... Me ajuda, pelo amor de Deus... Ai, que dor, que dor, que dor...

-- Não fale, Srta. Patil... Estamos aqui pra te ajudar. Vamos, se acalme, não é bom para o bebê que fique assim. – A voz do medibruxo era calma e inspirava confiança. Sim, estava em boas mãos, poderia descansar, descansar, e esquecer da dor do parto.

Harry passou e voltou pela parede três vezes, com o pensamento firme: "preciso de uma sala confortável onde eu possa me recuperar e conversar com Hermione e Ron sem ser ouvido ou ser descoberto por ninguém". Na terceira vez que voltou, a porta escura surgiu. Um largo sorriso se formou no rosto de Ron, que generosamente abriu a porta. – Uau! Sempre me surpreendo com esta sala, Harry, olha só pra toda essa comida...

Na sala, encontravam-se camas com travesseiros de plumas, edredons e cobertores, e poltronas de chintz bastante confortáveis, além de mesas com serviços de chá e café mais variados possíveis, numa fartura notável, e muitos almofadões espalhados pelo chão. Além disso, uma parede com armários de poções de cura, livros e bandagens encontrava-se à disposição. A um canto, um amplo biombo escondia convenientemente um banheiro, com vaso, pia, toalhas e uma banheira bastante atrativa. Harry bem que desejava um bom banho, e Ron entendeu.

-- Vai, amigão. Eu fico de olho na porta. A Mione deve demorar um pouco, eu acho. Eu, hã... vou checar uns livros ali na estante, enquanto isso.

-- OK – Sentou-se na tampa do vaso e ouviu Ron comentar, enquanto olhava a estante:

-- Puxa vida, isso aí até parece o banheiro dos monitores, não é mesmo? Com a diferença que você não precisou dizer "Frescor de Pinho" pra poder usar! Uau! Devia ver esse livro! Tem umas caras bem estranhas... Ahn... Deixa para lá... – Olhou a lombada: _Efeitos benignos e malignos da Poção de Matacão em trouxas. _

Harry quase não prestava atenção ao que o amigo dizia. Embora a temperatura da água fosse agradável e o envolvesse como um cobertor, sua cabeça girava a toda velocidade. Ensaboando-se, sentiu doer o rosto, e estava com dificuldade de mexer o braço esquerdo. Lembrou-se com um sorriso cansado que, pela primeira vez na vida, tivera a satisfação de dar uma boa surra em Malfoy. Talvez fosse pelo estado dele que Ginny tivesse preferido acompanhá-lo depois de tudo o que Mione tinha revelado bombasticamente. Porque não poderia haver outro motivo. Não depois daquilo. Deus, não queria nem saber como contaria a Parvati que sabia do que tinha acontecido. Pelo menos, Mione tinha cuidado dela durante o dia e podia ficar tranqüilo.

-- Ah, eu devia de ter previsto isso! – Bufando de cansaço, Hermione entrou e depositou a comida numa mesa para depois jogar-se numa grande almofada.

-- Pois é, Mione, chegou atrasada dessa vez – o sorriso de vitória na cara de Ron a irritou:

-- Ah, cala a boca, Ron. – E, virando-se para o biombo: -- Morreu aí, Harry? Não quero falar com um fantasma. Já chega a Murta que me pegou de vítima de lamuriações na cozinha.

-- Ué, como assim? Ela não mora no banheiro? – Ron já abocanhava uma bomba de chocolate e bebia uma xícara fumegante de chá.

-- Mora, Ron, mas ela me deu um baita susto saindo do encanamento da cozinha. Disse que fazia um tempão que eu não a visitava e que agora que eu sou assistente da McGonagall eu não quero mais saber dos outros. Como se isso fosse verdade...

-- Querer saber dos outros?

-- Ser assistente da McGonagall, Ron; vê se acorda!

-- Ah, minha doce e pequena e tão delicada Mione...

Ambos ouviram o barulho da água respingando do corpo de Harry ao sair da banheira. Ele não falava nada. Alguns gemidos de dor também eram percebidos, e Ron fez menção de ir ajudá-lo, mas Hermione o segurou pelo braço, formando nos lábios silenciosos a palavra "deixa". Ela mesma respirava com hesitação, também cansada diante de todas as ações contínuas e momentos desgastantes pelos quais havia passado. E sabia que isso era somente o começo. Pelo menos, foi isso que a levou a inspirar fortemente o ar e a dizer ao amigo, ao vê-lo sentar-se num pufe:

-- Pode mandar, Harry. Estou pronta.

Se ela apurasse bem e deixasse de favoritismos, daria razão a ele. Afinal, Harry _tivera _a chance de convidá-la para sair, em todos aqueles anos de convivência na mesma Casa, e todas as vezes que se viram na Toca. Porém...

-- Isso não faz com que você seja menos culpado dos seus atos, Draco. Eu... – sentou-se vagarosamente na cama, os braços cruzados sobre o colo, as costas inclinadas para frente. Suspirou, e os pulmões doeram de cansaço. – Eu...

-- Você queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, Virginia. Eu sei. – Ele estava inclinado para frente, também, e olhava diretamente para ela. – Mas aconteceu. E eu não acho que seja possível a alguém apaixonado sobrepor sua razão acima de qualquer situação, Virginia. E agora...

_Ladybird fly away our friends are gone  
_Voe, Joaninha, nossos amigos se foram

_Ladybird fly away our house is on fire  
_Voe, Joaninha, nossa casa está em chamas

Olhou para a janela. Lá fora, a lua brilhava alto. Ouviu um pio de coruja, e lembrou-se de Penny. Da última vez em que a vira, estava na gaiola de Pig, descansando, o bico sob a asa esquerda. Pigwidgeon. Ron tinha razão, o nome era mesmo estranho. Mas ela o achara tão fofo e gracioso, e tão parecido com aquela corujinha mínima! Adorava vê-lo pulando sem parar, mesmo sob os protestos de seu irmão e os risos silenciosos e compreensivos de Mione e de Harry, que sabiam ser aquele o modo de Ron expressar o quanto gostava da ave. Tão diferente do carinho que às vezes flagrava Harry fazendo em Hedwig, alisando-lhe as penas, ganhando em troca uma bicadinha amorosa no dedo. Gostaria de ser ela a abraçá-lo e a dizer que também gostava dele. Só que a vida, na pessoa de Draco Malfoy, tinha armado seu destino de forma bastante diferente. E aquilo doía agora mais do que nunca. Não queria olhá-lo, não sabia o que dizer, nem definir exatamente o que sentia. Não queria ter de saber naquele momento.

-- Volta, Virginia. Pra cá, para este quarto. Para agora. Eu preciso de você comigo.

Não disse nada. Devagar, levantou-se e abriu a janela. Precisava de ar fresco, o braço em volta da cintura, a mão no pingente da correntinha, o flanco encostado na armação da janela. Não olhava para ele. Não queria, não poderia. Não sabia o que dizer.

-- Você me odeia agora. – Sentiu um pesar na voz dele. – Você se sente sozinha e põe a culpa em mim. Você me odeia.

Não era ódio. Nunca poderia, nunca mais seria capaz de odiá-lo como nos tempos de Hogwarts, quando ele e Harry se duelavam, batalhões formados a cada lado, Sonserina e Grifinória se enfrentando através das ações de ambos... Não depois dos dias no Brasil, nunca depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos. Jamais depois de... bom. Mas tampouco conseguia perdoá-lo. Pensou novamente nos anos de dor e solidão e sentiu o coração confrangido.

Não sabia precisar o tempo em que ficara encostada naquela janela. Provavelmente, o suficiente para sentir as pernas doerem e os braços ficarem gelados. A hora mais fria é aquela que antecede a aurora. Devia ser algo em torno de quatro horas, então. Sentou-se e, finalmente, falou. A voz era calma, baixa e lenta:

-- Você podia ter evitado todas aquelas telas. Assim, eu não precisaria jamais ter de queimá-las.

Ele não respondeu.

-- Acho melhor chamar o Sr. Potter, Sra. Weasley, em meio aos soluços de Lavender e aos gemidos da paciente. Parvati tornara a se agitar e a tentar se contorcer; a poção calmante parecia não fazer mais efeito sobre ela, e a dose não poderia ser aumentada.

A voz de Lavender Brown era ansiosa: -- E a criança, Dr. Smethwyck? Ela está bem? Elas vão ficar bem, não vão? Não vão? Doutor, pelo amor de Deus, ajude a Parvati, não a deixe morrer! – Ela chorava muito.

-- Enfermeira, tire a srta. Brown do quarto. Ela não pode ajudar muito. E pode ministrar a poção calmante para ela. Sra. Weasley, pode fazer o que eu pedi? Pode chamá-lo?

-- Doutor, ela não está... Ela não está...

-- Estou fazendo o que posso, mas ela não está respondendo como é preciso. Srta. Patil, está me ouvindo? Srta. Patil?

A voz do medibruxo ia e voltava, e uma zonzeira se alternava com a sensação do sangue pulsando e as lufadas de insuportável dor do estômago para baixo. Não sentia mais os membros. Abria os olhos, mas a luz feria-lhe os olhos. – Harry... Harry... Draco...

-- Acho melhor a senhora ir _agora_, Sra. Weasley. –- E para a moça: -- Srta. Patil, preste atenção, não durma agora, _não durma_... A criança está vindo logo... A senhorita terá de colaborar na hora, Srta. Patil. Preciso da sua ajuda.

-- Sem força... Harry... Draco... – a voz não era mais do que um fio.

-- Sim, sim, eu já mandei chamá-los. – E para o auxiliar, sem que ela visse: -- Augusto, mande já uma coruja para o Sr. Malfoy também.

-- Mas...

-- _Anda!_

-- Sim, senhor; imediatamente, senhor – Pie saiu em disparada.

-- Harry... Draco... A menina...

O medibruxo segurava a sua mão e, com a outra, media o pulso da paciente. O prospecto não era bom, e a pele estava muito branca. O lençol estava encharcado de suor e de sangue. O prognóstico realmente não era nada bom. Que Merlin o ajudasse. Respirou fundo e sacudiu de leve a mão de Parvati. – Srta. Patil...

Ela abriu os olhos.

-- ... e foi por isso que eu decidi chamar vocês dois pra orla da Floresta hoje, Harry. Pra contar tudo isso. – Hermione estava visivelmente cansada, sentada em meio aos almofadões, a roupa amarrotada e os cabelos mais bagunçados. – Me desculpe. Por tudo. – Os olhos estavam avermelhados, e ele sabia que ela se segurava para não chorar. Mas, naquela hora, não conseguiu sentir pena dela. Um sentimento forte de fúria surgiu; era como se o peito estivesse em chamas e fosse capaz de inflamar toda a sala. _Como ela pudera fazer isso_! Levantou-se da cama agitado:

-- Mas parece que você não sente tanto assim, não é, Mione? Afinal, guardou isso durante anos a fio. Não te interessou que ela gostasse de mim, nem que eu sofresse por ela. Nada disso parece ter contado, desde que tudo estivesse aparentemente bem, não foi? NÃO FOI? – Ela se encolheu; seu namorado pasmo diante de toda a história, boquiaberto.

-- MAS QUE MERDA! – Chutou as almofadas. – VOCÊ PODIA TER CONTADO, PODIA TER CONFIADO, HERMIONE! QUE CAGADA ENORME VOCÊ FOI FAZER! Mas não, não queria sujar a sua reputação de senhorita perfeitinha!

-- Harry, não é nada disso, você sabe que...

-- EU NÃO SEI DE NADA! NÃO SEI DE BOSTA NENHUMA PORQUE _VOCÊ_ ME DEIXOU ÀS CEGAS ESSES ANOS TODOS!

Ela se levantou furiosa, o rosto afogueado:

-- Agora escuta aqui, Harry Potter, não fui eu que fiz a besteira de dormir com Parvati e muito menos de acreditar em Malfoy! _Você _fez isso _sozinho_! Não venha botar a culpa toda em cima de mim agora! – Ela estava de pé, apontando o dedo para ele: -- Se as coisas ficaram assim foi porque _você _quis!

-- _Eu_? EU! Era só o que me faltava!

-- Olha gente, eu acho que uma discus...

Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

-- Cala a boca, Ron!

O ruivo se levantou, indignado: -- Tá bom, se é assim, eu caio fora, então!

-- Ótimo! – retrucou ela, sem olhar para ele.

-- Já vai tarde! – Harry não tirava o olhar do rosto dela, o semblante de ambos transparecendo a tempestade. Ouviu a porta bater. – E agora, vai me acusar do que, Mione? Ou acabaram-se as suas desculpas pra mentir de forma tão deslavada desse jeito?

-- CHEGA, Harry! Sem mais desculpas _pra você_! Não se faça de santo, porque você foi tão filho da puta quanto podia ter sido! QUANTAS vezes eu o Ron falamos da Ginny pra você? QUANTAS vezes dissemos que a Cho não valia a pena, e nem a Parvati? Mas você nem prestou atenção! Sempre querendo o impossível! Chega de me culpar pelas suas besteiras, ouviu bem? _Chega! _– As lágrimas toldavam a sua visão, e ela não conseguia parar de chorar. – Eu nunca, NUNCA teria feito o que fiz se pelo menos uma vez na vida você tivesse se interessado por ela no tempo certo. EU TE DEFENDI MESMO ASSIM! Eu cansei de dizer pra ela nesses últimos meses pra desistir. DISSE O MESMO PRA VOCÊ! Mas você é o senhor da teimosia! Nunca quis ouvir, deu no que deu! Não me culpe por isso, ouviu bem? A responsabilidade também é SUA! – Jogou-se numa das poltronas, exausta, a respiração acelerada, o coração batendo muito rápido.

Sentando-se numa poltrona em frente a dela, Harry tirou os óculos e enxugou o suor deles na camisa. Que diabo, ela sempre sabia fazê-lo se calar. De fato, não tinha desculpas para aquilo tudo. A melhor política era calar a boca e esfriar a cab...

Ron irrompeu porta adentro correndo, Hedwig voando atrás dele.

-- Harry, Harry, é para você! É da minha mãe e é urgente! É um...

Mas Harry já se levantara de chofre e amparara a coruja, retirando rapidamente o envelope vermelho que ela prendia no bico. Tornou para o amigo: -- A porta! --, ao que Ron correu para fechar.

No momento seguinte ao da abertura do envelope, a voz da Sra. Weasley reboou na Sala Precisa:

-- Corre, Harry! Vem pro St. Mungus! A Parvati está… Ela está… Ai, meu Deus… Corre! Já, já, já! – E a mensagem se incendiou, as cinzas caindo no colo de Harry.

Olhou para ele. Todas as cenas dos anos em Hogwarts, todas as conversas importantes e todos os momentos de tristeza e de felicidade se misturavam num redemoinho, em sua mente. Pensou em Harry, em Parvati, em Mione, em tudo o que tinha ouvido naquela noite. Olhou de novo para Draco e, então, soube finalmente o que dizer. Tomou uma inspiração e disse:

-- "Amor", você me diz. Não vou negar nada do que sentimos. Nenhuma das palavras que trocamos Draco,... nenhuma das carícias e das promessas... Nenhum dos presentes, mesmo que eu não quisesse mas precisasse, como você sempre me disse.

Ajeitou-se na cama. Continuava a encará-lo, e o semblante amargurado e cansado dele não ajudava em nada a decidir o que dizer e como dizer tudo o que pensava. Mas precisava. _Precisava_. Não dava pra continuar a represar aquilo. A viver daquele jeito.

-- Não, Draco. Eu não nego e nem deixo de reconhecer cada gesto de preocupação e de carinho para comigo. Cada gesto que me convidou ao mundo de segurança e de prazer que você me trouxe. Sim, prazer, porque também sou mulher e sinto como qualquer pessoa, e você me ensinou a reconhecer, aceitar e ostentar isso. Agradeço-lhe por me fazer melhor.

_Let us be lovers we'll melt after midnight  
_Sejamos amantes, derreteremos após a meia-noite

_Hoist up the mainsail we'll coast through the daylight  
_Hasteie a vela principal, passearemos pela costa à luz do dia

_Twisted like candles that fade in the half-light  
_Retorcidos como velas que se desvanecem na meia-luz

_Days when we sink like a stone_

Dias em que afundamos como pedra

-- "Sejamos amantes," era o convite silencioso que eu recebia de suas mãos, do seu corpo, naquela noite de Ano Novo, naquela praia, nas areias que me serviram de barco para o primeiro passeio por um mundo até então desconhecido. Eu acreditei que era amor, Draco. – Ele fez menção de protestar, mas ela levantou a mão, advertindo-o: -- Não, eu quero falar. Você pediu pra eu ouvir e eu ouvi. Agora eu quero falar.

Tomou mais uma inspiração e continuou:

-- Bom, eu acreditei que estava nascendo de novo, e que novas chances se abriam como cortinas para uma janela enorme e iluminada, Draco. Eu achei que nunca mais teria de me sentir rejeitada, diminuída, enganada, ou desiludida, e tudo por causa do seu amor. Seria uma nova vida, sem Harry e ao seu lado. Mas daí ele veio antes do jogo e disse que me amava, e que nunca tinha deixado de me amar, desde que tinha percebido isso, nos últimos anos em Hogwarts. – Algumas lágrimas ameaçavam tombar, e a voz falhou. – Você não imagina a força que eu tive de ter para dizer "não" a tudo o que ele finalmente me oferecia, porque eu achava que o filho era dele e porque eu estava com você. Foi a dor de negar o velho sonho, como se eu jamais pudesse aproveitá-lo. E, ao dizer aquilo, eu morri um pouco por dentro, sabe? De um certo modo, a história se repetia: um amor impossível de ser correspondido...

_Well we die sometimes to begin again  
_Bem, algumas vezes morremos para começarmos de novo

_When the same old dreams have the same old end  
_Quando os mesmos velhos sonhos têm o mesmo velho final

_When we lose our mind or we lose our friends  
_Quando perdemos nossa cabeça ou perdemos nossos amigos

_Days when we sink like a stone_

Dias em que afundamos como pedra

-- Mais do que tudo, eu me agarrei no amor que você dizia sentir por mim, me agarrei nisso como se fosse um pedaço de madeira no meio daquele oceano de dor e de desilusão. Para descobrir, hoje à noite, que esse pedaço de madeira estava podre e que se partiu. – Ela já não segurava o choro, a voz embargada desabafando. – E eu afundei, Draco. De novo, no poço sem fim. Eu caí porque esse amor, Draco, nunca existiu.

A voz dele era desesperada, ao agarrá-la, sacudindo-a:

-- Eu a amo, Virginia! Eu quero você para mim! O resto da vida! Todos os segundos da minha existência! Amo mais do que sou capaz de imaginar! Reneguei o orgulho da família por sua causa! Reneguei amigos por sua causa! Me isolei por sua causa! Deixei a glória que poderia ter tido por sua causa! Eu a quero pra mim, para sempre, sempre!

_Your friends have gone  
_Seus amigos se foram

_Porcelain portraits and silver medallions  
_Retratos em porcelana e medalhões de prata

_Your friends have gone  
_Seus amigos se foram

_Plasticine soldiers that march in battalions  
_Soldados de plástico que marcham em batalhões

_Your friends have gone  
_Seus amigos se foram

_Angels of mercy and lifelong companions  
_Anjos de misericórdia e companheiros de uma vida inteira

-- Não, Draco, você não me ama. Você nunca amou. Amor, Draco, é querer acima de tudo, acima da sua própria vida, que a pessoa seja feliz, _mesmo _que seja longe de você. Você me diz que me ama e que quer viver comigo para sempre. Mas como isso pode acontecer, quando você não me deixa ser quem eu sou, não me deixa lutar de modo honesto, pagando pelo meu trabalho, enganando-me ao me deixar pensar que o emprego era mérito _meu _e só meu?

-- Mas é, Virginia! Eu só indiquei, a permanência e a promoção foram frutos dos seus esforços!

-- Mesmo assim, você vem pagando, literalmente, por isso, Draco. Você me enganou, ainda que fosse para me poupar e para que eu vivesse melhor. Só que a verdade é sempre o melhor caminho, ainda que doa e demore. E é essa verdade que faltou, essa sinceridade de sentimentos, que você não teve quando se sujeitou a usar de subterfúgios para me separar do Harry, e de modo tão inesperado e tão vil, que quase não dá para acreditar. Em nome desse amor, Draco, você mudou o destino de muitas pessoas, por muitos anos. Você mentiu, trapaceou, chantageou, iludiu, enganou a mim, ao Harry e à Parvati, que jamais deveria ter sofrido as conseqüências de uma gravidez sem que quisesse. Você construiu uma história sem respeitar o que de mais sagrado há, Draco: o outro. Não dá pra negligenciar isso, não é possível passar por cima das esperanças das pessoas em nome da _sua _glória e da _sua_ vitória, e chamar isso de amor.

_Tell me a story of mind over matter  
_Conte-me uma história em que a mente controla o corpo

_The hope and the glory of life ever after  
_A esperança e a glória de uma vida inteira

_The sound and the fury the cloak and the dagger_

O som e a fúria, a capa e a espada

-- Você também está me dizendo que largou o orgulho da sua família, Draco, para ficar comigo. Mas de quem é a ilusão maior, minha ou sua? Qual de nós dois não deixou o orgulho de lado e abriu mão da felicidade só porque aquilo significaria deixar o inimigo ser feliz com aquela que queria para si? Draco, eu _abri mão_ do Harry quando ele me disse que estava disposto a abandonar tudo para ficar comigo, porque eu o amo a ponto de querer que ele não se arrependesse de abandonar o filho e a mãe desse filho. Amor, Draco, é morrer, se preciso for, pelo bem daquele que você ama. Eu morreria pelo Harry, Draco. Eu morrerei por ele se for preciso, mas...

-- ... mas não por mim.

O silêncio caiu entre os dois. Era pesado, quente, abafado. Definitivo. Ele se levantou e fez menção de sair. Ginny o puxou pela mão. O rosto dele demonstrava uma derrota que não precisava de palavras para ser externada. – Me deixa, Virginia. – Sorriu, pesaroso. -- Apesar de tudo, eu fiz o meu papel...

Ela sorriu um sorriso fraco em retorno, levantando-se: -- Pois é, não abaixar minha cabeça. Nem para você, Draco Malfoy. Eu... – Não pôde completar a frase. Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

Draco a abraçou, secando as lágrimas dela em sua camisa, agora fechada, afagando-lhe os cabelos. – Vou amar assim, Virginia.

-- Sei que vai. – Abraçou-o num abraço terno e confortador. O último. Ele se desprendeu, sorriu numa tentativa, e disse:

-- Te vejo por aí. – Em seguida, desaparatou.

_Ladybird fly away our friends are gone  
_Voe, Joaninha, nossos amigos se foram

_Ladybird fly away our house is on fire_

Voe, Joaninha, nossa casa está em chamas

Ginny se deixou cair sobre o amarfanhado de lençóis e travesseiros, vencida pela tristeza, pelo cansaço e pelas lágrimas. Dormiu quando a cotovia ensaiava o primeiro canto da manhã que invadia a janela. Ao seu lado, na mesa de cabeceira, jazia um anel de esmeralda e rubi, serpente e leão de lados opostos.

-- Está me ouvindo, Srta. Patil?

Era como se a voz do medibruxo viesse de longe e, em meio à névoa que toldava sua visão, conseguia enxergar um bruxo grisalho e de feições bastante tensas. Conseguiu murmurar:

-- Ainda não morri, doutor...

Muito seriamente, ele se sentou ao lado dela, segurando-lhe a mão. Era uma decisão difícil a de lhe perguntar, porque Harry Potter e tampouco a irmã dela estavam presentes, e ele precisava dela ou de familiares para conversar. Talvez, aquele fosse um dos momentos mais difíceis que já havia enfrentado em décadas de profissão.

-- Srta. Patil, ouça-me com atenção. – Ela olhava para ele. Foi em frente: -- Eu posso fazer com que melhore e a pressão se normalize, mas o bebê pode não...

Ela se agitou no mesmo momento: -- Não, nem pensar nisso, doutor! A criança! A criança!

-- Mas a senhorita...

-- A criança, doutor!... – A pontada na barriga e a lufada de ar gelado a envolveram mais uma vez. Apertou, desesperada, a mão do Dr. Smethwyck. – Aaaiiii...

"A decisão está tomada, então", ele pensou, pesaroso. Levantou-se e começou a cuidar dela para que tivesse a criança.

Nesse momento, a porta da sala abriu. A enfermeira vinha acompanhada de Padma e de Harry.

-- Chegaram a tempo de falarem com ela. – O medibruxo estava amarrando um avental limpo nas costas e pegava a varinha. Ao ver o rosto de surpresa de ambos, esclareceu: -- Entendam, ela está consciente, ainda... E optou pela criança. – Padma começou a chorar. – Desculpem. Sr. Potter, Srta. Patil, somente alguns momentos, então. Enfermeira, venha comigo, por favor.

-- Mas doutor, a prática do hospital prevê que não deixemos a paciente/

-- _Comigo, _por favor, -- insistiu o Dr. Smethwyck. -- Obrigado. – E, voltando-se para os jovens, -- Só alguns minutos, e voltarei em seguida.

Harry voltou-se para Parvati. Aquela mulher na maca não lembrava de longe a beleza exótica e exuberante com a qual tinha vivido nos últimos meses. Estava com os cabelos molhados de suor, o rosto contorcido de dor. A pele já não mostrava o dourado de sempre; estava pálida e macilenta. A barriga parecia maior do que nunca e, pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu medo do que iria acontecer. Caminhou para perto dela, mas foi Padma quem acorreu primeiro:

-- Parvati, Parvati!... Eu te falei pra não ter esse filho, eu avisei dos perigos, minha irmã... – Chorava convulsivamente, ao lado da maca. Segurava a mão da irmã, acariciando-a. – E agora, Parvati, e agora? Ainda dá tempo...

Harry não conseguia entender. O olhar passeou de uma para outra. Padma esclareceu: -- Eu disse a ela para não ter a criança... Desculpe, Harry, sei que o filho é seu, mas ela nunca me deixou contar pra você... Nossa avó morreu no parto da mamãe, assim como nossa tataravó no parto de nossa bisavó... Não podemos ter filhos!

Uma resposta fraca veio de onde a moça estava:

-- Crendice, Padma... Isso não é ciência... Eu quis tentar...

-- Mas você ainda pode desistir, Parvati! Fica com a gente! – A voz embargada de Padma implorava à irmã. -- Não me deixe sozinha!...

-- Padma, eu já... aaiiii... não, espera... Eu já escolhi... Me dá um beijo...

A irmã se abaixou e beijou o rosto de Parvati, afagando-lhe os cabelos negros. – Eu vou sentir a sua falta, querida, todos os dias...

-- Sei disso... Mas a gente se vê... daqui a alguns anos... Vai... Vai, Padma... Eu te amo... – Viu a irmã sair pela porta do quarto. Não pensou que uma despedida fosse doer como estava doendo. Mas antes que o Dr. Smethwyck voltasse, precisava falar com Harry, contar o que tinha acontecido, e pedir que cuidasse da menina. -- Harry... Harry...

O rapaz se sentou na cadeira ao lado da maca, e segurou-lhe uma das mãos com as suas duas mãos. – Eu estou aqui, Parvati.

-- Harry, eu não queria esconder, eu não sabia... Mas o Draco...

-- Sshhh, eu já sei de tudo, Parvati. Não fala mais nisso, OK? – Era-lhe difícil ficar calmo e não deixar transparecer a tristeza e a dor de vê-la naquele estado.

Parvati passou por mais uma contração, gemendo e pedindo que ele ainda não chamasse o medibruxo.

-- Harry, eu... queria ficar com você... só que não ... aaaiiii... pelo amor de Deus, que dor, que dor, que dor...

Já não dava para esconder o pavor de vê-la morrer ali, sem ajuda. Levantou-se e olhou para ela:

-- Eu tô aqui, não vou sumir, mas espera um segundo só... – Correu para a porta e, abrindo-a, gritou para o corredor: -- Dr. Smethwyck, dr. Smethwyck! – Voltou para perto dela. – Pronto, eu tô aqui. Vou ficar com você; prometo, Parvati.

O medibruxo entrou com a enfermeira e pediu que o rapaz segurasse a mão dela enquanto o parto ocorresse.

-- Ela vai agüentar empurrar? – a voz dele demonstrava dúvida.

-- Espero que sim, Sr. Potter, ou terei de recorrer a métodos trouxas e... cortá-la.

Harry não queria sequer pensar naquela possibilidade. O sussurro dela lhe chamou a atenção novamente:

-- Harry... Eu sei que a Ginny ainda...

-- Sshhh, fica quietinha, sim? Vai dar tudo certo, Parvati...

Ela insistiu:

-- Não, eu sei ... Escuta... – A voz dela era tão baixa, que Harry se aproximou para ouvir. -- Ela te ama... Vai atrás... dela... Me desculpa, eu não tive...

-- Eu sei, Parvati, não pensa nisso agora. Eu _sei _o que aconteceu. A Mione, eu e o Draco nos vimos, não se preocupa mais com isso. Pensa na menina e em você, eu tô aqui, não estou? – Tentava passar confiança em sua voz, mas sabia que estava falhando terrivelmente. Então, diferente de tudo o que costumava ser e fazer, soube de repente o que dizer: – Olha, deve ser uma menina linda, não é mesmo? Vamos, ajude a gente a ver como ela é bonita como você. – Deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Olhou para o medibruxo, que estava fazendo o exame da situação por debaixo do lençol que a cobria, e viu seu olhar de aprovação.

Então, o Dr. Smethwyck falou:

-- Olha, quando a dor vier, você _empurra_ pra valer, Srta. Patil... – E, cochichando para Augusto Pie, que entrara e o estava auxiliando: -- Monitore a pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos. – Mas as feições do curandeiro auxiliar não eram nada boas.

O momento era de grande expectativa. Fora da sala, podia-se ouvir os gemidos de dor de Parvati. Padma e Lavender se abraçavam, chorando copiosamente, assim como Hermione, que escondia seu rosto no ombro de Ron. Ele fungava e, como seu pai, procurava se segurar e não chorar também. A sra. Weasley quisera entrar, mas o marido havia sido enfático ao dizer que se precisasse o medibruxo a chamaria.

Dentro da sala, Harry pensava nas orações que aprendera quando ainda era criança e pensou em rezá-las, mas não conseguiria. Assistia ao esforço insano de Parvati para ter a criança, impotente. Se pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente! Se pudesse não ficar com ela e protegê-la daquela dor, evitar a remota chance de tê-la e de vê-la ir-se daquele jeito, ele o faria, naquele momento. Qualquer coisa para que não ela não pagasse pelos erros de todos aqueles que estavam envolvidos naquela história. Então, um grito agudo e um choro hesitante o tiraram de seu devaneio. A criança finalmente viera à luz.

Harry olhou para a maca e a viu pela primeira vez, como se nunca a tivesse enxergado direito. Não era a exuberância e a elegância, tampouco a segurança que sempre demonstrara, nem o capricho e a teimosia com que convivera durante aqueles anos, fosse em sua casa ou não. Ela nunca passara de uma menina assustada que queria tudo o que ele nunca pudera lhe dar: amor.

Amor foi tudo o que conseguiu ver em seus olhos quando ela finalmente segurou a pequena nos braços sem força, amparada pela enfermeira de nariz vermelho e olhos marejados. – Aqui, Srta. Patil, sua filha...

Parvati chorava. Olhava para a menina e murmurava:

-- Veja, Harry, como é linda a minha menina...

Não conseguiu mais segurar. Abraçou a ambas, chorando e, ao olhar para a menina muito branca e de cabelos negros, respondeu:

-- Ela é maravilhosa, Parvati, e linda como você.

Parvati fechou momentaneamente os olhos, respirando com muita dificuldade, o coração batendo muito, muito rápido. A tontura aumentou, e o zunido no ouvido começou a ficar mais alto. Desesperou-se:

-- Harry, se ele não quiser você cuida... Você... Prometa...

-- Eu prometo, Parvati. – A coisa mais difícil que já dissera não chegava perto do que estava dizendo. Pensou na criança e em Malfoy, controlou sua raiva, e continuou: -- Eu cuido dela pra você se o Malfoy não vier. Como minha filha.

A moça sorriu, aliviada. – Obrigada, Harry... – Olhando para o bebê, abraçou-o mais uma vez e, num suspiro, sussurrou-lhe o nome: -- Dawn...

O Dr. Smethwyck tirou a menina dos braços largados de Parvati. Examinou-a mais uma vez e, entregando-a para a enfermeira, dirigiu-se, exausto, para Harry:

-- Sinto muitíssimo, Sr. Potter. Espero que o senhor esteja bem de saúde e em condições de receber a criança.

Seu olhar estava parado, olhando para o vazio. Parvati se fora. – Quê?... Ah, sim... Eu cuido dela, pode deixar...

Mas no momento em que estendia os braços para pegá-la, ouviu uma voz cansada, cujo ritmo lento e arrastado conhecia muito bem:

-- Pode deixar, doutor, _eu _fico com a criança. – E, sem que desse tempo para que reagissem, tomou a menina dos braços da enfermeira. Olhou demoradamente para aquela menininha. Naquele momento, foi acometido de uma dor tão profunda, que não podia sequer definir o que era exatamente. O coração na boca, a respiração acelerada, o estômago com uma pedra muito pesada, um medo apertando o peito.

Então, finalmente pôde compreender o que Ginny Weasley estivera lhe falando durante todos aqueles anos. Sim, ele morreria por aquele pedacinho indefeso de gente sem pestanejar, se preciso fosse. Moveria céus e terras para fazê-la feliz. Transformaria o mundo para vê-la sorrir. Por Merlin, ele a _amava_. E aquele amor o invadira de modo tão intempestivo, tão inusitado, tão definitivo, que jamais cogitaria a possibilidade de deixá-la fora do seu mundo. Não, agora que tal mundo se resumia a ela. Olhou para o auxiliar, e então para a enfermeira e para o médico, e afirmou com convicção:

-- É minha, doutor. – E, para Harry. – A Virginia está na casa dela. E eu vou para a minha, -- tornou a olhar para o bebê e corrigiu: -- para a _nossa_ casa.

Dito isso, o loiro saiu devagar, a criança segura e protegida em seus braços. Durante muitos anos, até que Dawn Patil Malfoy fosse escolhida pelo Chapéu Seletor para integrar a Sonserina, jamais se ouviu falar de Draco Malfoy.

Padma e Harry tomaram as devidas providências para que Parvati tivesse um funeral como ela queria: muitas flores, incenso e o fogo crepitando. Depois, na noite daquele mesmo dia, as cinzas foram recolhidas e guardadas pela irmã.

Harry não soube dizer por quanto tempo dormiu. Apesar dos protestos de Molly Weasley, resolvera ficar em Londres, em sua casa, para descansar. Hedwig fora mandada por Mione ao Ministério, solicitando licença para Harry. Ela e Ron, que haviam resolvido adiar indefinidamente a data do casamento, resolveram ficar com Harry para "fazer você comer", como ela dissera, mesmo com suas declarações de que aquilo não era preciso.

Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que era um alívio não ter de se preocupar com coisas práticas, tais como cuidar da casa, cuidar do emprego e comer. Seria melhor ainda se Mione não tentasse falar com ele sobre o que tinha acontecido no hospital e fosse interrompida com um chiado ríspido de Ron, avisando-lhe que se calasse. Mas, conforme a semana passou, conseguiu se recuperar um pouco. A dor no corpo sumiu, embora continuasse a sentir uma imensa tristeza invadir-lhe o coração a cada vez que pensava no que havia acontecido. Por duas vezes, acordara com os gritos de Parvati ecoando em sua mente, e sabia que o pesadelo recuperava a dor que sentira ao vê-la naquela maca. Nessas ocasiões, levantara-se, no meio da noite, e fora ao quarto em que as coisas dela ainda estavam guardadas.

Era hora de levar a vida adiante. Ela não estava mais ali, mas suas palavras martelavam continuamente em sua cabeça: "Ela te ama... Vai atrás... dela...". Lembrava-se da promessa que fizera de cuidar de Dawn, e então a imagem de Malfoy com a garota nos braços, o olhar terno que dirigiu a ela, acorreu-lhe, e se sentiu menos culpado. "Ele veio, Parvati. Ele está cuidando dela," dizia como se ela pudesse escutá-lo. De alguma maneira, sabia que ela podia escutar, sabia que ela podia vê-lo. E era como se a cobrança sobre si fosse ainda maior. Não dela, mas dele mesmo: estava mais do que na hora de resolver a sua vida de vez, fosse como fosse. Malfoy tinha dado a entender que Ginny não estava mais com ele, mas ela tampouco o procurara, fato que o deixava receoso de procurá-la. Não imaginava com seria recebido. Tampouco saberia, se não tentasse.

Sim, era hora de levar a vida adiante. Verificando que os amigos continuavam profundamente adormecidos, tornou ao lugar onde guardava as coisas de Parvati, separou-as, empacotou-as e se preparou para levá-las à Padma, que se encontrava, segundo informações de Mione, trabalhando no Ministério. Antes, porém, separou algumas fotos e um diário dela, empacotara-os e escrevera, do lado de fora, somente "Para Dawn, Mansão Malfoy, Wiltshire." Sorriu para si mesmo, olhando para o nada; a vida dava voltas, e jamais imaginou que fosse mandar Hedwig para a casa dele. Então, inspirou fortemente o ar primaveril e úmido da manhã londrina e chamara sua coruja. "Vai e não demora pra voltar, OK?".

Quando Hermione acordou, ele já estava de saída.

-- Não dava pra chamar a gente, Harry? Eu poderia ter preparado o café pra nós, -- disse a moça, tirando alguns dos fios encaracolados do rosto.

-- Valeu, Mione, mas já fiz. Tô saindo.

-- Vai trabalhar, então? – perguntou ela, mais confirmando do que inquirindo.

-- Hum-hum. Tá na hora, -- foi sua resposta.

Ela aproveitou que não estava com Ron para vigiá-la e perguntou de chofre:

-- E a Ginny, Harry?

Tentou não se mostrar preocupado:

-- Que é que tem?

-- Ah, sem essa pra cima de mim, Harry. Está mais na cara do que a testa. Não acha que deve procurá-la?

Ele bufou e olhou para os lados, evitando encará-la. Ela continuou:

-- Vai me dizer que não pensou nisso...

-- Olha, Mione, eu agradeço, mas deixa que eu resolvo a minha vida sozinho, tá? – não queria soar mal-agradecido, mas não sabia bem como dizer que queria ficar sozinho sem ser direto. – Eu acho que já dá pra me virar.

-- Tudo bem, Harry, já entendi. Bom... vou acordar o Ron. A gente se vê daqui a pouco, então. -- Virando-se para ele, já no batente da porta que dava acesso à escada, segredou: -- Ah, eu me esqueci de te contar uma coisa... Sabe aquele dia do jogo na Toca, em que você e a Ginny tiveram uma conversinha meio tempestuosa?

-- Sei. Não vai me dizer que você ouviu de propósito, Mione!

-- Bom, aquela joaninha que você espantou da entrada da tenda... Era eu. Tchau! -- Correu em direção ao quarto, sem lhe dar chance para responder.

Ora essa, desde quando ela havia se transformado em animago? E por que nunca havia lhe contado, ou ao Ron? Desconfiava que o amigo também não sabia. Mas a verdade era que aquele não era o momento para questioná-la. Certamente poderia fazer isso depois, quando não estivesse atrasado para o trabalho. "Bom,", pensou, "uma coisa de cada vez. E agora é a vez da Padma". Pegou o pacote, dirigiu-se à lareira, colocou os óculos no bolso, pegou um pouco do flu e foi engolido pelas chamas verdes em direção ao Átrio principal do Ministério da Magia.

-- Olha, Srta. Weasley, realmente, não há necessidade alguma de fazer isto. A Academia Brasileira de Magia e Bruxaria só aceita em seu quadro os melhores profissionais de ensino mágico, e o fato de o Sr. Malfoy ter enviado seu pagamento foi algo que ele fez questão absoluta de fazer, -- esclareceu a Diretora Sílvia Maria. – Nós temos condições em mantê-la conosco nos mesmos termos do contrato assinado, sem que haja necessidade de o pagamento ser diminuído ou qualquer outra coisa.

-- Sei disso, Diretora, confirmou a moça, sentada à frente de sua mesa. – Mas são questões de cunho extremamente particular e sobre as quais não posso discorrer no momento. Veja, eu não ministro aulas aqui; tenho absoluta certeza de que encontrará um ótimo substituto para as minhas funções.

O olhar da Diretora era de simpatia quando insistiu:

-- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar conosco, Srta. Weasley?

-- Tenho, diret...

-- Ah, então você está aí! – Marina Murtinho irrompeu escritório adentro de maneira bastante impetuosa. – Estão dizendo que você não veio pra ficar com a gente!

Ginny se sentiu um tanto quanto desconfortável ao murmurar um "pois é" para aquela mulher; enfrentar a elegante, delicada e sempre educada Sra. Batira era como conversar com uma aeromoça, enquanto falar com aquela mulher era como enfrentar a força e a energia de um dragão. – São, bem... problemas de ordem pessoal.

-- _Bem _pessoal, eu diria. Eu disse à Sílvia: "Conta logo pra menina que o namorado dela está pagando pelo salário, mas que isso é coisa dele e não nossa!" Mas não, agora deu no que deu.

Deus do céu, aquela mulher sabia de tudo! Mexeu-se na cadeira.

-- Ah, não fica aí com essa cara de idiota, menina. Namorados vão e vêm, mas a sua carreira não. Vai fazer o que da vida, agora que está sozinha? – pelo jeito, ela lia mentes também!

A velha senhora bufou: -- Ah, nem precisaria ler a sua mente, garota. Já vivi muito, se quer saber. Está na sua cara o que aconteceu! E então! Vai fazer o que agora?

Ginny respondeu à pergunta sem que precisasse pensar muito – isso era um assunto resolvido desde quando acordara na manhã seguinte à conversa que tivera com Draco. Aprumou-se e declarou, com segurança:

-- Vou dar um tempo, se posso dizer assim, professora Murtinho.

-- Marina, pra você, menina. – O olhar de escrutínio parecia não deixar escapar nada. – Bom, se vai "dar um tempo" pra botar sua cabecinha em ordem, pode deixar a sua demissão pra depois, não é mesmo?

-- Isso, -- interveio a Diretora. – Pode pensar o tempo que precisar, Srta. Weasley. É isso o que venho tentando lhe dizer. Veja bem, sua colaboração é muito importante para nós, bem como a sua pessoa. Não gostaríamos de deixar de contar com seus artigos.

Ginny não sabia o que responder; pressionada por ambas, sem desejar de fato quebrar um contrato, indecisa que estava sobre seu futuro, era-lhe difícil negar de modo definitivo. Olhou para os ladrilhos hidráulicos que desenhavam um tapete no chão, considerando a proposta das duas.

-- Bom, -- respondeu. – Acho que posso deixar para decidir depois. Mas podem, por favor, e com certeza, suspender o pagamento. – Levantou-se para sair.

-- Se é assim que a senhorita deseja, assim será feito, -- concordou a Sra. Batira, levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão, um sorriso nos lábios. – Esperaremos o seu contato.

-- Ou o seu próximo artigo, -- sugeriu a professora de Poções. – Se for a algum lugar interessante, poderá trazer informações de lá, não?

Por Merlin, aquela mulher sabia defender seu ponto de vista! Mas não queria argumentar, e nem estava em condições para isso. Apenas meneou a cabeça, apertando-lhe também a mão e virando-se para partir.

Uma vez fora dos terrenos da escola, olhou para o azul muito límpido e a luminosidade que chegava a machucar os olhos, e pensou que aquela era mais uma etapa resolvida – pelo menos, por hora.

Mas seu coração não parava de doer. Pensava em Draco e na filha que, a mãe dela contara, fora levada para a casa dele. Pensou no quão se sentira bem ao mandar, através de Penny, o anel para que fosse dado à menina, uma vez que representava as casas do pai e da mãe. Pensava na morte de Parvati. Pensava em Harry. Não tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra dele, ou sequer recebido um bilhete. Antes de viajar, porém, encontrou-se com os pais na Toca para se despedir e vira Hermione. A amiga lhe contara dos dias brancos passados por Harry após a morte e o funeral de Parvati, e no quanto o olhar dele externava a dor, a tristeza e a angústia que estava sentindo. Resolveu não procurar por ele para explicar a conversa que havia entabulado com Malfoy, até que ele estivesse melhor. Bem, até que _ela _também estivesse em condições de conversar.

O grito de uma gaivota chamou sua atenção. O vento parecia ser constante naquele lugar; Draco tinha razão de reclamar daquilo. Draco... Melhor esquecer daquele lugar, trazia lembranças demais, dor demais. Melhor sumir, aparatar em outro lugar. Ali não. Não mais.

Já fazia quase duas semanas que estava de volta ao trabalho. Aos poucos, estava conseguindo voltar a prestar atenção nas tarefas, embora todos aqueles sentimentos deprimentes teimassem em permanecer consigo. O trabalho, no final das contas, parecia trazer a cura para males como aquele. Pelo menos, amenizava a dor.

Os grandes painéis que faziam as vezes de janelas mostravam um dia claro, apesar de um tanto branco. Estava descendo para o terceiro andar quando Arthur Weasley entrou no elevador.

-- Ah, Harry! Bom dia, que bom vê-lo!

-- Oi, Sr. Weasley.

-- Molly insiste que eu o convide para jantar lá em casa nesta semana. Diz que quer muito ver que você está melhor; não adianta eu e o Ron falarmos.

A vontade de Harry era não sair. Mas, por outro lado, aquela era uma chance de finalmente ver Ginny. Olhou para o Sr. Weasley mais animado:

-- Será um prazer, é claro. A que horas?

O Sr. Weasley sorriu jovialmente:

-- Sabe que pode aparecer a hora que quiser, Harry. – E, vendo a porta do elevador se abrir no segundo andar: -- Bom, já vou indo... te vejo em casa mais tarde!

-- OK!

Mas, antes que as portas se fechassem, O Sr. Weasley se virou para trás e informou, rapidamente:

-- Ia me esquecendo de dizer... Ginny não estará por lá. Ela foi viajar. Até mais!

Tinha de admitir: estava prestes a cometer a loucura de invadir a casa de Ginny e procurar por pistas que o levassem até ela. Já não agüentava mais ficar sem notícias dela. Perguntara a seus pais, visitara os gêmeos na loja, escrevera a Charlie, encostara Ron e Hermione na parede, mas ninguém parecia saber o paradeiro da ruiva há pelo menos três meses, data da última mensagem enviada através de Penny, cujo conteúdo se resumia a um "Não se preocupem comigo; estou bem. Amo vocês. Ginny".

Seis meses desde que o incidente ocorrera. Nas últimas três semanas, estivera em vários países da Europa, na Nova Zelândia, na Austrália, na África do Sul, nos Estados Unidos e até no Brasil. Conseguira, afinal, umas férias para descansar, e a aproveitara para procurar por ela, mas parecia que elas iriam acabar sem que ele a encontrasse.

Para acrescentar, o dia não poderia estar pior. Lá fora, o vento fustigava as árvores amareladas pela estação, e as folhas que cobriam o asfalto e a calçada eram varridas para longe. O céu plúmbeo prometia mais daquela garoa fina e gélida durante aquele final de semana. Sabia que dali para frente, tudo o que poderia esperar era um frio maior. Encolheu-se sob as cobertas, na sua velha poltrona, a xícara de chá fumegante esquentando suas mãos.

Ouviu a campainha. Quem pensaria em utilizá-la num tempo ingrato daqueles, quando o pó de flu poderia oferecer uma temperatura agradável? Ninguém que conhecesse. Talvez fosse algum dos vizinhos trouxas. Mas o que poderiam querer? Não se lembrava de nada que pudesse chamar a atenção, e... Melhor levantar; ela soara novamente. Um calafrio o percorreu ao sair debaixo da proteção.

Ao abrir a porta, foi tomado de surpresa. Lupin estava fechando o guarda-chuva e apertando o casaco, sempre surrado, contra o corpo. O silêncio da estranheza fez com que o homem se pronunciasse: – Oi, Harry. Posso entrar?

-- Ahn? Ah, sim, é claro... Entra... – Abriu espaço para que o amigo passasse e não demorou a fechar a porta. – Mas... a lareira...

-- Sim, pensei nisso, Harry, mas eu estava perto. Além disso, meu estoque de flu... bem... Mas vim para lhe fazer uma visita, ver como você está. A gente não se fala desde que você começou a viajar sem parar, indo de lugar em lugar. – Ao ver a xícara de Harry apoiada no chão, dirigiu-se à cozinha, pegou uma xícara e despejou um pouco do chá já pronto, no bule. Voltando à sala, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da que Harry havia voltado a se sentar. Tomou um gole do chá quente, olhou para o rapaz e inquiriu:

-- E então, nada ainda?

A resposta foi lacônica:

-- Nada.

Um silêncio incômodo permaneceu por alguns momentos. Lupin tornou a falar:

-- Imagino que esteja frustrado e com raiva. E o pior, que não saiba nem de quê ou de quem, exatamente.

Harry sorriu o primeiro sorriso em semanas: -- quer dizer que há um modo de se ler corações e almas, além das mentes, Remus? Nunca me falou disso...

Foi a vez de o homem rir com gosto, afastando os fios precocemente grisalhos dos olhos:

-- Ora, isso não é obra de feitiço e os trouxas já sabiam disso há séculos: trata-se de ler o que lhe vai na alma através dos olhos, como bem deve saber. – Lupin continuou: -- Mas eu já não vejo aí aquela dor e aquele sentimento de ausência que moravam em você há alguns meses, Harry. O que é uma boa coisa, já que a nossa vida segue em frente.

Harry escutava sem dizer coisa alguma. Lupin tomou uma inspiração e disse:

-- Olha, Harry, eu perdi muitas pessoas queridas ao longo desses anos; algumas pelas mãos de Voldemort, e outras não. E em cada vez, eu achei que fosse morrer junto, mas alguma coisa sempre me fez ficar e seguir em frente. – Fez uma pausa para outro gole de chá e continuou: -- Quando o Sirius foi embora, não pense que não doeu. Eu o amava tanto quanto você. Era o único amigo, o único irmão que eu tinha. Imagine se o Ron e a Hermione fossem embora. – Harry estremeceu por debaixo do cobertor, e sentiu uma pedra atingi-lo no peito ante o pensamento nefasto. – Pois é, Harry, você pode imaginar o que eu senti. Não deve ser difícil acreditar que a minha vontade era a de ir junto com ele. Só que eu estava consciente de que a minha lealdade e o meu amor eram justamente o que me fariam continuar a viver. Porque ali, na minha frente, desesperado, estava um rapazinho pelo qual todos aqueles que eu mais amava haviam sucumbido, e ele estava desamparado e sozinho. – A voz de Lupin era triste: -- Sabe, Harry, quando eu te segurei, eu senti no peito o impacto da minha responsabilidade sobre você e sabia que, por mais que Dumbledore a tomasse para si, eu também tinha o meu legado. Quantas não foram as conversas sobre você que eu e Sirius tivemos? A preocupação de seus pais com você era a nossa preocupação, e nós, eu e o Sirius, juramos a eles que se eles viessem a faltar, nós olharíamos por você. Sirius, que era o seu padrinho, estava encarregado, mas eu tinha prometido ficar com ele e ajudar no que fosse possível. – Sorriu, desanimado. – É claro que não foi aquela beleza, mas Dumbledore sempre me garantira que você superaria todas as vicissitudes de forma espetacular. – Um lampejo de tristeza perpassou o olhar de Harry ao ouvir o nome do amado Diretor e amigo. – E então, daquela ligação forte de amizade que unia a todos nós, na escola, e depois na vida, sobrou a mim. Obviamente, nada do que você poderia ter tido caso seus pais ou Sirius estivessem vivos, ou...

-- Você sabe que é tão importante quanto eles, Remus. E sabe o quanto eu sei disso.

Remus Lupin sentou-se mais na beirada da poltrona e encarou Harry, olhando-o nos olhos:

-- Então me escuta, Harry. Desistir _não_ é a idéia.

O rapaz pareceu ofendido:

-- Você sabe que eu estive procurando ceca e Meca por ela, e nada de/

-- _Talvez_, -- Lupin o interrompeu, -- você estivesse procurando nos lugares menos prováveis.

-- E onde será, caso você saiba, que posso encontrar aquela mulher? – A voz de Harry tinha um certo tom acusatório, como se Lupin e todos os outros sempre tivessem sabido do paradeiro de Ginny. – Será que pode me dizer, hein?

-- Bom, Harry, eu não sou adivinho, e nem tenho videntes na família. Mas eu posso, assim como você, pensar em algumas coisas que o levem até ela. Pense, rapaz, onde é que uma moça como a Ginny gosta de ficar, uma moça com uma tendência enorme a se isolar quando está sentindo a dor que deve estar sentindo. Pense no que ela gosta de fazer, em como deve estar vivendo.

Harry tentou pensar na direção de Lupin:

-- Hum... ela gosta de... de escrever e de... de pintar também. Mas não vejo como iss/

-- Ótimo, já é um começo. Mas há um outro detalhe: ela quer ficar _sozinha_. Senão, não sumiria durante meio ano. Por outro lado, não é segredo para ninguém que ela o ama. – Lupin levantou a mão para interromper o que ele tentava argumentar: -- Não, não, não, não, nem comece. Isso é fato consumado, Harry, e você _sabe_ disso. Afinal, ela não teria começado aquela história toda com Draco Malfoy se não fosse aquela história da festa de noivado.

-- Que completa um ano amanhã, -- o rapaz completou.

-- Que completa um ano amanhã, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Bom, Ela quer ficar sozinha, mas não longe o suficiente para não ter notícias da família e de você. Soma-se a isso o fato de que ela tem buscado, como Molly disse, quando a vi, pela independência dela. O que significa...

Ele completou:

-- Que ela não deve voltar nem ao sobrado em Ottery St. Catchpole e nem...

-- ... nem à Toca, é. Pelo menos, para morar. Para completar tudo isso, onde uma moça como ela poderia morar sem ter problemas com o dinheiro, já que está sem trabalhar, e tendo a possibilidade de utilizar uma coruja como a Penny, que pode ser confundida com qualquer outra aqui em Londres?

Harry se sobressaltou:

-- O que você quer dizer com isso?

-- Que eu acho que ela não foi pra um lugar muito longe, Harry. Só isso. – Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas significativamente para Harry, sorvendo um gole do chá. – Mas não pensei em nada além disso. Você consegue pensar em algum lugar assim, perto o bastante? – Levantou-se, pegou a xícara esquecida nas mãos do moço e levou-as para a cozinha. Ao voltar, pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Harry. – Eu não quero ver você desistir, e tampouco querem todos os que te amam. Mas é você quem tem de resolver essa questão, e você sabe disso. – Olhou para a janela; o dia começava a se transformar em noite. Pegou o guarda-chuva ao lado da porta: – Eu já vou indo, ou daqui a pouco congelo de frio.

Harry pareceu acordar da letargia em que estava, e segurou o amigo pelo braço:

-- Não, olha só o tempo como está. Toma. – Empurrou o pote com o pó de flu para as mãos de Lupin: -- quero receber sua visita mais vezes. Pode levar, que eu tenho em estoque. – E, ante o olhar de escrutínio do amigo: -- _Juro_. Leva com você.

-- Harry, eu...

-- Não precisa ficar sem graça. Olha, é... é um presente. De agradecimento, pelo toque. – A chuva começou a ficar mais grossa, e Lupin acabou se convencendo.

-- Tudo bem, então. Obrigado, por enquanto, Harry. Eu devolvo/

-- _Esquece_, Lupin. Eu é que te devo muito.

O amigo sorriu e o abraçou:

-- Te vejo depois, então. – Jogou um pouco de pó no fogo, que crepitava há um bom tempo, e entrou nas chamas verdes, dizendo claramente: -- Grimmald Place, 12.

O tempo pareceu suspenso a Harry depois que Lupin se fora. Sentado naquela velha poltrona, rememorou tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles meses. A memória viajou mais ainda, e pousou em pontos longínquos, em que se misturavam imagens de uma menina franzina e sardenta com as de uma adolescente corajosa e forte, em combate de vida e de morte, tudo junto à imagem inesquecível de uma rainha coberta de veludo verde e de prata. O rodamoinho se movimentou, e ele a viu com lágrimas nos olhos, saindo de uma biblioteca, e de novo com lágrimas nos olhos, enfurecida, discutindo com ele numa tenda antes de uma partida de quadribol. Deus, como a tinha feito sofrer! Fosse por desinteresse, no início, por dúvida, em seguida, e por medo de magoá-la e de faltar às suas obrigações com Parvati, mais tarde, ela sempre havia sofrido calada a dor de não estar com ele.

Se estar com Malfoy tinha sido por trapaça, transformando-se na maldição de suas vidas, tinha dado a ela, ainda que por poucos meses, o conforto de não estar mais sozinha. E por mais que quisesse se punir por aquilo, jamais teria a chance de se redimir daqueles anos de dor e de solidão a que a obrigara a permanecer. Mas podia, e nisso Lupin tinha razão, consertar tudo. Porque ele a amava e acreditava que ela ainda o amava. Por isso, voltou a percorrer o caminho que trilhara com o amigo horas antes. A mente fervilhava com várias informações novas. Isolamento, mas perto da família e dos amigos. Gostava de pintar e de ler, então devia estar com acesso a materiais e a livros, já que os seus tinham ficado no sobrado. Sem dinheiro – ou com pouco, de qualquer modo -- e com uma coruja que podia viajar as distâncias necessárias sem chamar atenção. Independente porque queria deixar de ser um peso à família, e porque queria o seu emprego para se bancar sozinha, mas ainda assim sem emprego. Então ela devia estar num lugar simples, barato e_ realmente_ per...

Uma luz pareceu se acender para Harry, que batia a mão na cicatriz ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava de pronto, o cobertor aos seus pés. Ia pegar sua velha vassoura, mas olhou para a chuva grossa lá fora, ouvindo o uivo dos ventos de uma noite de outono particularmente escura e tempestuosa, e pensou em viajar pela lareira. Então, lembrou-se do pó de flu que havia dado a Lupin, e pensou no lugar em que ela devia estar. Não ia mesmo adiantar nada... "É, o jeito é aparatar". Só esperava estar certo. Porque aquela era finalmente, em anos, a hora de agir corretamente, e não podia colocar tudo a perder.

Houve um estrépito quando ela se assustou ante o som familiar de uma aparatação: deixara a xícara escorregar da mão e o líquido quente escorrer em sua blusa, penetrando o tecido e queimando-lhe a pele. Levantou-se e tirou a peça, afastando da pele a camiseta que usava por baixo. Quando se levantou, viu um par de olhos verdes e uma mão lhe estendendo o diário no qual estivera escrevendo durante a última hora:

-- Você deixou cair isso...

O gesto de pegar o diário foi automático, assim como o de pousá-lo sobre a cadeira em que estivera sentada. Não conseguia pensar direito ou ver qualquer outra coisa a seu redor. Quantas vezes, naqueles meses, havia imaginado que o veria bem ali, naquele quarto, com ela? Quantas haviam sido as vezes em que se pegara divagando, dando corda para a memória, lembrando-se daquele par de olhos incrivelmente verdes, daquelas sobrancelhas grossas, daquele nariz afilado, daquela boca rosada de traços marcantes? Seria uma alucinação o barulho, a voz? A solidão contínua poderia ter esse efeito. Aquela poderia ser uma visão. Não contara a ninguém onde estivera, ele não poderia saber. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a proximidade era real demais. Teve certeza quando sua mão tocou os cabelos em desalinho, a pele quente do rosto, a maciez do moletom que cobria o braço que tocava.

-- Harry...

Não conseguiria mais ficar ali, parado. Deu mais um passo e a abraçou com força, sentindo que ela o envolvia num abraço igualmente apertado. O rosto em meio a fios flamejantes, respirou o perfume da pele quente, fechando os olhos para gravar para sempre a sensação. Não queria soltá-la jamais, não desejava deixar de sentir o contato dos cabelos e do rosto dela, de envolver sua cintura, sentindo-a tão pequena e, mesmo assim, tão forte em seus braços. Um tremor a percorreu, e ela a estreitou mais ainda. Lá fora, a tempestade se formava, os trovões eram cada vez mais constantes, e os raios corriam pelo céu negro.

Palavras eram desnecessárias. Harry levantou o rosto, o nariz e os lábios roçando a pele dela, percorrendo o caminho até a boca. O choque corria entre ambos, do verde escuro para a imensidão castanha, percorrendo os caminhos de volta de cada um, os lábios selando um beijo adiado por anos e ansiado por mais noites do que alguém seria capaz de contar. O hálito morno era sopro de vida, fazendo girar mais rápido as mentes, acelerando a respiração e os corações, em compasso mútuo.

A vida parou no instante em que ela afastou o rosto, mas não mais do que um único instante: os lábios úmidos e intumescidos, entreabertos, o fogo dos cabelos refletido em seu rosto corado, Ginny olhou-o nos olhos, segurou-lhe as mãos e começou a dar passou para trás, num convite mudo. Ao lado da cama, tornou a abraçá-lo, os braços correndo pelas costas um do outro, as bocas num beijo agora ininterrupto, inebriante, em meio à respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado de ambos. Não sentiam o frio do quarto, nem escutavam a chuva batendo na janela ou o reboar dos trovões; tampouco viam os raios. A tempestade estava ali dentro, molhando e aliviando os corações crestados pelo sol e pelo vento inclemente de tantos anos. E, num tempo suspenso naquele mundo da mansarda do número 319 na Rua Falls, tudo aconteceu.

Tudo. As velas que projetavam a sombra de ambos sobre a coberta, os cabelos que sentiam correr pelos dedos. Tudo. As bocas se beijando, a respiração arfante, as roupas pelo chão. Tudo. O choque da frieza dos lençóis sob os corpos ardendo, as pernas se entrelaçando, o vento rugindo. Tudo. A chuva, a saliva, o céu, o teto, a música dos pingos grossos, a cadência dos movimentos. Tudo. A estranha e bela harmonia da tempestade, os sons murmurados, as cortinas molhadas através de uma fresta da janela, os lençóis sob os corpos suados. Tudo, a luz de um relâmpago invadindo o ambiente, o auge do desespero, o grito uníssono. E o silêncio.

Antes que dessem conta, a tempestade lá fora amainou e o domingo de 25 de novembro amanheceu frio e cinzento. Ao acordar, Harry olhou para ela, que parecia adormecida, e murmurou, num pensamento que deixava escapar:

-- Ainda bem que depois de tudo você ainda me ama, Ginny.

Ela, porém, se encontrava acordada havia algum tempo. Virou-se, olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho que havia deixado cair do diário – um em que anotara planos para uma vida feliz com ele, um ano antes --, sorriu e respondeu:

-- Sempre, Harry.

**N./A.:** E chegamos, após tantos percalços nesses meses de 2005, ao final desta songfic. Sei que demorei, e peço desculpas por isso! Nesse meio tempo, eu acabei passando por uma fase de reconsideração de várias coisas. Por isso, demorei mais tempo e me sentei mais vezes do que pretendia para conseguir escrever. Espero, contudo, que o resultado agrade a vocês como me agradou. Há algumas pessoas a agradecer em especial: à Píchi, grande amiga que venho aprendendo a conhecer cada vez mais, à Diana Prallon, que foi quem começou tudo isso e betou a songfic durante algum tempo – se eu não tivesse começado a ler "Uma Outra Estação", não estaria aqui hoje! --, aos amigos conhecidos nos fóruns, como a Flora e a Frini, e ao apoio e colaboração de amigas, em especial da Vanessa – que deve me ajudar a pensar no capítulo NC-17 de Harry e Ginny (ou pensam que vou deixar barato?). Finalmente, a todos aqueles que acompanharam a história desde 2003 (!) e me enviaram as _reviews_ com comentários. Para quem torcia por um final D/G, peço desculpas, mas desde o começo era pra ser H/G. Acredito que se houve torcida, foi porque as cenas D/G convenceram. Era pra ser. Enfim, sinto-me triste com o final, mas contente de tê-la concluído e pronta para, daqui a um tempo – não muito, espero – iniciar uma outra. Então é isso, folks! Se quiserem deixar a _review_, eu com certeza lerei! Beijos a todos. F. Mellingott.


End file.
